Mutiara Hitam
by Justmine Rewolf
Summary: (CH 6)Jongin, seorang pemuda misterius yang selalu anti dengan lingkungan di sekolah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis penggila novel yang memiliki sejuta pesona tersembunyi. Bagaimanakah jika mereka berdua tanpa sengaja dipertemukan dalam kesempatan yang berbeda, membuat Jongin harus membuka sisi lain dirinya dari dunia yang kelam. EXO/KAISOO/KAI/DO KYUNGSOO/GS/Action/Crime/School Life
1. Chapter 1

**Mutiara Hitam**

 **A KaiSoo fanfiction**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raja siang bertahta menghangatkan Kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi, senada dengan suasana ramai di sebuah kelas yang dirasa sama sekali tidak mengganggu bagi gadis yang selalu menduduki bangku paling depan di tengah kelas. Perhatiannya selalu ditujukan pada buku bacaan yang selalu memenuhi meja. Ya, semua bahkan sudah hafal dengan hal itu.

Do Kyungsoo, murid kebanggaan di SM _High School_ dengan segala pesona tersembunyinya. Matanya yang berwarna _onyx_ tampak mengkilat saat bergerak-gerak mengikuti barisan kata dalam buku yang ia baca, dengan kulit halus putih susu juga rambut sehitam eboni. Tidak ada yang menyaingi kegemarannya dalam membaca buku, novel, puisi juga khayalan yang menurut orang lain sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Aku satu kelompok dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah terlebih dahulu bersama Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo bahkan belum mengiyakannya, iya kan Kyungsoo?"

"Pokoknya aku bersamanya. Kyungsoo, kau mau satu kelompok denganku kan?"

"Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo bersamaku!" ribut para gadis yang hanya mendapat tatapan heran dari Kyungsoo.

Gadis penggila buku itu selalu tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya, dia sedikit tidak peduli pada lingkar pertemanan di sekitarnya. Bagi Kyungsoo, teman adalah seseorang yang ada saat kita membutuhkan, bukan yang ada saat mereka tengah membutuhkan kita. Hal tersebut membuat dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal yang menyakut tentang pertemanan yang menurutnya penuh dengan kebohongan. Tapi meski begitu tetap saja banyak yang mendekatinya. Tentu saja, hanya karena dia pintar.

Setiap hari, yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo hanyalah buku, buku, dan buku. Buku bak sudah menjelma menjadi sumber kehidupannya. Ia sangat suka mengkhayal dan membaca hal-hal picisan yang alurnya bahkan mungkin sudah terlalu dihafalnya di luar kepala. Seperti dongeng tentang pangeran tampan dengan kuda putihnya, hidup di _Neverland_ , dunia yang dipenuhi dengan sihir beserta tokoh antagonisnya. Bukankah itu memang tidak masuk akal?

Hari-harinya selalu diisi dengan buku tanpa ada jeda. Dia mulai kecanduan pada novel sejak menyadari bahwa dunia fantasi terasa lebih menarik dibandingkan kehidupan nyata yang hanya berkutat di situ-situ saja, dengan kata lain hidupnya sangat membosankan. Karena bacaannya itu, Kyungsoo jadi hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan seseorang hingga membuatnya tidak pandai berbicara. Tak banyak yang tahan untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo karena ia akan selalu mengaitkan segala hal dengan buku yang ia baca, membandingkan kehidupan dengan imajinasi miliknya. Tentu saja orang lain akan kesulitan untuk menerima pemikiran Kyungsoo yang mereka anggap aneh, dan Kyungsoo tahu benar mereka tidak pernah tulus mendengarkan perkataannya, karena itulah Kyungsoo tidak suka berteman dengan para gadis populer di kelas. Dan ia lebih suka memilih berteman dengan murid yang tidak memiliki teman di kelas, seperti…

"Jongin, kau sudah dapat kelompok?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Jongin itu menggelengkan kepala pelan tanpa mengangkatnya.

Ya. Kim Jongin, pemuda _nerd_ yang hampir sama anehnya dengan Kyungsoo namun dalam kasus yang berbeda. Jongin bukanlah penggemar novel seperti Kyungsoo, namun penampilannya tampak sangat pantas untuk dijadikan sasaran _bullying_ dan sangat tidak keren untuk diajak berteman. Salahkan kacamata bulat setebal pantat botol beserta kawat gigi menjijikkan yang selalu ia pakai, dan jangan lupakan potongan rambut belah tengahnya. Kyungsoo bersumpah kalau Jongin berniat merawat dirinya dia akan terlihat sedikit tampan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah ke bangku sebelah Jongin. "Kau mau satu kelompok denganku?"

"Apa-apaan dia, jelas-jelas kita mengajaknya satu kelompok," ujar gadis yang tadinya merebutkan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia malah memilih dengan Jongin, apa dia menyukai Kim Jongin?"

" _Cih_ , biarkan saja mereka, sama-sama aneh." Kyungsoo bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana mereka membicarakan dirinya, namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengambil pusing akan hal itu. Dia lebih suka satu kelompok dengan Jongin. Bukan, bukan karena dia menyukai Jongin dalam artian lain. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang jujur yang tak akan menggunjingnya di belakang.

Kim Jongin akan selalu berakhir dengan Do Kyungsoo dan begitu pula sebaliknya, seperti sebuah takdir yang telah dituliskan oleh Tuhan dan tak bisa dirubah oleh siapapun. Oke itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi sungguh, mereka bahkan selalu berpasangan sejak awal masuk sekolah tersebut.

"Kim Jongin, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, maukah kau satu kelompok denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"I-iya," jawabnya dengan aksen gugup.

" _Yah_! tidak perlu gugup begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bagi tugas saja agar lebih cepat?"

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Jongin sambil mengintip dari balik kacamata tebalnya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lantas mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tugas biologi bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit, mereka hanya perlu melakukan sebuah praktikum dan membuat persiapan untuk membuat laporannya, sangat mudah bagi Kyungsoo, apalagi jika partnernya adalah Jongin. Jangan salah, begitu juga Jongin bisa dibilang cukup pandai dalam pelajaran. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu serius saat mengerjakan, sesekali ia mengajak Jongin untuk berbica dan tertawa meski pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sangat singkat dan aksen malu-malu. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyerah.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau suka tumbuhan?"

Jongin sedikit ragu saat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga."

"Kenapa? Tumbuhan kan sangat indah, apalagi kalau sudah menjadi pohon, sangat besar dan sejuk. Aku menyukainya," ujar Kyungsoo antusias menceritakan kesukaannya pada tumbuhan. "Dan juga, jangan lupakan kemungkinan adanya peri yang hidup di pohon tersebut," tambah Kyungsoo sambil berbisik seolah tidak boleh didengarkan oleh orang lain. Oh, dia mulai lagi.

Suasana kembali hening setelah Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan Jongin terfokus pada laptop didepannya.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia tentangku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah lirikan oleh Jongin. "Sebenarnya... aku ini vampir."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan langsung memandang Kyungsoo tepat pada kelopak mata gadis itu. _'Berhasil'_ memang ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan, hanya untuk membuat Jongin mau menatapnya. Tapi jujur, ekspresi yang tengah ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu sungguh aneh, apa dia percaya dengan kalimat Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya mendapati tatapan aneh dari Jongin, hingga ia pun tertawa sambil memukul lengan Jongin. " _Yah_ , kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya? Aku hanya bercanda, jangan serius begitu," serunya sambil diselingi tawa. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis lantas kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada laptop. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya ingin melihat sebuah tawa atau setidaknya senyuman lebar dari Jongin, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkannya. Begitulah, Kim Jongin memang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengunjungi apartemen sepupunya di daerah Gangnam. Dia baru saja memasuki bangunan megah tersebut, kedua tangannya tengah sibuk untuk memasukkan buku-buku yang baru dibelinya ke dalam ransel kecil yang ia bawa sambil berjalan hingga tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang saat berpapasan di lobi. Buku yang tengah ia pegang jatuh berhamburan, Kyungsoo mendongak untuk mendapati wajah seseorang tersebut namun orang itu buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan topi hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap orang tersebut dan langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo membatu mendengar suara berat tersebut, "Jongin?" Iya, Jongin memang sangat jarang berbicara tapi Kyungsoo kenal benar dengan nada suara itu. "Kim Jongin?" sebut Kyungsoo sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri. Dia segera bergegas untuk merapikan bukunya dan berlari mengikuti pria itu menuju lift, tapi liftnya sudah terlebih dahulu menutup. Kyungsoo melihat monitor kecil yang menunjukkan arah lift tersebut, tidak terlalu lama hingga ia menyadari lift itu bergerak menuju lantai tertinggi. _'Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?'_ batin Kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia segera melupakan hal tersebut dan segera mengunjungi apartemen sepupunya, namun tangannya malah bergerak untuk memecet tombol lift dan masuk ke dalam _kubikel_ kecil yang turut membawanya menuju lantai tertinggi bangunan tersebut.

Keputusan yang bodoh untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Setelah lama menunggu untuk sampai di lantai 50 bangunan tersebut, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat pintu _kubikel_ kembali terbuka. Ia segera keluar dan mengerucutkan bibir saat mendapati tidak seorangpun berada di sana. Memangnya apa yang akan Kyungsoo harapkan? mungkin dia tadi memang salah orang. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam lift, tapi sebelum ia memasukinya, matanya menangkap sebuah pintu di ujung koridor yang sedikit terbuka. Mengikuti kata hatinya, Kyungsoo mulai berjalan ke arah sana, menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang membawanya menuju sebuah tempat yang luar biasa.

Ya Tuhan, ini atap gedung. Bintang tampak terlihat sangat dekat dari sana, ia bahkan merasa sangat bisa untuk meraih awan dengan tangan kosong. Pemandangan kota Seoul tampak begitu indah dari atas gedung tersebut.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dari rasa kagumnya saat mendapati sebuah pergerakan di sudut bangunan itu. Seorang pria, tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Kyungsoo segera berpindah tempat untuk bersembunyi di balik tumpukan barang. Sepasang mata Kyungsoo bergerak untuk mengamati pria tersebut, dan ia tercekat saat menyadari apa yang tengah pria itu lakukan.

Pria dengan jaket hitam itu tengah memegang senjata laras panjang yang siap untuk membidik targetnya. Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, dia merutuki rasa penasaran yang membuatnya datang kemari. Tubuhnya bergetar samar, menyadari dirinya tengah mengikuti seorang pembunuh profesional dan memergokinya secara diam-diam. Apa Kyungsoo akan selamat begitu saja? Hampir tidak mungkin.

Pria itu tampak begitu serius dengan senapannya, dan setelah mendapat bidikan yang tepat, dia menarik pelatuknya dan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik peluru itu pun meluncur dan menembus kaca tebal bangunan hotel di sebelahnya dan mengenai sasaran.

 **DORR…**

Kyungsoo menahan nafas tepat saat suara tembakan itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. Selang beberapa detik setelah itu, suara teriakan mulai terdengar bersahutan dari bangunan tersebut. Sepertinya pria itu telah berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Kyungsoo merinding membayangkan apa yang terjadi di sana. Dia segera bergegas untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum seseorang memergoki perbuatannya, namun dengan kurang ajarnya kaki kiri Kyungsoo malah tidak sengaja menendang kaleng bekas yang sudah kosong hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring.

Demi Tuhan! Kyungsoo mengutuk siapapun yang membuang kaleng itu sembarangan. Pria itu menoleh padanya, membuat jantung Kyungsoo seakan jatuh ke perutnya. Kaleng sialan.

Kyungsoo terpaku sejenak sebelum kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi pria itu bergerak lebih cepat dengan mengambil pistol dalam sakunya dan menarik pelatuknya tepat pada tumpukan kayu yang disusun pada tempat yang lebih tinggi hingga kayu-kayu itu jatuh tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Beruntung gadis itu masih bisa mengerem langkahnya dengan sigap atau kalau tidak dia akan tertimpa tumpukan kayu besar tersebut. Kyungsoo membeku di tempat, dan pria itu segera mengemas senjatanya pada sebuah ransel besar yang ia bawa di punggung, lantas berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria itu dengan nada mengintimidasi. Dia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya hingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat jelas profil wajah pria itu.

Kyungsoo benar, memang benar. Pria itu adalah Kim Jongin, tapi dia... tampak berbeda. Dimana kacamata tebal dan kawat giginya? Membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas manik hitam pria itu tanpa penghalang apapun. Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Dia begitu jauh dari kenyataan. Ataukah Kyungsoo yang terjebak antara mimpi dan kenyataan?

Layaknya sebuah tempat rahasia, dia begitu tersembunyi. Mata itu tersembunyi. Begitu indah, berkilau layaknya butiran mutiara hitam dalam kobaran api. Berani bertaruh ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat dalam hidupnya. Ya, manik mata milik Jonginlah mutiara terindah bagi Kyungsoo.

Apa serius ini Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa ini halusinasinya atau bukan, tapi kenapa Jongin menjadi sangat tampan. Kyungsoo bahkan tersihir dengan pesonanya yang memancarkan ketegasan dalam setiap guratan wajahnya. _Hot, controlling, manipulative, and arrogant._

Mata Jongin berkilat marah saat menyadari gadis didepannya malah terpesona pada wajah pria itu. Dan sebelum pandangan itu mencederai mata Kyungsoo, gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang tengah kau lakukan di sini?" ulangnya kembali dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"I-itu, itu..." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan samar ia mulai mendengar bunyi _sirine_ yang berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Sial!" umpat pria itu dan langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo kuat hingga gadis itu mendesis kesakitan. Dia segera membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat tersebut sebelum para polisi menangkap mereka. Dia membawa Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat, atau bisa dibilang markas pria itu. Sejenak Kyungsoo membaca tulisan yang terukir pada pintu kayu tersebut _'Black Pearl'_ eja Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain karena pria itu segera membanting tubuhnya di atas lantai saat sudah memasuki ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim tersebut.

"Apa ini?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dan Kyungsoo baru saja menyadari bahwa ada dua pria lain yang tengah berada di sana sambil duduk di sebuah sofa dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam gelas berkaki panjang.

Pria yang membawanya tadi berdecak sembari menanggalkan topi yang sedari tadi dipakainya, membuat rambut belah tengahnya itu terpampang dengan jelas. Benar-benar khas seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo masih belum bisa mengatakan begitu, sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Jongin. Apa mungkin Jongin punya saudara kembar?

"Gadis itu melihatku saat menembak, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," kata pria yang mirip Jongin itu asal.

" _Woah_ , rupanya kita mendapat hadiah besar malam ini," ujar pria berkulit putih pucat yang langsung mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu merasa risih.

" _Darker_ ingin bermain, _dia_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Bawa gadis itu dan temui mereka!" titah pria satunya yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan aura tenang yang mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak pergi," jawab pria mirip Jongin sekenanya lantas berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ingin bermain denganku?" goda pemuda berkulit pucat lagi sambil menarik dagu Kyungsoo mendekat.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya, "Kim Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam pada Jongin yang hampir melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Apa Jongin begitu tega untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo di tempat seperti itu? Teman macam apa dia?

"Woah Kai, ada apa ini?"

"Apa?" Sahut Jongin.

Kai? Apa Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar kalau lelaki albino itu memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai? Jadi memang dia bukan Jongin? Tapi kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo semakin merasa tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengetahui nama aslimu?"

' _Jadi Kai nama tidak asli?'_ pikir Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun!" bentak Jongin pada pemuda albino yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Apa aku perlu melakukan sesuatu?" tanya pria yang sedari tadi tetap duduk di sofa.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin dengan suara rendah namun penuh penekanan.

Park Chanyeol, pria yang mempunyai wajah lucu namun di sisi lain memiliki tatapan yang mengerikan itu menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya mendapati Jongin merespon setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Chanyeol adalah pemimpin dari kelompok _Black Pearl_ yang dikenal sebagai salah satu gangster besar di daerah Seoul. Pria itu kadang terlihat sangat bersahabat, namun saat ia menginginkan sesuatu, dia tak akan pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam menunjukkan sisi terkeji dalam dirinya. Chanyeol sangat berbahaya dan mematikan, dia tak pernah segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, dan ketika Chanyeol sudah berkata demikian, maka demikianlah kejadiannya.

"Dia cantik, kalau kau membiarkannya cukup lama di sini aku tidak yakin untuk tidak tergoda dengannya," kata Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Jongin.

"Chanyeol benar, sayang sekali kalau gadis secantik ini diabaikan," sahut Sehun sembari menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo penuh misteri. Sehun semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo bahkan mulai menyentuh pipi gadis itu, sedangkan Chanyeol mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tatap mataku _sweety,_ aku jelas lebih menarik dari pada Kai," perintah Sehun saat Kyungsoo terus menatap ke arah Jongin yang sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

"Kim Jongin kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku?!" teriak Kyungsoo penuh emosi saat Jongin sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk membantunya.

"Oh, berani sekali dia berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padamu Kai?" Sehun tertawa meremehkan, "Aku jadi semakin tertarik pada gadis kasar sepertimu."

"Berniat berubah pikiran sebelum aku melanjutkan?" tawar Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus?" ujar Jongin malas lantas berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin marah karena peringatannya diabaikan. Dia langsung membanting gelas berisi _wine_ yang tengah ia pegang hingga menimbulkan suara kaca yang pecah lantas bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Membuat Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya sendiri karena rasa takutnya telah berada di level tertinggi.

"Menyingkirlah! aku lebih berhak Sehun!" Chanyeol menarik bahu Sehun hingga pemuda itu mundur dari tempatnya, dan tanpa aba-aba pria itu langsung menyerang Kyungsoo begitu saja. Mendorong gadis itu ke belakang dan menarik pakaian Kyungsoo hingga terdengar bunyi kain yang robek.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, "Jangan lakukan itu! kumohon jangan lakukan!" Kyungsoo meronta dan menjerit setelah mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol, sesekali dia terisak karena tangisnya yang ia tahan. Kyungsoo tidak sempat melihat apapun yang terjadi karena ia hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana cara untuk bisa melepaskan diri. Dan ia baru menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari cekalan tangan Chanyeol yang menghilang begitu saja saat terdengar suara _'brukk'_ di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi bajunya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol tersungkur tidak jauh dari posisinya dan Jongin sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Jongin baru saja memberikan sebuah pukulan. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai saat Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo diam, namun air mata masih terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jongin terus menariknya tanpa berniat untuk menanyakan keadaannya, dan ia baru menyadarinya saat mereka sudah keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Keadaan gadis itu tampak begitu buruk, dia masih terisak dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bajunya kusut dan robek di bagian bahu hingga Jongin bisa melihat jelas tulang selangka Kyungsoo. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangan lantas melepas jaketnya, melemparnya pada Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan gadis itu untuk memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saat duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin di dalam mobil. Dia tengah menggenakan jaket milik Jongin untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Suasana begitu hening, hingga Jongin memarkirkan mobil mereka di depan sebuah gedung tua yang tampak sudah tidak berpenghuni. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, ingin bertanya, namun ia menahannya.

"Ikutlah," titah Jongin setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut karena takut. Pemuda yang berada didepannya bukanlah Jongin yang ia kenal, terlalu berbeda.

Mereka memasuki bangunan tersebut, dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati didalamnya ada beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam dan bergaya layaknya preman. Jongin berbicara sebentar dengan seseorang yang menghadang mereka, lalu membawa keduanya ke suatu tempat tersembunyi di dalam sana. Sudah ada beberapa pria dan wanita cantik di dalam, duduk melingkari sebuah meja besar dengan penerangan minimum. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap mata satupun dari mereka hingga ia lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepala di belakang Jongin.

Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan Kyungsoo turut mengikutinya.

"Kau sudah membuat masalah besar Kai."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanku."

"Kau tahu siapa yang baru saja kau bunuh? Dia adalah sasaran kami, dan dengan seenakmu kau menembaknya. Kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Empat orang pria yang ada disana saling menatap, lalu salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah paling mengerikan menjawabnya. "Ingin bermain kartu? Kalau kau menang kami akan membebaskanmu, tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk segera beranjak dari sana. Belum juga Kyungsoo bangkit, dua orang sudah muncul di belakang Jongin dan menghalangi agar pemuda itu tidak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Jongin berdecak dan memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, kalian senang sekali memaksaku," jawabnya pasrah sambil kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi.

Kyungsoo hanya melihat, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang permainan semacam itu. Jongin memberikan beberapa uang yang tersisa disakunya sebagai taruhan, dan setelah permainan berjalan cukup lama, tampaknya pemuda itu kehabisan uang. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak peduli, namun jantungnya kembali hampir turun ke perut saat mendengar Jongin mengatakan untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai taruhan.

' _Apa Jongin sudah gila?'_ pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sambil meremas kedua tangannya Kyungsoo menanti permainan itu berakhir. Berharap Jonginlah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Kartu terakhir dibagikan, mereka saling menatap sebelum membuka bagiannya masing-masing. Jongin diberi kesempatan untuk membuka kartunya terlebih dahulu, dan dia tersenyum setelah melihat hasilnya.

" _Full house_ ," ujar gadis yang mengatur jalannya permainan.

" _Woah_ , itu membuatku ketakutan," kata pria dengan tampang tidak bersahabat yang bernama Tao sambil terkekeh meremehkan. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil membuka kartunya perlahan, " _Royal Flush_..." serunya senang sambil menyeringai pada Jongin setelah membanting kartunya di atas meja.

" _Royal Flush_ ," ulang gadis pengatur permainan untuk membenarkan kalimat Tao.

Sial. Angka tertinggi.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak terima dengan hasil itu, dia langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan menembakkannya asal membuat para gadis berteriak. Tentu saja, bagaimana Jongin bisa terima ketika ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Tao menyembunyikan kartu di balik jas yang ia pakai. Baku tembak pun tidak bisa dihindari, gelas-gelas yang ada di atas meja pecah tidak beraturan. Jongin menembaki setiap orang yang ada dalam jangkauannya, begitu pula dengan mereka yang berusaha menembak Jongin namun selalu tidak tepat sasaran. Jongin terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya hingga ia melupakan Kyungsoo, dan tembakannya baru berhenti saat menyadari gadis itu sudah tidak lagi berada disampingnya. Ya, Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam cengkeraman Tao dengan pistol yang menempel pada pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jadi kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tebak Tao sambil terkekeh menyadari Jongin berhenti menembak.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!"

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak suka disuruh-suruh."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?!"

Tao tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, "Kris lebih berhak untuk mengatakannya."

Kris, pria itu hampir terlupakan oleh mereka yang ada di sana. Pria yang menduduki kursi paling tinggi diantara mereka dan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jalannya permainan. Bahkan saat baku tembak terjadi, dia bersikap sangat tenang, dan anehnya Jongin sama sekali tidak mengarahkan senjatanya ke sana sedikitpun. Kris memiliki profil wajah yang tegas dan angkuh, dan tanpa perlu bertanya siapapun akan dengan mudahnya menebak bahwa pria itu adalah pemimpin gangster di sini. Pemimpin _Darker_.

"Aku ingin _Black Pearl_ tidak lagi mencampuri urusan kami, atau lebih mudahnya pergilah dari Kota Seoul," jawab Kris langsung tanpa mengubah ekspresi dinginnya sedikitpun.

Jongin mendecih, "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu hanya demi gadis ini?"

"Kalau tidak aku akan segera menghancurkan kepalanya!" bentak Tao sambil semakin mendekatkan pistolnya pada pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah," jawab Jongin enteng terkesan tanpa berpikir.

Demi Tuhan, kalau diijinkan Kyungsoo ingin menghajar Jongin terlebih dahulu sebelum mati. Mengapa ia setega itu untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo mati sia-sia. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat rasa dingin dari benda logam itu kembali menyentuh tepat pada kulitnya. Tubuhnya lemas, serasa seperti dia sudah mati lebih dulu karena rasa takut.

"Sesuai pemintaanmu," jawab Tao lagi dan dalam sekian detik ia langsung menarik pelatuknya tepat pada pelipis Kyungsoo.

 _ **Krik..**_

 _ **Krik..**_

Detik demi detik berlalu, Kyungsoo merasa hambar, entah hidup atau mati. Tapi saat dia membuka matanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Jongin masih berdiri didepannya.

Ya Tuhan, rupanya Tao tengah kehabisan peluru.

Sepertinya Jongin sudah memperhitungkan akan hal itu. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Jongin langsung merangsek dan menghajar Tao dengan mudahnya hingga pria itu terjatuh, lalu menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dan membawanya berlari sambil menembak siapapun yang mencoba mengikutinya. Tapi Kyungsoo sedikit merasa aneh pada pria yang bernama Kris, dia hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa mencoba untuk menghalangi mereka sedikitpun. Pemimpin macam apa dia? Ah, persetan dengan hal itu, sekarang keadaan lebih gawat. Mereka berlari dalam bangunan besar tak berpenghuni, tanpa mengetahui di mana jalan keluarnya dan beberapa orang yang mencoba mengejar mereka. Lengkap sudah.

Terjadi banyak pertarungan sengit antara Jongin dengan mereka hingga ia sampai di koridor yang cukup sepi, Jongin berhenti. Membiarkan Kyungsoo meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya akibat terlalu banyak berlari. Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari celananya lantas menyodorkan sebuah pistol _revolver_ pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sontak menatap Jongin tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pegang saja!" ujarnya sambil memberikan pistol itu pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menembak."

"Tembak saja, arahkan pistolmu pada orang yang menjadi target, tahan tanganmu lalu tarik pelatuknya dan..."

 _ **'DORR'**_

Jongin terkejut mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup dekat dan tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah membulatkan mata. "Apa seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

 _'Apanya yang seperti itu?'_ Dan sebelum Jongin bertanya lebih lanjut dia menyentakkan kepala mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan melihat seorang pria sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari bagian dadanya. ' _Kyungsoo menembaknya'_

Jongin terkekeh senang, lantas mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Gadis pintar," pujinya.

Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Kyungsoo senang. Dia bahkan sempat merona sesaat sebelum kembali berlari saat beberapa orang berhasil menyusul mereka. Perang dimulai, mereka saling melemparkan tembakan satu sama lain dan beruntungnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terkena peluru itu. Mereka keluar dari gedung tersebut lewat pintu belakang dengan beberapa orang masih mengejar. Jongin tidak bisa berlari ke arah mobilnya karena beberapa orang sudah berjaga di sana, hingga ia hanya berlari tanpa arah yang tanpa disadari membawanya ke sebuah hutan yang gelap.

"Jongin, aku tidak bisa berlari lagi," keluh Kyungsoo sambil terengah. Jongin mengerem langkahnya dan membalikkan badan pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidak berbohong, wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya meski udara cukup dingin. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan.

Jongin mengatur nafas sambil berfikir, lantas terlintas sebuah ide saat matanya menangkap sebuah sungai tidak jauh dari sana. "Tahan nafasmu!" perintahnya sambil menarik Kyungsoo mendekati sungai.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kita akan..."

 _ **'DORR-DORR-DORR'**_

"Sial," Jongin memaki saat terdengar suara tembakan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, dia langsung menarik gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam air. Membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karena dia bahkan belum menyiapkan diri dan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya seperti perintah Jongin. Dan tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara derap langkah yang berlari mendekat. Samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar mereka tengah berbicara lantas sebuah peluru meluncur begitu saja ke dalam air, Kyungsoo sempat terlonjat tapi Jongin langsung membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia tidak bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Persetan dengan para pria bersenjata itu, jika Kyungsoo tidak mati karena tertembak dia hanya akan mati karena kehabisan oksigen. Sama-sama kehilangan nyawa bukan? Ini sebuah pilihan jebakan.

Dia tidak mampu lagi menahan nafasnya hingga memutuskan untuk berenang ke permukaan, namun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat keluar dari air, Jongin telah terlebih dulu menarik tubuh gadis itu dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana pemuda itu memberikan oksigen sedikit demi sedikit lewat mulutnya. Kyungsoo membeku, rasanya dia bahkan sudah melupakan perihal napas yang tengah ia butuhkan karena nyatanya kali ini dia sama sekali tidak bernapas. Pikiran gadis itu lebih terfokus pada gerakan bibir Jongin, dan Jongin terus melakukannya hingga meyakini bahwa para pria itu sudah pergi dari sana.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua langsung naik ke permukaan dan kembali menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, terengah sambil berusaha untuk menggapai pinggiran sungai dan kembali naik ke atas permukaan tanah. Jongin membantunya, dan Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk sesaat setelah sampai di atas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Hn_ , a-aku baik," gumam gadis itu dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Dia kedinginan dan hampir membeku akibat terkena air sungai. Jongin ingin membantu, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan juga basah, tidak bisa diberikan pada Kyungsoo, jadi Jongin hanya membantunya untuk berdiri. Jongin sempat mendengar sebuah suara kecil dari sekitar mereka namun belum juga ia sempat memikirkannya, suara tembakan kembali menyusul disertai dengan pekikan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

 _ **'DORR'**_

" _Arghh_..." Kyungsoo mengerang sembari memegangi bahu sebelah kanannya. Jongin segera mendekatinya dan tubuh gadis itu rubuh seketika, "Jongin~" rintihnya. Gadis itu tertembak tepat pada bahu sebelah kanannya.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ Jongin berkilat marah saat mendapati seseorang masih berada di sekitar mereka. Jongin menembaknya sebanyak yang ia bisa, hingga darah memuncrat membasahi tiap helai kain yang melekat pada tubuh orang tersebut. Asal mereka tahu, Jongin adalah penembak terbaik di anggota _Black Pearl_ , bahkan jika ada sebuah kejuaraan menembak di Kota Seoul pasti Jonginlah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Napas Jongin terengah, emosi membuat oksigen yang ia hirup meluap entah kemana, rasanya begitu sesak. Hingga indera pendengarannya kembali menangkap suara rintihan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~"

"K-Kyungsoo, bertahanlah." Napas pemuda itu memburu. Dengan gerakan tangkas ia melepas kaos yang tengah ia pakai, membebatkannya pada bahu Kyungsoo agar pendarahannya tidak semakin menjadi.

Kyungsoo menangis, dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Seperti segala kebahagiaan telah direnggut darinya, dan segala kesusahan tengah ditumpahkan padanya. Jongin lantas mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, berusaha memberi pertolongan pada gadis itu sesegera mungkin, namun tidak lama setelah Jongin membawanya, pelan tapi pasti, gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menyerang Kyungsoo kini mulai berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kebas dan hampa. Ia mati rasa, satu-satunya yang berada dalam pandangannya hanyalah raut wajah khawatir milik Jongin yang terus menatapnya hingga perlahan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Tidur yang terasa begitu panjang bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu perlahan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat. Dia mengernyitkan alis saat berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang bersirobok mengisi retinanya. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya tengah berada dalam sebuah tempat tidur yang tidak ia kenali.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya di sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. "Oh..." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangkit namun bahunya terasa sakit luar biasa hingga membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Jangan bangun! Lukamu masih basah, kau bisa mendapatkan pendarahan lagi kalau memaksanya." Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali memutar memori tentang kejadian semalam, tepatnya di mana ia tertembak lalu pingsan saat Jongin membawanya. Jongin kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan di atasnya, meletakkannya pada meja kecil di samping ranjang lalu membantu Kyungsoo mengatur posisi tidurnya dengan memberi sanggahan bantal dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin sebagai rasa terima kasih, namun ia baru menyadari satu hal. Ya, pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan sudah berbeda dengan yang ia kenakan semalam. Tanpa ia sadari matanya membulat dan sepertinya Jongin mengerti akan hal itu hingga ia langsung memberikan penjelasan. "Jangan salah paham! Saudara perempuan Chanyeol yang mengobati dan mengganti bajumu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan kita sekarang tengah berada dirumahnya."

"Oh..." Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau harus makan, aku akan menyuapimu."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Jongin."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tangan kananmu." Baiklah, Jongin menang. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat pemuda itu menyodorkan sesuap nasi padanya. "Jangan cemberut begitu, aku jadi tidak enak padamu." Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah makanannya tiba-tiba berhenti mengecap saat sesuatu terbesit dalam pikirannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Ibu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku karena tidak pulang semalaman."

"Maafkan aku, jika aku tidak membawamu semua ini tidak akan terjadi," sesal Jongin.

"Apa-apaan, kalau kau tidak membawaku mungkin aku tetap mengikutimu karena rasa penasaran." Kyungsoo terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana. Jongin tersenyum, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu tengah merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa seorang Kim Jongin yang telah membunuh puluhan orang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah hanya karena membiarkan seorang gadis mendapat sebuah luka tembak karena dirinya.

"Haruskah kita menjadi teman mulai sekarang?" tawar Jongin.

"Bukankah kita bahkan sudah berteman sejak awal?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar, "Kau benar," jawabnya singkat sambil kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kau lucu."

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama luka ini akan sembuh?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, sepertinya akan cukup lama, kau harus mengganti perbannya setiap hari."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan merawatmu, kita bertemu setiap pulang sekolah."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Eum_ , terima kasih." Keduanya kembali menutup mulut karena tidak ada lagi topik pembicaraan yang bisa dibicarakan. Cukup lama, hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. "Kim Jongin, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu di sekolah ketika kau bisa terlihat begitu tampan seperti ini?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, cukup lama, hingga gadis itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dari kalimatnya dan pipinya mulai merona.

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Tidak, maksudku, semua orang akan tahu kalau penampilanmu sekarang sedikit lebih baik daripada di sekolah," terang Kyungsoo untuk meluruskan.

Jongin kembali menyeringai lantas mengarahkan matanya ke arah langit-langit seperti sedang berpikir, " _Ummm_ , itu karena... aku ingin."

" _Yah_! Apa ini?! Kau tau? Kau tidak memiliki selera humor yang bagus jadi jangan mencoba untuk melucu."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin mendengarkan leluconku?" tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Seperti bisa saja," ujarnya meremehkan.

"Dengarkan aku, aku punya lelucon yang sangat lucu." Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan kalimat Jongin meski diam-diam bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku adalah adik dari pemimpin _Darker_ , Kris?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, pikirannya mencerna kalimat Jongin lantas ia menatap pemuda itu cukup lama. "Kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo berhati-hati. Memang jika dilihat dari cara mereka saling menatap terselip sebuah hal yang tersembunyi, seperti rasa saling mangasihi namun juga membenci. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Jongin dan Kris saling bermusuhan kalau mereka sebenarnya bersaudara, mengapa tidak hidup lebih baik saja dengan bekerja daripada bergabung dengan sebuah gangster yang tidak jelas masa depannya.

Tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai kalimat Jongin. "Lucu sekali!" gurau Kyungsoo sambil tertawa dibuat-buat.

"Lihat, kau tertawa kan?"

Kyungsoo mendesis, "Jawaban macam apa itu?" Dia mendengus kesal sambil meraih gelas yang disodorkan oleh Jongin setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia meneguk air tersebut lantas kembali memberikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin diam, menatap wajah Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena tatapannya. "Apa kau ingin tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin kembali dengan nada yang lebih serius. Dia meletakkan gelas yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo lantas mendekatkan diri pada gadis itu. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu denganku terlebih dahulu," bisik Jongin yang membuat darah Kyungsoo terasa berdesir.

Kepala Kyungsoo mundur secara defensif saat pemuda itu hampir menutup jarak diantara mereka. " _Yah_ , K-Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo sambil terbata. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menahan dada Jongin agar tidak semakin mendekat padanya. Sekilas bayangan tentang kejadian di sungai semalam kembali menyapa pikirannya, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri saat mengingat hal tersebut. Jongin terlalu misterius.

Kali ini Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan helaan nafas Jongin yang menyapu wajahnya, membuat bulunya meremang tiap kali perasaan aneh itu kembali menyerangnya. "J-Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih berat dan tubuhnya kembali memberikan gerakan defensif dalam rangka melindungi diri.

Kyungsoo terus mencoba untuk mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan lekat Jongin, hingga gadis itu tidak melihat bagaimana Jongin menahan tawanya mendapati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu lucu. "Kenapa?" bisik Jongin lagi lantas kembali menjauhkan wajahnya sambil terkikik, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa aku menakutimu?"

" _Aishh_ … Kau benar-benar, itu tidak lucu Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo merengutkan wajah sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sejenak ia merasa lega karena ia pikir Jongin akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sedangkan di sisi lain Jongin hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya.

Tawa itu, hal yang begitu sederhana namun begitu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bisa menyaksikan tawa milik seorang Kim Jongin. Entah apa Kyungsoo sedang dalam pengaruh obat atau bagaimana, tapi ia benar-benar menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Kyungsoo begitu menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu tertawa, dimana mata sipitnya itu akan menutup sempurna seperti sedang memiliki dunia sendiri, namun berhasil menyalurkan kebahagiaan pada sekitarnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo mulai terangkat, dan sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai ikut tertawa meski tidak tahu hal lucu apa yang tengah mereka tertawakan.

Dasar aneh.

Menang begitulah, hal-hal sederhana pun terasa begitu indah saat dijalani bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai. Eh, apa Kyungsoo mulai menyukai Jongin? _Ah_ , bukankah ini terlalu cepat? _Yah_ , Kim Jongin, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Do Kyungsoo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/TBC?**

 **.**

 **A/N: Jujur. Sebenernya ini tugas cerpen aku di sekolah:v iya, aku ngumpulin pake nama jongin masa?! tapi kyungsoonya diganti, kalo nggak aku bisa dibully sama temenku karena nulis GS :v:v dan dari pada filenya nganggur, makanya aku upload. sekedar berbagi...**

 **tapi kata temenku endingnya gantung banget, jadi disuruh ngasih sekuel. so, bagaimana? mau dijadiin ff sekalian? :D tapi aku masih belom ada gambaran apapun kedepannya, masih sibuk benget juga. jadi kalopun lanjut nunggu GMSS selesai.**

 **tergantung review :P hahaha...**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, ini sengaja upload tanggal 14 januari spesial ultahnya Jongin :D**

 **Oppa~~ saengil chukka hamnida! wish you all the best.. semoga makin sukses, sehat selalu, makin tamvan, makin keren, makin bagus dancenya dan makin sayang sama EXO-L yaaa... Saranghae :*:*:*:*:***


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Tawa itu, hal yang begitu sederhana namun begitu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bisa menyaksikan tawa milik seorang Kim Jongin. Entah apa Kyungsoo sedang dalam pengaruh obat atau bagaimana, tapi ia benar-benar menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Kyungsoo begitu menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu tertawa, dimana mata sipitnya itu akan menutup sempurna seperti sedang memiliki dunia sendiri, namun berhasil menyalurkan kebahagiaan pada sekitarnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo mulai terangkat, dan sedikit demi sedikit ia ikut tertawa meski tidak tahu hal lucu apa yang tengah mereka tertawakan.

Dasar aneh.

Menang begitulah, hal-hal sederhana pun terasa begitu indah saat dijalani bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai. Eh, apa Kyungsoo mulai menyukai Jongin? _Ah_ , bukankah ini terlalu cepat? _Yah_ , Kim Jongin, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Do Kyungsoo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **-Lovebirds-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kedekatan di antara mereka kini tidak lagi dianggap sebagai hal yang tabuh. Ibu Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengenal Jongin dengan cukup baik, bahkan sangat baik karena ia sangat senang mendapati putrinya itu membawa seorang teman ke rumah. Ya, sejauh ini Kyungsoo sangat jarang memiliki teman akrab apalagi yang sampai diajak bermain ke rumahnya, dan mendapati Kyungsoo melakukannya, sang ibu pun menganggapnya sebagai perubahan yang sangat baik bagi si manis bermata bulat.

Semua berjalan begitu saja, dimulai dari Jongin yang awalnya sering datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dengan alasan belajar bersama padahal sebenarnya Jongin datang untuk merawat luka tembak Kyungsoo di rumah setelah sempat kepergok saat melakukannya di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dan lambat laun, Jongin mulai bertindak lebih dengan benar-benar datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk belajar bersama sungguhan, layaknya sebuah pertemanan pada umumnya.

Lalu mereka mulai berangkat sekolah bersama, menemani Kyungsoo pergi ke toko buku ataupun menonton film hingga konser musik bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang mengira kedekatan mereka akan berlanjut seperti ini.

Jongin merupakan seorang pemuda yang sangat dingin, namun senyuman hangat bak sang mentari milik Kyungsoo selalu dapat mencairkannya. Mungkin memang tidak mudah, tapi beginilah akhirnya.

Mungkin jika diingat-ingat latar belakang Jongin memang agak berbeda dengan pemuda sebayanya, tapi terlepas dari semua itu, Jongin tetaplah seorang pemuda 18 tahun yang masih bisa merasakan sebuah hal konyol yang biasa disebut cinta.

Entah sejak kapan percikan api itu mulai menyambar, hingga keduanya mulai menyadari bahwa ada perasaan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan diantara mereka. Jongin tidak bodoh, dan ia sadar betul bahwa ia sangat menyukai Kyungsoo.

Mendapati fakta bahwa keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Lelaki itu membuat Do Kyungsoo menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia karena memiliki seorang pacar sekeren Kim Jongin yang tiada duanya.

Kyungsoo seperti dibutakan oleh pesona serta perhatian dari Jongin. Dia pintar, dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pria pintar sekaligus keren sepertinya.

Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan dari Jongin yang ia kenal saat ini, setahunya Jongin hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah flat kecil di sebuah pertigaan berjarak satu kilo dari sekolah. Ia sering datang ke sana, dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tak masalah jika Jongin tak memiliki keluarga, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin semangat untuk menemani Jongin kapanpun sang lelaki malang merasa kesepian.

Ia beranggapan bahwa Jongin mungkin memiliki peran dalam dunia gelap, namun Kyungsoo yakin dia bukanlah pemeran utamanya. Mungkin Jongin membutuhkan uang untuk hidup, selama Jongin baik-baik saja dan menurutnya tidak ada yang bermasalah Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan.

Ia tak terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan Jongin dan berusaha memberi privasi kepada pemuda itu, dan Jongin tampak sangat menyukai pilihan yang diambil oleh Kyungsoo. Prinsip mereka yaitu untuk saling berbagi kebahagiaan, bukan mengumbar aib satu sama lain.

"Siap untuk kencan?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau mengagetkanku!" Kyungsoo tersentak saat suara familiar itu menyapa secara tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

"Aku memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi sedangkan kau masih belum bersiap sama sekali, kau anggap aku apa, _huh_?!" kata Jongin dingin namun Kyungsoo cukup menganggap hal itu lucu.

Gadis itu melepas apron yang melekat pada tubuhnya, mematikan kompor dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku mengirimkan pesan untuk membatalkan acara kencan kita."

"Kapan?"

"Satu menit yang lalu?" Kyungsoo menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas seolah tengah berpikir. Dan sebuah sentilan kuat didapatnya setelah itu. " _Yak_! Sakit!" serunya sambil mengusap kening yang sedikit memerah.

"Tidak ada pembatalan! Cepat bersiap atau kubawa kau dengan pakaian seperti ini!"

" _Arasseo_! Aku baru selesai memasak, belum sempat memakannya dan kau sudah menculikku seperti ini. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil berlalu dari sana. Tangannya meremat apron menjadi gulungan kecil, lalu melemparnya pada keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan dan menghilang setelah keluar dari dapur.

Jongin tersenyum sendiri, sudut matanya melirik makanan yang baru selesai dimasak oleh Kyungsoo. Benar, gadis itu sangat pandai memasak di usianya yang terbilang masih belia. Dan Jongin pikir, gadis yang bisa memasak itu... seksi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pergi dengan membawa motor milik Jongin. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo naik motor. Biasanya mereka selalu naik bus atau berjalan kaki, tapi kali ini Jongin sedang ingin memamerkan motornya. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Jongin erat karena takut jatuh. Bukannya Kyungsoo yang bertingkah berlebihan, tapi salahkan Jongin yang mengendarai motornya seperti orang kesetanan.

Tanpa memiliki tujuan yang jelas, mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuat taman hiburan yang cukup besar, tentu saja saran dari Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit kekanakan, dan Jongin hanya pasrah saat gadis itu menyeretnya untuk membeli bando dengan bentuk-bentuk lucu yang sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tapi demi membuat Kyungsoo senang, baiklah, anggap saja ia tak mau merusak acara kencan pertama mereka.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kita bermain itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah permainan di mana terdapat banyak lubang dan mereka harus memukul apapun yang keluar dari lubang itu secepat mungkin. Mereka harus beradu cepat untuk mendapat skor tertinggi dalam waktu satu menit.

"Itu mainan anak kecil, Kyungsoo."

"Siapa bilang?! Kita beradu cepat dan yang kalah harus mentraktir permen gulali yang besar."

"Kalau kau yang kalah?" tanya Jongin ringan yang membuat Kyungsoo diam dan berpikir keras.

"Aku... Kau mau kubelikan permen gulali?" tanyanya tidak yakin yang dibalas dengan muka datar oleh Jongin.

"Lupakan, kau tidak pandai bernegosiasi." Jongin mengalungkan tangan pada pundak Kyungsoo dan berniat menyeretnya menjauh, tapi gadis itu memang senang sekali membantahnya.

"Aku ingin bermain itu Jongin! Sebentar saja, membeli dua koin tidak akan menghabiskan uangmu!"

Jongin tersinggung jika sudah ada yang membicarakan uangnya. Dia bukan pria miskin meski hidup seorang diri, jadi ia langsung menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo. Seperti yang diduga, gadis itu kalah di akhir permainan, dan tebak apa? Jongin tetap membelikannya permen gulali meski ia menang dengan alasan Kyungsoo yang mengatainya curang. Kyungsoo bilang kekuatan mereka tidak sepadan, dan itu tidak adil baginya. Baiklah, anggap saja wanita selalu benar.

"Jongin, banyak gadis yang memperhatikanmu," ujar Kyungsoo di sela langkah santai mereka. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa para gadis itu tetap melirik Jongin meski jelas-jelas lelaki itu tengah mengalungkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dengan posesif.

"Tentu saja, karena aku tampan." Jongin menyibak rambutnya dengan tangan, sengaja menunjukkan dahi kebanggaannya yang membuat beberapa gadis hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu," balas Kyungsoo dengan nada sedatar permukaan lapangan _ice skating_.

"Kau ingin melihatku yang lebih tampan?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala, menuntut penjelasan dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. "Aku lebih tampan jika sedang menembak." Jongin menambahkan sebuah seringai setelahnya.

"Lalu?"

Bola mata Jongin terputar jengah, "Kau tidak ingin melihatku saat menembak?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya dan itu tidak keren, lebih tepatnya mengerikan."

"Tapi kau juga menembak salah satu dari mereka saat itu."

"Itu berbeda! Aku menembaknya untuk pertahanan diri, bukan untuk kesenangan."

"Kau pikir aku melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang? Aku melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup." Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia tak suka pembicaraan seperti ini. Mereka selalu berdebat saat membicarakan tentang kehidupan Jongin. "Kemarilah!" Lelaki itu menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat permainan. "Pilihlah, kau ingin hadiah yang mana?"

Kyungsoo menatap barang-barang yang disusun di depan tempat tersebut, dan ia baru menyadari jika itu adalah tempat permainan menembak. "Aku tidak sedang menginginkan apapun."

Tentu saja, apa yang bisa Jongin harapkan dari Kyungsoo. Sudah dikatakan kalau gadis itu senang sekali membantahnya bukan? "Boneka yang besar itu? Aku mengerti," ujarnya asal yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari Kyungsoo. Jongin bertanya pada penjaga permainan itu dan dia harus menembak sebanyak lima kali tanpa satupun yang meleset untuk mendapatkan boneka besarnya.

Lima tembakan yang Jongin arahkan, semuanya meleset, dan itu sukses membuat _mood_ Kyungsoo membaik terbukti dari bagaimana renyahnya ia tertawa. Tawanya manis sekali, terlalu manis hingga Jongin sangat ingin untuk mengecap bibirnya.

"Kupikir kau sekeren itu tapi ternyata tidak," ujar Kyungsoo di sela tawa meledek yang sampai membuatnya sedikit tersengal.

"Aku penembak terbaik, _eoh_!"

"Baiklah, tapi kenyataannya kau tidak berhasil menembak satupun targetmu, Kim Jongin- _ssi_." Kyungsoo terkikik geli, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang memasang muka datar.

"Baiklah, aku main lagi!" ujarnya tak terima sambil kembali merogoh kantongnya untuk membeli koin. "Kemarilah!" Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, sedikit memaksa, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di belakang sang gadis.

" _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diam dan ikuti saja!" Posisi Jongin berada di belakang Kyungsoo, menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya memegang senapan yang ia gunakan, lalu tangannya ikut menuntun Kyungsoo untuk membidik sasarannya. "Jangan melihatku, fokuslah pada sasaranmu!"

"Menembak seperti tadi saja tidak bisa apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini?! Kalau ingin memelukku bilang saja!" ejeknya yang langsung mendapat pukulan di kepala dari Jongin. Tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya, tapi bagi Kyungsoo rasanya sudah seperti tidak sengaja membentur tembok. " _Yah_! Sakit! Kau ini kasar sekali _sih_!"

Bukannya menyesal Jongin malah terkikik lucu, "Makanya, kalau tidak mau seperti itu menurutlah padaku!" Lelaki itu memfokuskan pandangan pada bidikannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti pergerakan Jongin dengan asal-asalan. Ya, tidak peduli Kyungsoo berusaha atau tidak, kuasa ada di tangan Jongin. Anggap saja ini hanya modusnya agar bisa memeluk Kyungsoo. _Cih_ , lelaki memang seperti itu.

Dor-Dor-Dor-Dor-Dor!

Tembakan berlangsung sebanyak lima kali dengan beruntun. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dan ia hampir saja mengomel kenapa Jongin membuang-buang pelurunya begitu saja namun pekikan seorang penjaga permainan tersebut mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya. Dia berseru heboh menanyakan asal-usul Jongin seperti, _Apa kau seorang polisi? Apa kau Snipper? Apa kau tentara?_ Bahkan hingga, _Apa kau pemain drama yang menjadi tentara tampan itu?_ Yang benar saja.

Dan ya, entah dapat keajaiban dari mana lelaki itu berhasil menembak dengan poin sempurna dan Kyungsoo harus berakhir kerepotan dengan membawa boneka sebesar ukuran tubuhnya saat ini.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk mendapatkan boneka ini?!"

Jongin menata poni rambut hitamnya sendiri dengan gaya sok sibuk berusaha untuk menghindari amukan Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya kalau mau memberi jangan menyusahkanku begini! Orang-orang terus melihatku dan mereka mulai berpikir aku adalah maskot taman bermain!"

" _Arasseo_!" Jongin menarik paksa boneka itu, wajah kesalnya tidak dibuat-buat dan telinganya benar-benar panas karena kecerewetan Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini! Jangan kemana-mana dan tunggu hingga aku kembali!" titahnya sambil menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku kecil.

Lelaki itu kemudian hilang untuk beberapa saat, butuh waktu hampir sepuluh menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menunggu hingga Jongin kembali dengan cegiran tengilnya yang membuat matanya menyipit sempurna.

"Kau kemanakan boneka itu?"

"Kubuang di dekat wahana permainan air, banyak gazebo dan tanaman rimbun di sana. Kupikir tidak akan ada yang tahu." Sebuah cengiran ia tambahkan untuk melengkapi kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya acuh, ia tak ingin peduli meski jujur saja jauh dalam hatinya sedikit penasaran, tapi catat yang bagian awal! Dia . Tidak . Peduli.

"Kupikir kau menyukai boneka, ada banyak boneka beruang di kamarmu." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya selagi mereka kembali berjalan.

"Aku memang menyukainya, aku hanya tidak suka saat kau menyuruhku membawanya seperti tadi," ujarnya sedikit cemberut. Jangan bilang dia mulai meyesal karena Jongin tidak jadi memberinya boneka. Seharusnya Jongin mulai belajar, karena ketika seorang gadis berkata tidak maka itu artinya iya, sedangkan jika iya itu artinya tidak. Ah, dasar wanita.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Ia diam sebentar, lalu melepas gandengan tangannya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo sambil mengamati penampilan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Kyungsoo tengah menggenakan _dress_ berwarna cerah yang tingginya hampir mencapai lutut. Sebuah _flat shoes_ membungkus kaki jenjangnya sedangkan rambut panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang sedikit bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Kyungsoo sangatlah cantik, menggemaskan, dan… entahlah, Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti gadis itu sangat menggemaskan hingga Jongin ingin merematnya hingga habis. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum, ingatkan Jongin untuk tetap bernapas dengan baik di depannya.

"Kurasa penampilanmu... Sangat feminin," ujarnya dengan sangat terkontrol. Dia tengah menahan napasnya, atau menahan yang lain? Ah, sudahlah.

Gadis itu turut mengamati tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Memang, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan tidak suka, tapi pelaku kejahatan banyak mengincar gadis polos sepertimu," jawabnya sambil kembali berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku terlihat polos?"

"Apa menurutmu kau tidak?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya, kurasa kau memang ada benarnya." Genggaman tangan Jongin berubah menjadi rangkulan saat menyadari beberapa pemuda tampak memandangi tubuh gadisnya. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa _insecure_ , tapi keberadaan Jongin selalu berhasil memberinya perasaan aman. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jangan pergi kemanapun jika tanpa aku."

Kyungsoo menyikut tubuh Jongin sedikit kuat hingga lelaki itu mulai berakting kesakitan. "Itu bukan sebuah solusi, kau tidak bisa selalu ada tiap kali aku membutuhkanmu!"

Jongin berpikir sebentar, lalu memutuskan sesuatu tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus menuruti semua peritahku. Ini demi kebaikanmu jadi jangan menolaknya!"

Pikiran Kyungsoo menebak bahwa Jongin akan memberinya senjata untuk menjaga diri, atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi dia akan menugaskan dua orang _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi sepertinya bayangan Kyungsoo terlalu jauh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti saat Jongin membawanya untuk memasuki sebuah salon kecantikan.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini?!"

"Kubilang kau tidak boleh membantah, jadi jangan membantah!"

Jongin memanggil seseorang yang seperti sudah dikenalnya, membisikkan sesuatu lalu wanita cantik berambut pendek itu menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang membelakangi cermin. Sudut pikiran Kyungsoo bertanya sejak kapan Jongin berteman dengan _noona-noona_ penjaga salon, tapi siapa peduli? Ia hanya diam saat wanita itu mulai menyentuh rambutnya, memotong bahkan mengecatnya sekaligus. Ia hampir saja berontak namun tatapan tajam yang Jongin berikan seakan mengisyaratkan pada tubuhnya untuk tetap terpaku di tempat.

Sentuhan _make up_ tipis juga diberikan pada bagian akhir. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum cerah saat mengembalikan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin yang langsung menariknya pada sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari cermin hingga menampilkan keseluruhan penampilannya saat ini.

Demi Tuhan! Ini sangat bukan Kyungsoo sekali!

Gadis itu memekik sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti wanita di film yang selalu memegang pistol." Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menggerakkan poninya yang masih terasa janggal, dia tak penah memiliki poni. "Kurasa aku butuh kacamata hitam Jongin, dan juga baju kulit ketat dari atas sampai bawah. Ini menggelikan, apa tidak terlalu aneh?"

Jongin terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat gadis itu masih sibuk mematut penampilan barunya sedikit heboh.

"Tidak, kau tampak cantik."

Ya, cantik. Dress yang sama masih melekat di tubuhnya, namun rambut panjangnya yang kini menjadi lurus dan berwarna hitam legam membuatnya tampak jauh berbeda. Jangan lupakan juga poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya, jenis poni yang tidak membuatnya semakin imut tapi semakin menambah kesan dewasa.

 _Make up girly_ dan lipstik _pink_ yang menaungi bibirnya dihapus, membuat wajahnya terkesan sangat natural dengan _smookey eyes_ namun tak menghilangkan aura cantik. Apalagi ditambah dengan lensa mata berwarna hijau. Gadis itu masih menggemaskan, namun terlihat jauh lebih tegas dan dewasa. Membuat Jongin tidak lagi ingin merematnya sampai habis melainkan melempar gadis itu ke ranjangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terkadang ia ingin lakukan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin setelah kewarasannya kembali.

" _Wow_!" Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa menambahkan apapun setelahnya.

" _Wow_ , bagaimana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, " _Wow_ , biasa saja." Dia terkikik saat menyadari ekspresi kecewa Jongin yang sudah mengharapkan lebih.

Lelaki itu memberantakkan rambut Kyungsoo sebagai ajang penyaluran rasa kesalnya, membuat rengekan sang gadis mau tak mau ia dapatkan yang entah kenapa itu malah membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. Jongin suka gadis manja, di mana ia bisa menjadi satu-satunya _superhero_ keren yang akan melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus menyuruhku?! Kau bilang aku mendapat libur dua hari, mengapa tidak menyuruh si Albino itu saja?!" suara Jongin menggema sejak kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Albino, Kai!" seru pemuda yang merebahkan diri di sofa meski sama sekali tidak diabaikan oleh Jongin.

Dia langsung menuju sebuah meja besar di tengah ruangan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada kursi di depannya. Seseorang dengan telinga caplangnya yang khas tampak sudah sedari tadi menunggu sambil menyilangkan kaki beserta sigaret yang dengan setia terselip di kedua bibirnya. Ruangan itu gelap dan dipenuhi kepulan asap yang mampu membuat penderita asma kambuh seketika, tapi Jongin sudah terbiasa.

"Ada Sehun di sini kenapa tidak menyuruhnya?! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku tenang barang sehari saja?!" protes Jongin lagi.

Sehun mendesis, "Bicaramu seperti anjing betina baru melahirkan. Lihat, baru sehari punya pacar saja sudah berani menolak tugas," ejek Sehun yang langung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Jongin. Andai Chanyeol tidak ada di sana, sudah dipastikan mereka sama-sama berakhir dengan lebam di wajahnya.

"Sehun sedang ada transaksi setelah ini. Aku akan menambah masa liburmu jika kau menyelesaikan ini dengan baik," kata Chanyeol dengan nada tenang, lebih tepatnya kelam, sambil memberikan sebuah foto pada Jongin.

Dia mengamati foto itu sejenak, menyimpan ingatan wajah yang akan menjadi sasarannya dengan baik agar ia tak salah orang. Dia tidak pernah memiliki riwayat salah orang, tapi Jongin merupakan sosok perfeksionis yang menginginkan semua kerjanya berjalan dengan mulus.

"Kudengar kau dekat dengan gadis sekelasmu," ujar Chanyeol santai sambil menaruh beberapa kertas berisi informasi targetnya di depan Jongin. Sedikit pengalihan topik ceritanya, tapi jika Chanyeol yang sudah bicara, maka tidak ada yang sanggup menyalahkan.

Pandangan Jongin langsung beralih pada Sehun, mendapati pemuda albino itu menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Sial, pasti dia yang sudah menjadi mata-mata dan melaporkan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Jongin cukup dekat dengan Sehun, tapi untuk masalah seperti ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun.

Jongin berdecak, "Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan merepotkanmu," tuturnya dengan baik.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menghembuskan kepulan asap dari bibirnya. Ingat, ketika Chanyeol tersenyum, bukan selalu berarti bahwa dia sedang bahagia. Dia memiliki banyak tipe senyum, dan salah satunya adalah yang bisa membuatmu mati berdiri. "Kim Kyungsoo. Gadis yang memergokimu menembak, terlibat saat perseteruan dengan _Darker_ lalu berakhir menjadi kekasihmu. Bukankah dia terlalu berani?"

"Dia gadis baik-baik yang tidak pernah memiliki catatan kejahatan. Dia hanya gadis rumahan, Chanyeol. Berhenti mempermasalahkan itu."

"Justru karena dia gadis baik-baik, kuharap dia tidak menjadi kelemahanmu."

Jongin menghela napas. Chanyeol memang yang terbaik dalam membolak-balikkan kalimat.

"Sehun, kembalikan motorku sampai di flat. Akan kupakai besok pagi," kata Jongin setelah ia selesai membaca tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Untuk kencan?"

Sehun bukanlah hal yang cukup penting untuk ia tanggapi. Jongin beralih pada tempat penyimpanan senjata untuk memilih yang akan ia gunakan. Hingga suara ketukan _heels_ menyapa gendang telinganya, dan ia mulai merasa jengah saat langkah kaki itu semakin dekat.

Hanya ada dua wanita yang lancang masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol, dan kabar buruknya, mereka sama-sama suka menggoda.

" _Hei_ Tampan, akan pergi berburu?" sapanya riang sambil duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Jongin. "Kudengar kau punya seorang gadis, tidak ingin mengenalkannya padaku? Aku penasaran secantik apa gadis yang bisa mengambil hatimu, meski aku tidak yakin apa kau masih punya hati."

Lihat? Pasti berita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh telinga orang yang ada di _Black Pearl_ dan Jongin sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sehun atas kejadian ini.

"Yang pasti jauh lebih baik darimu, Lu."

"Jangan mengatai wanitaku seperti itu! Gadis belo itu bahkan tidak lebih cantik dari Luhan!" bela Sehun tidak terima ketika Luhan, kekasihnya, mendapat kalimat tidak mengenakkan dari Jongin.

"Berhenti memanggilnya gadis belo atau kau mati di tanganku!" ancam Jongin yang jika dilihat oleh orang awam, maka mereka akan seratus persen yakin bahwa Jongin akan membunuh Sehun.

"Astaga, Kai! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu membela seorang gadis hingga seperti ini!" Luhan terkikik dan sedikit tersipu sambil dibuat-buat setelah mendengar ancaman Jongin, tapi malangnya, yang diajak bicara malah tidak merespon. "Kai, kau masih dendam padaku karena aku meminta Sehun meminjam motormu?! Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti seorang gadis," tambah Luhan saat Jongin berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya sambil membawa koper kecil berisi senjata. Sehun menghadangnya, dan mau tidak mau ia tertahan beberapa saat untuk mendengar celotehan tidak penting mereka.

"Jadi kencan di mana, _huh_? Kuharap kau tidak cukup nekat untuk membawanya langsung ke flatmu," goda Sehun.

" _Ah_ , sudah ada yang mau kencan ya? Kurasa tidak akan jauh dari taman bermain, bukankah gadismu suka hal seperti itu?!" sahut Luhan ikut-ikutan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" seru Jongin.

Wanita rusa itu menertawakan kalimatnya, "Berani bertaruh kau akan berakhir dengan hal seperti itu, aku juga pernah menjadi gadis polos yang kasmaran, Kai! Percaya padaku," ujarnya mantap sambil memberikan sebuah kerlingan untuk Jongin.

"Ada banyak gadis cantik di sekolah, kenapa kau tetap bertahan dengan tante-tante menyebalkan itu, _huh_?" ujar Jongin sambil menendang kaki Sehun hingga mengaduh, jelas sekali sindiran itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

Sehun dan Luhan memang beda empat tahun, dan parahnya Luhan yang memegang usia lebih tua hingga terasa sedikit aneh. Dan hal itu selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Jongin tiap kali si pemuda kesal dan ingin balas menggoda mereka.

"KIM KAI! SIALAN KAU!" teriakan Luhan menggema, tapi ia hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Tugasnya menunggu, ia hanya harus menyelesaikannya dengan baik lalu besok berkencan dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kalimat Luhan, menertawakan betapa mustahilnya jika ia benar-benar harus masuk ke taman bermain yang seumur-umur tidak pernah dia kunjungi kecuali saat ia kecil dulu. Namun siapa yang tahu, ketika keesokan harinya Jongin benar-benar berakhir di sana dengan bando di kepala serta permen gulali di tangan kanannya. Mungkin begitulah cinta bekerja. Selalu mampu mencairkan yang dingin atau bahkan membekukan yang panas sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan menggunakan bando lagi! Itu sama saja merusak semua usahaku untuk mengubah dandananmu!" seru Jongin sambil menarik bando dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku terlihat baik?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepala. "Jangan terlalu sering menggunakan _dress_ , terlalu _girly_."

"Siapa kau mengatur-atur hidupku?!"

"Apa aku terlalu mengekangmu?" tanya Jongin serius dengan muka polosnya yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan bola mata. Bukankah Jongin yang biasanya lebih sering melemparkan candaan?!

"Aku bercanda! Serius sekali _sih_ ," ujarnya sambil mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di bahu Jongin.

Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit, lalu kembali menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa gadis itu terjemahkan. Jongin kemudian tersenyum, sebelah tangannya meraih sesuatu di saku celana lalu mengarahkannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Tringg..

Sebuah kalung menjuntai, berwarna putih lengkap dengan liontinnya yang menarik perhatian. Liontin tersebut berbentuk seperti angka delapan namun bagian atasnya memiliki ukuran lebih kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan lingkaran bawahnya yang lebih besar dengan mutiara berwarna hitam memenuhi tengahnya dan butiran-butiran permata turut memberikan kesan cantik di sana. Satu yang pasti, Kyungsoo yakin harganya tidak murah.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo memasang wajah datar. Sebenarnya bukan datar, ia hanya bingung bagaimana harus berekspresi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seorang gadis harusnya terkejut saat sang pria memberinya sebuah hadiah seperti ini."

"Kau tidak bilang kalau itu untukku!"

Jongin menghela napas jengah, "Baiklah, ini untukmu!"

" _Woahhh_ ," ujar Kyungsoo sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

"Terlambat!"

Gadis itu tertawa manis sambil menyentuh liontin yang tergantung di tangan Jongin. "Di mana kau mendapatkannya?!" Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia dalam suaranya.

"Di semak-semak saat membuang boneka tadi."

Gadis itu berdecak, "Kau tidak romantis sekali!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pria romantis, jadi jangan pernah mengharapkan hal-hal manis dariku."

"Ini mutiara hitam?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyentuh benda hitam pejal di bagian tengah liontinnya.

"Bukan, itu kotoran kambing."

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa hingga bibir manisnya membentuk sebuah _heartshape_ , "Kau pria lucu."

"Aku tidak lucu!"

"Kau pria dingin."

"Kurasa itu terdengar lebih baik," kata Jongin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya setuju membuat Kyungsoo berdecih. Ia tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, dibukanya kaitan kalung itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo memintanya untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah, biar kupakaikan."

Seperti anjing peliharaan, Kyungsoo begitu tunduk dengan perintah Jongin. Ia sedikit menunduk saat lelaki itu berusaha mengaitkan kaitan kalung di lehernya. Posisi mereka begitu dekat, hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan helaan napas hangat Jongin yang menerpa pipinya.

Serbuk merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. Ia selalu merasa nyaman tiap kali berbicara dan saling melemparkan candaan bersama Jongin, tapi entah kenapa tiap kali lelaki itu berubah menjadi lebih serius jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih kuat.

Jongin memiliki sisi yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo hampir meleleh seperti lilin yang terbakar api. Wangi musk dari tubuh Jongin semakin membuat kulitnya meremang, dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti ketika terkadang sentuhan lembut Jongin mampu mengirimkan energi listrik berkekuatan kecil pada tubuhnya.

Jongin menyentuh rahangnya saat Kyungsoo sibuk menunduk memperhatikan kalung baru, menyembunyikan wajah merah lebih tepatnya. Lelaki itu menarik wajahnya untuk diangkat, sedikit berlebihan hingga gadis itu mendongak, dan saat itu juga Jongin mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan cara yang manis.

Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo memaksa gadis itu untuk semakin dekat. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Jongin harus menunduk, namun semua itu terasa pas dan tak kurang sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Jongin menekan bibirnya lebih dalam, hanya sekedar kecupan namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kewarasan Kyungsoo tercerai berai.

Tidak terlalu lama hingga Jongin melepasnya dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dan tak bisa diartikan, Jongin sudah bersiap jika saja gadis itu akan menamparnya kuat-kuat karena sudah lancang.

Namun nyatanya gadis itu hanya diam, menundukkan kepala lagi setelah Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menjadi salah tingkah. Membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa aku yang pertama?"

Lalu gadis manis itu mengangguk malu bercampur ragu.

Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin Jongin mencuri sebuah ciuman begitu saja?! Ayolah, ia tak bisa menyamakan Kyungsoo dengan gadis yang biasa ia temui. Dia berbeda, Kyungsoo gadis baik-baik dan seharusnya Jongin memperlakukannya dengan istimewa.

"B-bukan yang ini, maksudku, yang di sungai malam itu," jelas Kyungsoo lagi tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Oh, jadi ini ciuman kedua mereka. Kyungsoo menganggap yang itu sebuah ciuman? Tapi waktu itu Jongin hanya berusaha memberi napas tanpa maksud apapun, meski faktanya bibir mereka juga sama-sama bertemu. Ah, sudahlah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Jongin setelah menyadari gadis itu menunduk terlalu lama. Dia pikir Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengannya, tapi ternyata gadis itu masih bisa tersipu juga pada saat-saat seperti ini. "Jangan diam seperti ini, rasanya sangat aneh."

"A-apa aku juga yang pertama?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo tanpa tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa, berusaha memilah kata, tapi gadis itu kemudian mendahului jawabannya. " _Oh_ , aku mengerti. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan?" lalu gadis itu tertawa, sedikit hambar.

" _Hm_ , kau tidak sedang cemburu kan?"

"Aku?! Tidak!"

"Kenapa panik begitu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu?!"

"Ayolah, wajahmu memerah dan kupikir kau tengah malu saat ini."

Kyungsoo melepas genggaman mereka dan berjalan mendahului, sedikit menghentakkan kaki kesal saat melangkah yang semakin membuat senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Jongin. Mengapa gadis itu begitu menggemaskan hingga Jongin hampir membuang seluruh harga diri hanya untuk melihat tawa manisnya yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kyungsoo, di kamar lebih tepatnya. Itu sudah biasa bagi mereka, meski faktanya baru beberapa hari menjadi pasangan kekasih, tapi Jongin sudah sering keluar masuk rumah Kyungsoo untuk belajar bersama. Ada taman kecil yang bisa dijangkau dari kamar Kyungsoo, dan mereka biasa memanfaatnya untuk belajar bersama.

Gadis itu baru kembali setelah memenuhi panggilan dari Ibunya. Ia menutup pintu pelan saat mendapati Jongin tengah memejamkan mata di atas ranjang.

Kamarnya selalu tertata rapi, ada banyak buku yang ditata dengan begitu teratur di sebuah rak tinggi hingga memerlukan tangga jika ingin mengambil yang bagian atas. Ruangan tersebut didominasi oleh warna putih dan coklat gelap pada beberapa furnitur. Langit-langit yang tinggi membuatnya terasa begitu megah meski sebenarnya tidak sebesar itu.

Ada pintu dan kaca besar yang menjadi sumber cahaya utama saat siang hari di ruangan itu. Dan di luarnya langsung terhubung dengan taman kecil. Sebenarnya lebih ke sebuah balkon, namun ukurannya cukup luas dan ditanami dengan rumput hijau yang subur ditambah dengan beberapa pohon membuatnya tampak segar.

Pagarnya dibangun seperti tembok bercat putih bersih namun hanya sebatas dada orang dewasa, jadi mereka tetap bisa melihat pemandangan dari lantai dua rumah Kyungsoo. Pantas saja Jongin sangat betah di sana. Rumah Kyungsoo jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang flatnya yang tampak kumuh, meski sebenarnya juga tidak sekumuh itu.

Ayah Kyungsoo seorang desain ruang jadi tidak heran jika rumahnya sangat bagus, tapi sayangnya dia tengah bekerja di Cina. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibunya.

Gadis itu melangkah ke arah dinding kaca dan menarik gordennya agar Jongin tak merasa silau. Lalu saat ia berbalik, lelaki itu ternyata sudah membuka mata sambil menatapnya.

"Kupikir kau tidur," ujar Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursi depan meja rias, menyilakan kakinya di atas sana sambil menarik tumpukan buku yang sudah ia siapkan sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau pikir aku ke sini hanya untuk menumpang tidur?" jawabnya sambil mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di atas ranjang.

" _Argh_ , kau menghancurkan jadwal membacaku," ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan kepala di atas tumpukan buku tersebut.

"Jadi buku lebih penting daripada aku, _huh_?" sahutnya tak terima.

"Aku sudah terbiasa membaca buku setiap hari, apalagi di akhir pekan seperti ini."

"Aku sudah menyempatkan waktu untukmu. Kau tahu kan? Waktu liburku tidak datang setiap hari, jadi nikmati saja!" Jongin memasang wajah datar menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah merasa kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan _sih_? Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang pekerjaanmu, apa kau mencuri bank?"

Sebuah bantal langsung melayang tanpa kendali dan beruntung Kyungsoo berhasil menghindarinya. "Aku bukan pencuri bank! Aku tidak serendah itu dan aku tidak pernah mencuri milik orang lain! Ingat itu!"

"Lalu apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo jengah. "Mengedarkan narkoba?"

"Terkadang."

" _MWO_?!" Kyungsoo melajukan kursinya yang memiliki roda hingga menabrak pada sisi ranjang dengan cepat, dia hanya asal bertanya dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jongin. "Demi Tuhan! Kau hanya bercanda kan?!"

"Sungguh, kadang aku melakukan itu. Aku melakukan apapun yang diperintah oleh Chanyeol."

"Lelaki itu menyeramkan." Kyungsoo bergidik saat ingatan di mana Chanyeol yang pernah hampir menyentuhnya saat itu benar-benar menjadi trauma tersendiri.

Jongin terkekeh, "Jadi kau takut padanya? Dia pemimpin _Black Pearl,_ sudah sepatutnya dia ditakuti."

"Kau bekerja sangat keras untuknya, tapi apa kau mendapat imbalan yang sesuai? Kupikir kau tidak sekaya itu."

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Setidaknya sewa tempat tinggal yang lebih baik, flatmu sudah sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempat peternakan ayam!"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Kyungsoo berlebihan, flatnya sangat baik, mungkin karena pencahayaan yang kurang dan cat yang gelap membuatnya tampak sedikit suram. "Jangan salah, _eoh_! Aku bisa membeli apapun yang kumau sekarang, aku punya motor mahal. Kau mau mobil? Aku bisa membelinya. Penjahat memang suka tinggal di tempat seperti itu, Soo. Mereka tidak suka mendapat perhatian."

" _Ohhhh_ , jadi kau itu penjahaaat?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya _sok_ mengiyakan. Nada yang ia gunakan lebih mirip seperti anak TK yang baru tahu kalau Matahari terbit dari Timur.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah jahat padaku."

" _Eum_ , mau kujahati?" tawar Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya disertai sebuah seringai.

" _Aishh_." Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya sambil tersipu. Menghindari tatapan Jongin yang tengah menertawakannya begitu senang.

" _Aigoo_ , begitu saja memerah, _hm_?"

"Jongin, aku bertanya serius. Apa kau juga ikut memakai hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, ia membicarakan tentang obat terlarang yang tadinya dibicarakan oleh Jongin. Dahinya berkerut pertanda bahwa ia tengah khawatir, dan Jongin kembali tersenyum menyadari hal itu.

Diusapnya kepala Kyungsoo pelan lalu beralih untuk menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku cukup tahu kalau itu hanya merusak tubuhku. Tidak ada anggotaku yang memakainya." Jongin tersenyum lagi, sedikit menenangkan rasa gundah Kyungsoo.

"Kau merokok?"

"Terkadang, saat aku ingin."

"Jangan merokok lagi!"

"Permintaan diterima." Jongin menjawabnya begitu ringan seakan tanpa beban, seperti tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. Tidak bisakah ia serius sedikit?!

Gadis itu mengerang dan melepas genggaman tangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, aku berusaha menahannya tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Maksudku, kejadian malam itu, aku hampir mati karena serangan jantung dan bahuku sampai tertembak. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di setiap harimu!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Soo."

"Itu berbahaya Jongin!"

"Tidak, kau hanya tidak terbiasa!" Kyungsoo diam, sadar bahwa ia tak berhak mengatur hidup Jongin tapi ia tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada lelakinya. "Aku terbiasa, aku sudah terlatih Soo. Kau pernah melihat film action? Pemeran utama tidak pernah mati, semuanya terasa begitu mudah dan berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ini sangat menyenangkan, hanya seperti bermain _game_. Kau pernah melihatku terluka sejauh ini? Tidak kan? Bahkan lecet sedikitpun tidak sama sekali. Aku baik-baik saja, ia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Kejadian seperti malam itu tidak selalu terjadi, hanya sesekali saja dan aku bisa mengatasinya," sambung Jongin.

"Tapi kau panik saat itu!" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Aku panik karena membawamu. Kau tidak terlatih, apalagi saat bahumu tertembak. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus kubuang ke mana mayatmu jika kau mati."

" _Aish_!" Satu pukulan mendarat di dada Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah cukup berusaha, tapi tetap saja tangannya yang malah berakhir sakit karena dada Jongin sangat keras.

"Pukulanmu lemah sekali."

"Aku perempuan dan kau laki-laki, tentu saja berbeda!" semburnya karena sedang merasa kesal.

Jongin menarik ujung hidung Kyungsoo gemas, "Baiklah, jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Ingin kuajari bela diri?"

" _Huh_?" Gadis itu hanya bergumam, berlagak acuh tapi Jongin yang sudah berdiri sempurna langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo sambil berjalan hingga mau tak mau gadis itu terseret bersamaan dengan kursi yang didudukinya. " _Yah_! Bisa meminta dengan baik tidak _sih_?!"

"Kau yang mengacuhkanku duluan."

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga, kalau tanganku putus bagaimana?!"

"Pernah membaca novel _action_?"

"Belum."

"Nanti kubelikan. Yang banyak, yang genre fantasi sekalian juga boleh. Aku tahu kau suka itu."

Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya. Di mana lagi ia bisa menemukan sosok pacar seperti Jongin yang selalu mengerti dan bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Jongin tidak pernah menyukai buku, tapi ia akan menjadi sangat serius ketika membaca beberapa sinopsis di cover belakang tiap kali Kyungsoo meminta pendapatnya. Lelaki itu tak suka menunggu, tapi dia tak pernah protes tiap kali Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menemani membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah.

Jongin memang selalu berkata bahwa dirinya sangat tidak romantis. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, pemuda itu sangatlah manis. Entah dari sisi yang mana, pemuda tampan dengan segala pesona gelapnya itu selalu bisa menarik hati Kyungsoo dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Meski tak pernah diucapkan, atau mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat untuk diucapkan. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi pemuda itu, sangat menyayanginya hingga berharap untuk menjadi sosok yang dianggap oleh Jongin.

Ya, karena masih terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan oleh Jongin darinya. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya masih bukanlah apa-apa.

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu bersama-sama. Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo beberapa dasar ilmu bela diri. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri saat Jongin tak ada di sana. Tidak terlalu banyak, karena mereka juga lebih tertarik untuk bermain-main dan tertawa bersama.

Jongin juga ikut makan bersama di rumah Kyungsoo, hingga hari hampir petang dan ia pun harus berpamitan. Jujur saja separuh hatinya masih ingin tinggal, tapi ayolah! Dia masih punya muka yang harus tetap dijaga di depan Ibu Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin ia berada di rumah gadis itu seharian atau dia akan dikira gelandangan yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menghabiskan sepiring makanan yang dibuatkan langsung oleh Kyungsoo. Lumayan kan? Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mencari makan malam lagi di flat nanti.

"Jangan mengebut saat mengendarai!" perintah Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu tengah memakai pelindung kepalanya.

"Tentu," ujarnya tanpa berpikir dan sekali lagi itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Berpikirlah sebelum berbicara! Kau membuatku tidak mempercayai ucapanmu."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa kalau tidak mengebut. Motorku berjalan sendiri dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya."

"Mana ada seperti itu!" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jangan mengebut di jalanan! Nyawamu itu hanya satu, kalau menabrak bagaimana?!"

"Ini aku Kyungsoo, tidak akan menabrak. Jangan cerewet seperti itu!"

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya. Jongin sangat keras kepala, melarangnya ini itu hanya terdengar seperti dengungan seekor lebah di telinganya. Ia tak akan pernah mendengarkan. Kyungsoo mengenalnya dengan baik dan seharusnya ia tidak membuang-buang tenaganya untuk mengatur Jongin yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa diatur.

" _Arasseo_ , kalau begitu hati-hati!"

" _Hm_ , aku pergi."

Suara deruman motor menggema di kompleks yang sepi itu. Kyungsoo menghela napas, lain kali ia tak akan mau dijemput Jongin untuk naik motor lagi. Dia lebih suka naik bus bersama atau bahkan berjalan kaki seperti biasanya. Lebih aman, nyaman, tentram dan terjamin.

Dia baru saja kembali ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu utama, tapi belum juga langkah pertamanya sampai, bel di pintu gerbang depan berbunyi memaksanya untuk segera kembali dibukakan.

Ya Tuhan! Sejenak pikirannya berspekulasi apa Jongin kembali lagi? Tapi mengingat ia tak mendengar suara motornya, gadis itu langsung membuka pintu dan dengan langkah setengah hati ia membuka gerbang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Permisi, Anda memiliki sebuah paket."

Kyungsoo termangu sejenak, apa orang ini tidak sedang salah alamat?

"Dengan Nona Kyungsoo?"

"Ya?"

"Silahkan tanda tangan di sini." Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas lengkap dengan bulpennya untuk ditandantangani. Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti, ia tidak sedang memesan barang online apapun dan dia juga sangat jarang mendapat paket. Apa dari Ayahnya? Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu?

Lelaki itu meminta izin untuk mengambil barangnya sebentar setelah Kyungsoo mengembalikan kertas tadi. Dan detik itu juga ia sadar mengapa tak bertanya langsung kepada si petugas saja siapa yang mengirim paket untuknya? Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Do Kyungsoo dengan versi bodoh merupakan hal yang paling langka di Bumi, menurut Kyungsoo sendiri _sih_.

Orang itu kembali, Kyungsoo hampir bertanya namun suaranya tertahan saat bibirnya masih setengah terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Boneka itu?! Ya Tuhan!

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri saat menerima boneka sebesar manusia dari si petugas pengirim paket setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi siapa pengirimnya bukan?

Astaga! Apa tadi ia sempat benar-benar berpikir bahwa Jongin akan membuang boneka ini begitu saja? Untuk kesekian kali Lelaki itu membodohinya lagi. Jadi, apa kalimat Do Kyungsoo dengan versi bodoh merupakan hal yang paling langka di Bumi masih berlaku?

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka itu erat dan mengubur wajah penuh senyumnya di sana. Astaga, apa lagi ini?! Boneka itu memiliki bau seperti Jongin, apa dia menyemprotkan parfum yang biasa ia pakai pada boneka ini? Kyungsoo mengendusnya beberapa kali, dan ia selalu berakhir dengan wajahnya yang merona sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar seperti tengah memeluk Jongin.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! Berhenti membuatku senang!" geramnya seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **-160717-**

 **.**

Ini telat, aku sangat tahu itu kok... Maaf, ternyata lebaran tahun ini jauh lebih sibuk. Ini lama buangettt, janjinya seminggu malah jadi dua minggu lebih. Aku harus memperbaiki tulisanku, yang mana itu susah buangettttttt. Bahkan aku ga yakin apa ini udah lebih baik atau enggak.

Aku banyak ngelakuin kesalahan di gmss, dan parahnya aku ga mau tau sama hal itu. Di gmss aku terlalu terpaku sama deadline yang akhirnya nulis kayak dikejar-kejar Jongin *eh :v Jadinya yang aku pikirin Cuma gimana bisa update cepet, bukan hasil tulisannya. Akibatnya.. Tiap tulisan yang jadi langsung diupload tanpa melalui proses editing, dan parahnya lagi, setelah diupload aku masih ga mau baca ulang! Dan jadilah aku ga pernah tau kesalahanku, jadi tidak melakukan perbaikan. Aku, lelah... Aku banyak belajar dan cari referensi tapi kadang otakku malah jadi penuh :D *efek kelamaan liburan mungkin..

Jadi maaf kalo mungkin update ga selalu bisa cepet, dari pada malah ancur semua mending nulis santai aja, meski aku gak yakin jadinya bakal lebih bagus atau nggak xD Dan satu lagi, aku ga tau kenapa, akhir-akhir ini cuma bisa nulis kalo udah jam sepuluh malem naik, akibatnya aku diomelin ibu terus karena paginya malah tidur, chapter ini aja selesai ngedit jam setengah tiga pagi… Hmm, aku berusaha guys, serius.. Kadang aku juga berpikir untuk keluar dari dunia seperti ini, tapi masih ada mimpi yang harus dicapai *eaaak dan aku masih terlalu sayang kaliannn... Yakali, di ffn masih newbie masa udah mau keluar ajin :v

 **Hehe, ini banyak banget curhatnya. MIND TO REVIEW?! Cerita baru readers baru, readers lama juga boleh kok, kekeke... Jangan kebawa karakter GMSS! Move on guys! Karakter mereka bakal beda *seharusnya sih.. Dan** **tidak ada sequel GMSS** **jadi yang ngerasa minta jangan nungguin oke :)**

 **Kalo kurang garem bilang aja, biar aku tau harus gimana. Kata guruku, "Jangan ada dusta di antara kita." :D Tapi kalo ngasih kritik sekalian sama sarannya yaaa, biar aku ngerti maunya gimana, okay! ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, fav, follow, anad review… See you in the next chap…**

 **WTF with anica?! ini upload ulang, tadi sempet dihapus. Ga tau kenapa file asli kan aku copas, dan yang aku upload malah berubah jadi anica semua -_- syalan, kesel kan jadinya…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka itu erat dan mengubur wajah penuh senyumnya di sana. Astaga, apa lagi ini?! Boneka itu memiliki bau seperti Jongin, apa dia menyemprotkan parfum yang biasa ia pakai pada boneka ini? Kyungsoo mengendusnya beberapa kali, dan ia selalu berakhir dengan wajahnya yang merona sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar seperti tengah memeluk Jongin.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! Berhenti membuatku senang!" geramnya seorang diri.

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **-His Life-**

Kelas baru saja dimulai, dan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya untuk bersyukur karena hal itu. Dia tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan siswa di kelas sejak mengaku sebagai pacar Jongin kemarin. Tidak, bukannya Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk pamer bahwa ia kini sudah memiliki pacar, tapi gunjingan para pembuat gosip yang selalu membicarakan kedekatannya dengan Jongin membuatnya mulai jengah.

Ia juga sudah sangat lelah melihat beberapa gadis, perlu digaris bawahi, beberapa _gadis,_ kerap kali mengolok-olok Jongin dengan kalimat kasarnya. Bahkan tak jarang jika mereka menambahkan sebuah pukulan pada kepala Jongin jika pemuda itu menolak saat mereka menyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang harusnya mereka kerjakan sendiri. Kyungsoo selalu naik darah dan ingin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jongin tentang mengapa ia membiarkan semua itu terjadi?!

Kyungsoo mempunyai batas kesabaran, dan kemarin ia menggebrak meja saat beberapa gadis pentolan di kelas itu hampir menyuruh Jongin melakukan tugas piket milik mereka. Detik itu juga Kyungsoo membuat pengakuan bahwa dirinya adalah pacar Jongin, dan tak lupa juga ia menambahkan sebuah peringatan bahwa siapapun yang berani memperlakukan Jongin dengan buruk maka mereka akan berurusan dengannya.

Kalian pikir itu berhasil?

Tentu tidak. Kyungsoo dan Jongin malah sama-sama harus pulang sore karena mengerjakan tugas piket milik para gadis brengsek itu. Kyungsoo pikir siapa dirinya hingga mampu melawan gadis pemimpin geng di sekolah? Kalau hanya melawan para gadis itu saja sih tidak masalah, tapi kabar buruknya mereka memiliki pacar yang rata-rata pemilik sabuk hitam ekskul Taekwondo. Dengar! Kyungsoo masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

Awal hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu sambil menyumpal kedua telinga dengan headset serta buku di tangannya, meski kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia dengarkan ataupun apa yang sedang ia baca.

Hampir seisi kelas tengah membicarakan hubungannya dengan Jongin, dan para gadis brengsek kemarin tengah berkoar-koar memanaskan suasana dalam rangka membalas dendam pada Kyungsoo. Ya, tentu mereka ingin membuat Kyungsoo menyesal seumur hidup karena pernah menantangnya.

Mereka berbicara tentang Do Kyungsoo, gadis kesayangan guru yang dengan rendahnya memacari seorang Kim Jongin yang gagu. Lihat, dari pemilihan bahasanya saja Kyungsoo sudah ingin untuk memberondong mulut mereka dengan pistol milik Jongin.

Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya bermotif ingin memanfaatkan Jongin untuk menjadi si nomor satu di kelas. Sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo selalu menjadi nomor dua, sedangkan Jongin nomor tiga. Nomor satu tentu saja dimiliki oleh si ketua kelas yang super duper _nerd_ dan karena sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak disegani itu maka tidak ada satupun siswa yang mau mendengarkan perintahnya, bisa dilihat dari betapa kacaunya kelas ini sepanjang hari.

Tak lama, bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyungsoo hampir ingin mati saat mendengarnya namun berusaha tetap tenang di depan Jongin.

 **Plak..**

Kepalanya terdorong ke depan setelah mendapat pukulan dari belakang.

" _Ops_ , maaf aku tak sengaja." Si ketua geng yang bernama Sulli itu pun meringis pada Kyungsoo. "Kupikir tidak ada orang di sini."

" _Yah_! Berhentilah mencari masalah denganku atau aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada wali kelas," ancam Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Astaga, kau mengancamku? Aku sangat takut~" ujarnya berlagak seperti ketakutan namun setelah itu ia tertawa bersama dua temannya yang selalu menempel layaknya permen karet. "Do Kyungsoo yang disayangi para guru, dengarkan aku. Tetaplah menjadi gadis manis dengan bukumu itu, dan jangan pernah berurusan denganku lagi, oke? Aku tidak ingin memiliki masalah dengan gadis kutu buku sepertimu," tuturnya dengan sedikit nada merendahkan.

"Kau pikir aku ingin mencari masalah denganmu?! Berhenti mengganggu Jongin dan aku tidak akan pernah berurusan lagi denganmu!" Kyungsoo tidak tahu dari mana keberanian yang ia dapat hingga bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Sulli.

"Oh, lelaki ini?" tanyanya datar lalu sebelah tangannya menarik rambut Jongin kuat hingga menyebabkan kacamata yang tengah lelaki itu pakai hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?!" Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangan Sulli dari Jongin.

"Astaga, kau merendahkan harga diri wanita karena membela laki-laki seperti ini. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan perilakumu."

"Pergi!"

" _Arasseo_ , lagi pula aku tidak akan tahan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama kalian!" Sulli menepuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan tapi tetap saja itu terasa seperti sebuah hinaan.

Mereka keluar meninggalkan kelas yang hanya dihuni oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin, yang lain pergi ke kantin tentu saja. Tidak ada yang menyia-nyiakan beberapa menit berharga yang hanya datang sekali dalam sehari. Mereka akan mengisi perut hingga penuh atau bercanda dengan teman di halaman sekolah, sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang selalu memilih untuk tetap berada di kelas.

Kyungsoo menyeret bangku dengan kasar hingga bunyi deritannya menggema di seisi ruangan. Membawanya ke samping tempat duduk Jongin lantas membanting sebuah novel dan membacanya di sana.

Sebuah tangan hangat menggenggamnya setelah itu, memaksanya untuk menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya setelah sedari tadi terus menunduk dalam.

"Berhentilah."

Kyungsoo hampir hilang kendali saat lagi-lagi Jongin mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah ia suka, namun ia menahannya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi ayolah... Mereka perempuan dan kau sangat tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak mungkin aku diam saja saat mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah."

"Kau membiarkan harga dirimu diijak oleh mereka, apa menurutmu itu bukan masalah?!"

Jongin menghela napas, "Aku tidak suka kau bertengkar dengannya jadi berhentilah melakukan itu. Jangan libatkan dirimu untuk melindungiku."

Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis baik yang berhati lembut. Ia tak pernah terlibat dalam masalah seperti itu karena sejauh ini dia hanya memilih untuk diam, menghindari masalah yang hanya akan menghambat proses belajarnya, tapi ia juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang disayanginya mengalami hal buruk. Termasuk Jongin.

Seberapa sering Jongin melarangnya, seberapa banyak ia berusaha menekan emosinya, sebanyak itu jugalah Sulli semakin gencar menyerangnya. Dia tidak terima karena Kyungsoo membuat pekerjaan rumah mereka yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Jongin kini terbengkalai begitu saja.

Kyungsoo pikir itu tidak apa-apa untuk sekedar melawannya dengan kata-kata. Namun beberapa hari berlalu, situasi mulai berubah dengan kedatangan Minho, kekasih Sulli, beserta teman-temannya, Taemin dan Key yang bermaksud untuk menggeretak Kyungsoo agar diam.

Gadis itu terpojok. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani melawan Minho. Jongin bahkan bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca saat lelaki itu terus menghujaninya dengan kalimat kasar. Ini tidak adil, laki-laki melawan perempuan itu sangatlah tidak sepadan. Minho bahkan sampai mencekik leher mungil Kyungsoo hingga membuat kepalanya terdongak dan bagian belakangnya membentur tembok, semua orang memekik terkejut tidak terkecuali Jongin yang langsung naik darah.

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah, Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan tajam dan kepala yang tidak lagi ia tundukkan. Ditariknya bahu Minho dari belakang hingga cekikannya pada Kyungsoo terlepas, cengkeraman Jongin cukup kuat tapi terlihat begitu tenang.

"Dia tidak akan mencari masalah jika Sulli berhenti mengganggunya," tekan Jongin sambil menatap Minho tanpa ekspresi yang berarti dalam wajahnya.

Semua murid mengalihkan perhatian pada kedua pemuda itu, beberapa diantaranya bahkan mulai bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapatkan pukulan terlebih dahulu antara Minho dan Jongin. Ya, bagi mereka itu bukanlah lawan yang sepadan mengingat Minho merupakan seorang atlet bela diri sedangkan Jongin hanyalah pemuda _nerd_ yang nekat membela kekasih barunya.

" _Yah_!" Minho mendorong sebelah bahu Jongin dengan tidak etis hingga pemuda itu sedikit mundur ke belakang. "Jangan sok membelanya, biasanya kau juga dibela oleh dia." Minho terkekeh dengan aksen merendahkan yang membuat Jongin harus menghela napas demi menahan emosi.

"Mari kita hentikan ini sebelum semuanya semakin rum—"

 **Bugh.**

Sebuah pukulan melayang dengan tiba-tiba namun berhasil ditahan oleh Jongin dengan sangat baik dengan tangan terlatihnya. Semua orang kembali memekik terkejut karena Kim Jongin menahan pukulan Minho.

" _Woah_ , kau benar-benar cepat rupanya." Minho menyentakkan tangan Jongin kasar, sedikit meringis menahan kepalan tangannya yang mulai berdenyut karena cengkeraman Jongin tadi. Tapi dia seorang Choi Minho. Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamusnya atau ia akan kehilangan muka di depan seluruh teman-temannya.

 **Bugh.**

Satu pukulan yang ia layangkan hampir mengenai perut Jongin, namun sekali lagi pemuda _nerd_ itu menahan kepalan tangan Minho dengan telapak besarnya. Mulai merasa jengkel, kekasih Sulli itu kembali melayangkan pukulan tangannya secara berutun dan cepat, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin selalu berhasil menghindar dengan sangat santai hingga Minho selalu meninju udara kosong. Ini pertama kalinya ia gagal saat berkelahi dengan seseorang.

Napas si Penguasa Sekolah itu memburu, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Jongin yang masih setenang permukaan telaga. "Kita hentikan saja Minho- _ssi_ , dan tolong ajarkan etika pada kekasihmu itu agar dia tidak mudah merendahkan orang lain."

 **Plak.**

Lelah menahan emosinya, Sulli turun tangan sendiri dan menampar pipi Jongin cukup keras. Para pemuda bersorak melihat keberanian gadis itu.

"Gagu! Kau berani berkata seperti itu, _huh_?!" maki Sulli dengan pongah.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya tanpa memutus pandangannya dari Minho. "Lihat? Bukan seperti itu cara seorang gadis bersikap, kuharap kau cukup dewasa untuk tahu siapa yang seharusnya kau bela."

Jongin menepuk bahu Minho yang terdiam di tempat. Menuntun Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Minho yang masih mematung sedangkan Sulli berulang kali mengomelinya karena tidak berhasil melakukan seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Jongin bertanya dengan panik sesaat setelah sampai di sebuah lorong yang sepi. Diangkatnya dagu Kyungsoo untuk mengecek lehernya namun gadis itu menolak. "Biarkan aku melihatnya!" ujarnya lagi sedikit memaksa.

Lalu gadis itu hanya bisa menurut. "Ini pasti menyakitkan," ujar Jongin sambil mengusap bekas kemerahan yang diakibatkan oleh cekikan Minho. "Sudah kubilang jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka, aku tidak mau kau menderita seperti ini. Kau mengerti kan?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo namun yang diajak bicara bahkan tak membalas tatapannya sedikitpun. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada segala arah kecuali bola mata Jongin. "Kyungsoo tatap aku. Sayang, kumohon lihat aku."

Gadis itu menggulirkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menatap mata Jongin yang menatapnya lekat meski perlahan pandangannya semakin buram karena terhalang cairan matanya. "A-Aku takut, J-Jongin aku sangat takut," katanya sambil terbata sebelum air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Lelaki itu dengan sigap memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya sambil mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, meski dalam hati ia sangat menyesal karena merasa semua ini salahnya. Harusnya ia bisa lebih _gentle_ , dia tidak pernah tau bahwa melihat seseorang yang disayanginya menangis akan terasa sesakit ini.

Dan itulah awalnya, di mana Jongin mulai memilih untuk tak lagi bersembunyi di balik penyamarannya. Hanya Demi Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu datang menjemput Kyungsoo untuk berangkat sekolah di sebuah pagi yang cerah dengan rambutnya yang ditata sangat rapi. Tak ada kacamata, behel, atau kepala yang ditundukkan. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan aroma musk bercampur mint segar yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Jas yang ia pakai membentuk tubuhnya dengan baik ditambah kancing teratas kemejanya yang sengaja tidak dikaitkan.

Tidak ada lagi Kim Jongin dengan julukan kutu buku, kini ia berubah menjadi sebuah fenomena baru di sekolah hingga para gadis berjajar ketika ia melewati koridor bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa juga perubahan penampilannya itu menjadi gosip nomor satu yang bertahan hingga beberapa minggu.

Beberapa pria keren sekolah sempat datang untuk mengajaknya berteman, seperti ketua klub basket, dance, renang atau bahkan si Cassanova sekolah, Minho. Ia sempat datang untuk mengajak Jongin bergabung ke dalam gengnya. Tapi Jongin menolak semuanya, tujuannya hanya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak keberatan untuk sekedar berteman tanpa harus terikat dengan kelompok seperti itu, lagi pula ia harus tetap menutup latar belakangnya dengan sangat rapat agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus setelah langkah kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah, "Penampilan barumu! Kupikir kemarin kau sedang menyamar atau apa, kenapa sekarang jadi menunjukkan wajahmu yang sebenarnya?!"

"Kau kesal karena para gadis sekarang mulai menjadi penggemar baruku, benar kan?" jawabnya yang malah terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa peduli dengan mereka!" sanggah Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih ketus.

"Kau cemburu," nada kalimat Jongin terdengar menggelikan, dan itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin ditekuk.

"T-tidak! Bukan begitu, apa tidak apa-apa dengan identitasmu atau apalah, aku tidak mengerti yang seperti itu."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang bahkan tak bisa gadis itu utarakan dengan benar. "Kau pikir aku ini buron, _huh_? Berani bertaruh polisi wanita akan langsung membukakan sel tahanan setelah melihat kedipanku jika aku masuk penjara."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku jauh lebih serius _Kim Kyungsoo_ , pria _mu_ ini sangat keren bahkan dalam kondisi terburuknya sekalipun." Kyungsoo tak membalasnya, ia menundukkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar kalau Jongin memanggilnya menggunakan marga lelaki itu? Menyadari ekspresi gadis itu, Jongin lalu menertawakannya. "Kau milikku, kau tau itu kan? Aku tidak pernah memanggil nama gadis lain seperti ini, harusnya kau sangat bersyukur."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Kau tidak mau jadi Nyonya Kim?"

"Jongin!"

"Ingatlah aku selalu menyimpan pistol di kantong jika suatu saat kau menolak lamaranku."

"Aku akan mengadukan pada polisi karena kau melakukan pengancaman bersenjata, jangan lupa juga kalau aku pernah melihat kejahatanmu," ancam Kyungsoo yang lebih berniat untuk menjadikannya sebuah candaan.

"Jangan membuatku marah," ujar Jongin mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Kupikir aku sudah banyak belajar cara bernegoisasi darimu Tuan Kim, aku tidak akan kalah lagi." Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah merasa menang dalam perdebatan mereka.

Namun senyumnya pudar saat Jongin tiba-tiba menangkup sebelah pipinya sambil memberikan tatapan lekat. Entah hanya perasaan Kyungsoo atau apa, tapi ia merasa tatapan Jongin tampak penuh dengan permohonan.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku kan?" Kyungsoo balas menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kejahatanku, semua yang sudah kau ketahui. Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku kan?" tanya Jongin serius.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda Jongin."

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dariku _," karena aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untukm_ u _Kyungsoo_ , lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Sebuah kernyitan terpasang di raut Kyungsoo, tampak belum bisa mencerna kalimat Jongin dan mengapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan menjadi serius, namun teriakan Jongin yang memanggil seseorang segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Park Eunsoo!"

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, mendapati Eunsoo, tetangganya, tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

" _Yah_! Sejak kapan kau mengenal Eunsoo?!"

"Dia tetanggamu kan? Pulanglah bersamanya."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tangan Kyungsoo secara otomatis bergerak untuk memegang lengan Jongin dengan cepat.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawabnya, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Pulanglah bersama Eunsoo. Langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan pergi ke manapun."

"Kau mendapat tugas lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Ia tidak habis pikir betapa sibuknya lelaki itu bahkan ia selalu mematikan ponselnya hampir sepanjang waktu. Kyungsoo jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Jongin tersenyum, diusapnya kepala Kyungsoo pelan membuatnya tampak seperti anjing peliharaan. "Busnya sudah datang, cepatlah pergi." Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat genggamannya pada tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan lembut di punggung tangan gadis itu.

" _Arasseo_ , jaga dirimu~" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lebih rendah karena tengah tersipu malu. Mengapa Jongin begitu manis.

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu, jaga dirimu." Diusapnya sekali lagi kepala Kyungsoo, lalu mendorongnya untuk segera memasuki bus. "Langsung pulang, jangan ke mana-mana!"

Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan, lalu bus itu mulai berjalan dan bergabung dengan kendaraan lain yang berlalu-lalang. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, kali ini sebuah pesan dan saat ia membukanya hanya ada sebuah kata yang tertulis di sana.

" **Cepat!"**

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat tengah berhenti tak jauh dari posisinya. Lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki, sedikit berlari kecil lalu masuk ke dalam kursi depan mobil itu. Duduk di samping seseorang berkacamata bulat sempurna yang mengambil alih kemudi dan segera melesat dengan cepat membaur di tengah ramainya jalanan Kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya, pikirannya berkecamuk tentang banyak hal hingga ia tak bisa fokus pada yang ia baca dan Jongin termasuk salah satunya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak menelpon atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan sejak berpisah di sekolah tadi.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sembilan, dan Ia harus segera tidur atau jika ketahuan begadang untuk membaca buku lagi, Ibunya tidak akan segan-segan melarangnya untuk membeli buku baru. Gadis itu baru saja melepas cepolan rambutnya sebelum merebahkan diri. Suasana damai dengan desisan pendingin ruangan yang terdengar bagaikan lagu tidur di telinga Kyungsoo. Hampir saja ia terlelap jika tidak ada suara-suara aneh yang menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Suara derap langkah seseorang mengganggu telinganya membuat rasa kantuk menguap entah kemana. Lalu suara ketukan pelan membuatnya kembali bangkit dari tempat tidur. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyungsoo hingga ia sadar bahwa ketukan itu berasal dari pintu kaca yang terhubung ke bagian balkon.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki benda keras untuk pertahanan diri, jadi ia menyambar piala berbahan marmer yang ia dapat saat mengikuti Olimpiade. Bersiap dengan piala di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menyibak korden, dan saat ia membuka tirainya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah manik hitam berkilau yang sudah hampir setiap hari dilihatnya.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo melemparkan piala itu ke sembarang arah, membuka pintu dengan cepat lalu menyalakan lampu ruangan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat cahaya telah mengisi retinanya hingga bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Wajah lelaki itu penuh dengan memar yang berwarna biru keunguan. Sebelah matanya juga sudut bibirnya bengkak dengan darah yang mulai mengering, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, lengan kanannya terluka dan masih mengeluarkan darah hingga menetes sampai membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa?!" Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh Jongin tapi ia takut jika dirinya hanya akan menambah rasa sakit, dahinya berkerut khawatir namun ia cukup sadar untuk segera melakukan pertolongan pertama. Kyungsoo segera berlari ke luar kamar untuk mengambil obat, kemudian mendudukkan Jongin di kursi dan membantu mengobati lukanya.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?!" Jongin hanya diam, sedangkan Kyungsoo tak memiliki waktu untuk menunggu jawaban. "Ya Tuhan, kau terkena serpihan kaca? Belingnya masih menancap di sini." Kyungsoo menaikkan lengan baju Jongin. Mengambil pinset dan berusaha menarik serpihan kaca itu meski jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa ngilu. Ini pasti menyakitkan, ia sendiri ingin menangis tanpa mengetahui alasannya.

" _Argh_!" Jongin memekik, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin panik.

"Maafkan aku, kita ke dokter saja agar mendapat penanganan yang benar."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke dokter," Jongin menyentuh rahangnya yang terasa nyeri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat kakak Chanyeol yang menanganiku waktu itu sa—"

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo tersentak, Jongin membentaknya dan mulai membuatnya merasa takut. Kenapa lelaki itu menjadi seperti ini? "Kalau kau tidak sanggup, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri!" ujarnya sambil menarik pinset dari tangan Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu menariknya kembali.

"B-biar aku saja!" Kyungsoo memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat baik meski ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut dan getaran di tangannya. Sejujurnya ia sangat membenci darah namun Ia tetap melakukan dengan sepenuh hati, tidak mungkin baginya membiarkan Jongin melakukan hal ini seorang diri. Terlalu menyakitkan, dan Kyungsoo berusaha membuat dirinya sedikit berguna dengan membantunya.

Setelah selesai menutup lukanya dengan perban, gadis itu cukup terpana dengan bekas luka di lengan Jongin yang tak jauh dari sana. Seperti luka yang cukup dalam dan hati Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya tentang penyebabnya. Apa Jongin juga sering mendapat luka saat sedang menjalankan misinya? Banyak hal yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui dan ia sangat membenci kenyataan itu.

"Bekas luka itu sudah kudapatkan sejak masih kecil," suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia sedikit tersentak lalu segera menutup kembali lengan baju Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil air hangat lalu mengompres lebam di wajah Jongin dengan begitu hati-hati. Ia terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya karena takut menekan luka Jongin terlalu kuat hingga tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki itu terus menatapnya sedari tadi. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu memutusnya. Mungkin suasana hati Jongin sedang tidak baik dan ia tidak ingin semakin mengacaukannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Memilih untuk segera berdiri lantas merapikan alkohol dan kasa yang baru ia gunakan. Entah sejak detik keberapa namun rasanya situasi menjadi lebih cangung dari biasanya.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanyanya tanpa berani menatap lelaki itu.

"Jika kau mengizinkan."

Dia berpikir sejenak. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang akan membiarkan pria manapun untuk tidur di ruangannya, tapi Jongin? Lelaki itu bukan orang lain kan?

"Jangan sampai Ibuku tahu," putusnya sambil mengunci pintu. "Kau tidur di atas, biar aku saja yang tidur di bawah."

"Apa maksudmu?! Tidak ada yang tidur di bawah." Jongin menatapnya tajam, dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin sangat suka menggunakan nada tingginya.

"Lalu kau ingin kita tidur di tempat yang sama?!" nada bicara Kyungsoo ikut naik, sedikit menekan rasa takut tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka Jongin membentaknya. Tidakkah lelaki itu mengetahui kalau dirinya juga berhak marah karena telah dibuat begitu mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kalau begitu, aku yang tidur di bawah."

"Yah!" Kyungsoo menghela napas berusaha menjeda kalimatnya. "Demi Tuhan, kau sedang sakit Jongin, mau jadi apa kalau tidur di bawah? Yang ada tubuhmu akan bertambah sakit lagi."

"Lalu kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja jika tidur di bawah begitu? Tidak ada yang tidur di bawah!" Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan sedikit pincang. Berniat mengambil bantal yang Kyungsoo jatuhkan namun gadis itu tampak lebih terkejut dengan cara berjalannya.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil meleparkan bantal itu kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya melakukan semua itu.

"Jangan berusaha menyembunyikanya dariku!"

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, tidurlah."

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi berusaha memastikan.

"Tidak, sudah malam."

Lelaki itu berbohong. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itulah yang tanpa sengaja tertanam di pikiran Kyungsoo. Mengapa Jongin seperti memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda, terkadang dia dipenuhi dengan kehangatan serta senyuman khasnya yang melebihi indahnya langit sore, namun terkadang ia juga berubah menjadi sedingin antartika disertai tatapan tajamnya. Gadis itu sudah lelah, ia mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu seharian ini, hampir terkena serangan jantung saat Jongin datang dengan kondisi seburuk itu namun ketika Kyungsoo bertanya lelaki itu bahkan tidak menjawabnya. Tidakkah dia berpikir betapa khawatirnya Kyungsoo akan keadaannya? Jongin tidak menghargai keberadaannya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo lelah.

"Baiklah, memangnya siapa aku hingga boleh mengetahui urusanmu? Kita tidak memiliki hubungan sedekat itu untuk mengetahui masalah satu sama lain, benar kan? Aku mengerti, simpan sendiri masalahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir bisa membantumu mengatasinya."

"Kyungsoo…" Gadis itu mengabaikan panggilannya, menjatuhkan diri pada ranjang dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dengan posisi membelakangi Jongin. Dia pikir Kyungsoo tengah marah dan tak ingin mendengar kalimatnya, jadi sekedar untuk menutup hari, Jongin berkata, "Selamat malam," lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa di sisi lain, sang gadis tengah menunggu sebuah permintaan maaf untuknya.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo sengaja tidak membangunkan Jongin, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar menghindari kemungkinan ibunya bisa masuk. Meninggalkan sebuah notes yang ia letakkan di meja agar Jongin membacanya dan menyiapkan surat izin untuk Jongin supaya tidak merasa bersalah telah membuat pemuda itu absen di sekolah.

Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan saat bertemu dengan Jongin nanti, anggap saja Kyungsoo sedang marah dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungannya. Semuanya terasa canggung hingga ia lebih memilih memperlambat langkahnya untuk pulang meski itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan pintu dengan kunci di tangannya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia bahkan membutuhkan lima menit hanya untuk mempersiapkan hati sebelum berani membuka pintu dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah bergegas sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo spontan menyadari gerakan Jongin yang tampak berkejaran dengan waktu.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi kau masih sakit, tinggallah sebentar. A-atau nanti aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi Jongin…" Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, hanya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dan menuju balkon dengan cepat. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak pergi namun belum juga ia mencapai jarak yang cukup dekat, dirinya sudah dibuat terkejut dengan Jongin yang melompat begitu saja dari balkon kamar.

"JONGIN!" Ingatkan jantung Kyungsoo untuk tetap berdetak. Ia bergegas mencapai balkon dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah berlari tanpa suara menuju gerbang depan. Astaga! Kyungsoo ingat betul di mana lelaki itu berjalan pincang semalam tapi sekarang ia bahkan melompat dengan tangan kosong dari lantai dua. Jongin perlu mendapat beberapa ceramah setelah mereka baikan nanti. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit yang terbuang sia-sia sangat pantas untuk mendapat umpatan darinya, mengingat ia hanya memiliki lima belas menit hingga sampai di sana. Diterobosnya pintu kayu dengan ukiran _Black Pearl_ hingga menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa markas nampak lebih sepi dari biasannya, namun belum juga sempat memikirkan penyebabnya sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajahnya menambah daftar lebam yang menodai paras tampannya. Oh Sehun berdiri dengan napas terengah tepat di depan Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi bodoh hanya karena seorang gadis, _huh_?!" Sehun memakinya sambil kembali menarik kerah seragam Jongin yang kini terpuruk di lantai. "DARI AWAL SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERPACARAN DENGAN GADIS INGUSAN SEPERTINYA!"

Jongin tak bisa menerima kalimat Sehun. Diraihnya kerah Sehun lalu menerjang pemuda itu dengan cepat berusaha memberikan pukulan balik sebelum sebuah teriakan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"HENTIKAN!" Itu Park Chanyeol, ketahuilah tak akan ada kebahagiaan ketika Chanyeol sudah menggunakan nada tinggginya. "Kalian berdua sama-sama kekanakan, kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kai?"

Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan dengan sorot membunuh lalu saling menghempaskan cengkraman satu sama lain.

"Mereka menculik Seulgi hari ini. Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau kalian tidak boleh menarik perhatian di sekolah? Semua berjalan dengan baik sebelum kau mengacaukan semuanya, apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, _huh_? Kau tau seberapa kecewanya aku padamu."

"Kau mempertaruhkan pekerjaan demi membela gad—"

"Diamlah! Kau juga bersalah karena tak menjaga Seulgi dengan baik Oh Sehun!" gertak Chanyeol yang langsung membuat pemuda albino itu tutup mulut. Suasana semakin tegang, kemarahan Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang dikehendaki semua orang, terlebih hal ini menyangkut Kang Seulgi.

Ya, anak emas itu, Seulgi adalah putri dari seorang bandar narkoba yang cukup besar di Asia. Identitas aslinya harus ditutup rapat maka dari itu ia mendapat penjagaan ketat dari Sehun dan Jongin untuk bisa bersekolah dengan normal. Seulgi adalah salah satu dari beberapa sumber uang _black pearl_ yang cukup besar, mereka hanya perlu mengawasi gadis itu dari jauh saat berada di sekolah, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada _bodyguard_ yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sepulang sekolah. Semudah itu, namun tanggung jawab yang mereka pegang cukup besar. Ada banyak musuh dari ayah Seulgi yang mengincarnya, dan harusnya Jongin lebih waspada.

Maka tidak heran jika Chanyeol benar-benar marah setelah mengetahui kelalaian kecil dari Jongin dan Sehun yang bisa berakibat fatal.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kalian harus membawa pulang Seulgi tanpa luka apapun di tubuhnya. Kalian harus kembali sebelum matahari terbenam atau Tuan Kang akan mengetahuinya, mengerti?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan Sehun dengan tatapan frustasinya, terlihat jelas amarah tertahan di matanya dan Jongin lebih memilih untuk bergegas pergi atau membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

Hembusan angin berebut masuk lewat celah kecil jendela sebelum Jongin membuang puntung rokoknya begitu saja lalu menutup jendela mobil. Sehun yang terus menerus diam serta ponselnya yang terus bergetar pertanda pesan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin frustasi. Menonaktifkan ponselnya merupakan pilihan terbaik ketimbang menghadapi Oh Sehun yang akan kembali mengocehinya jika memergoki dirinya membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap kau tidak salah jalan," sindir Jongin halus mengingat mereka sudah cukup lama berkendara namun tak kunjung sampai.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mereka menahannya di Jeonju. Aku tidak tau apa motifnya untuk menculik Seulgi, tapi kupikir ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya Seulgi melainkan dengan _Black Pearl_. Karena mereka menghubungi Chanyeol, bukan Tuan Kang."

Jongin menghela napas, ia sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan geng lain seperti ini. Mereka sangat mengganggu dan Jongin benci untuk menambah pekerjaan yang tidak ada bayarannya. Dia butuh uang, dan membunuh lima orang sekaligus dalam semalam jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melakukan penyerangan antar gangster.

Menit-menit berharganya akhirnya berhasil dilalui. Ingat, mereka hanya punya waktu hingga matahari terbenam untuk menyerahkan Seulgi pulang kembali dengan selamat. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut, bayangannya menggambarkan bahwa ia akan mendapati sebuah mansion mewah atau sebuah bangunan tua di tengah hutan, tapi kenyataannya ia hanya menemui sebuah bangunan yang tidak begitu besar di belakang gedung. Astaga, mungkin mereka adalah salah satu gangster yang kurang modal.

Dia meninggalkan Sehun dan memilih maju seorang diri, menarik perhatian tujuh orang pemuda yang tampak menunggu kedatangannya. Salah satu dari mereka datang mendekat sambil tersenyum licik, namun Jongin sama sekali tidak terintimidasi.

"Kai? Astaga, aku merasa beruntung bisa melihat wajah aslimu secara langsung." Pemuda itu menepuk lengan Jongin sok akrab yang semakin membuatnya jengah.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Seulgi, cepat bawa dia kemari atau kalian akan menyesal."

" _Ah_ , Oh Sehun!" Jongin ikut menolehkan kepala ketika lelaki itu menyapa seseorang di belakangnya dengan akrab. " _Yahh_ , kau jauh lebih tampan dari yang terakhir kali kulihat, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong! Di mana Seulgi?!" tanya Sehun langsung sambil menarik kerah si pemuda yang langsung membuat teman-temannya bergerak mendekat.

" _Woah_ , santai bung. Dia aman bersama kami, kenapa tidak beristirahat dulu? Kalian menempuh perjalanan jauh kan?"

Ketujuh dari mereka mendekat, memberikan senyuman pada Jongin dan Sehun namun ia tak memiliki waktu untuk menyambung tali persahabatan. "Kami tidak punya banyak waktu, cepat serahkan gadis itu atau aku akan menjemputnya sendiri!" gertak Jongin yang malah ditertawakan.

Seseorang mendekat padanya dengan mata sipit dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Jongin maju selangkah menandakan bahwa ia takkan gentar.

"Ah, kau memiliki mata yang bagus. Kai si pembunuh ternyata jauh lebih tampan dari yang kubayangkan." Jongin menghela napas, tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan. "Aku tidak akan memperkenalkan diri, kupikir kau sudah tau. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kalian mau sedikit bekerja sama dengan kami."

"Cepatlah sebelum aku membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!" Sehun kembali menarik kerah pemuda itu yang sontak membuat lainnya ikut bergerak, namun lelaki sipit itu segera mengangkat tangan untuk menahan mereka. Sepertinya dia pemimpin dari gangster tersebut.

"Oh Sehun, kau harus memperbaiki kontrol emosimu." Lelaki itu mengingatkan. "Dan ya, aku ingin kalian berhenti memonopoli transaksi karena ayolah! Kau membuat kami berada di situasi yang sulit, kau pikir hanya kalian saja yang butuh uang? Katakan pada Park Chanyeol, Rap Monster ingin bekerja sama dengannya," ujarnya yang ditutup dengan sebuah seringai.

"Tapi ini sudah daerah kekuasaan _Black Pearl_ , kalian harus mencari daerah sendiri, kau pikir mudah untuk mendapatkannya?!"

"Aku tau, maka dari itu kami akan memilikinya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian." Kedua mata tajam itu saling bertautan, saling mengirimkan ancaman terselubung yang terasa mengerikan.

"Kembalikan Seulgi pada kami!" gertak Jongin sekali lagi.

"Tidak akan," jawab lelaki itu sembari tersenyum manis.

" _Yah_ , Kim Namjoon, aku tau siapa dirimu. Kutanya sekali lagi apa kau akan mengembalikan Seulgi pada kami?"

" _Yah, Kim Jong In_ ," ujarnya penuh penekanan, sekilas pupil mata Jongin melebar mengetahui pemuda itu menyebut nama aslinya dengan lancar namun ia berusaha bersikap tenang. "Aku juga tau dirimu, jadi aku tidak akan memberikan Nona muda padamu." Dia menambahkan senyuman lebar sambil memiringkan kepala pada Jongin.

Menyebut identitas asli adalah hal yang terlarang bagi beberapa gangster seperti mereka, karena mengungkapnya, sama saja menunjukkan tentang identitas, marga, dan asal-usul keluarga mereka. Itu adalah hal yang buruk, sama saja dengan menyuguhkan kelemahan masing-masing tepat di depan mata.

"Bajingan sialan!" Jongin langsung menarik pistol di balik saku celananya dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada pelipis lelaki bernama Namjoon dengan cepat, namun begitupun sebaliknya. Sebuah mulut pistol sudah menempel di pelipis kirinya hingga ia bisa merasakan rasa dingin ketika benda logam itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Namjoon menyeringai lagi, tak menunjukkan rasa takut dan Jongin semakin muak karena membuang waktunya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggunakan pistolnya untuk memukul kepala Namjoon kuat. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia kembali memukul rusuk pemuda itu berulang kali. Ingat! bergerak cepat, adalah kelebihannya.

Keadaan menjadi kacau saat temannya melihat pemimpin mereka hampir tumbang, mereka maju bersamaan dan Sehun sudah siap menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Tujuh lawan dua bukanlah jumlah yang seimbang, Sehun menyadari itu dan sebelum mereka saling bertukar pukulan ia menembaki kaki dari tiga pemuda di antaranya, belum apa-apa dan ia sudah mengotori medan dengan beberapa cipratan darah. Tersisa empat yang masih bertahan dan ia bersumpah ini akan terasa lebih mudah.

Jongin menendang tangan Namjoon yang masih menggenggam pistol hingga senjata api itu terlempar jauh, lalu ia ikut mengantongi senjatanya sendiri. Dia akan melakukannya secara adil, tidak ada senjata dan Jongin bersumpah mereka akan tetap bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Satu tambahan lawan lagi, yang ia ketahui bernama Jin. Pemuda itu berhasil memberikan sebuah pukulan tepat pada rusuk Jongin yang masih terasa nyeri karena perkelahiannya kemarin. Tapi Jongin tak memiliki alasan untuk tumbang, dia menguasai berbagai ilmu bela diri dan menghadapi dua orang seperti mereka sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

Tak ingin membuang tenaga, ia segera menghabisi musuhnya. Menarik tangan Jin dan memiting lehernya dengan kuat hingga ia kehabisan napas, kedatangan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan. Dipukulnya punggung belakang Jin dengan keras hingga lelaki itu limbung tak sadarkan diri. Jongin menghindari pukulan keras Namjoon, mundur selangkah saat pemuda itu hendak melayangkan tendangan lalu menahan sebelah kaki Namjoon dengan tangan tangkasnya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin melayangkan tandangan kaki kanannya dengan keras pada tubuh Namjoon hingga ia bisa mendengar suara derak tulang yang patah.

Jongin menunjukkan seringai sebelum membiarkan pemuda itu jatuh ke tanah. Dia berbalik, lalu terkekeh saat mendapati Sehun tengah berlomba dengan napasnya sendiri serta jangan lupakan beberapa lebam yang berhasil menghiasi wajah nyaris sempurnanya.

"Kau kewalahan hanya untuk menghadapi dua orang?"

"Dua orang pantatmu, aku menghadapi lima orang sekaligus," dengusnya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan di mana Seulgi ditahan.

"Kau menembak tiga diantaranya."

"Asal kau tau akhir-akhir ini orang lebih tahan dengan tembakan. Seperti zombie mereka akan bangkit lagi."

Jongin tertawa sambil mengusak kepala Sehun yang membuat pemuda itu merengut. "Mereka bukan tandingan kita, tenang saja," ujarnya santai sambil mendobrak pintu tempat Seulgi disembunyikan, tanpa menyadari bahwa Namjoon yang masih terkulai di tanah tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari baru kembali ke peraduan ketika ia akhirnya bisa merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang _king size_ flat pribadinya. Jongin menutup matanya sebentar, masih terlalu sore untuk tidur tapi ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia pun memilih untuk mandi sebentar, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin untuk mengurangi rasa lelah meski beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya semakin terasa nyeri saat tersentuh air. Ah, Park Chanyeol sialan!

Ya, Chanyeol adalah penyebab dari seluruh luka yang ia dapatkan kemarin. Lelaki itu marah besar setelah mengetahui bahwa Jongin membuka identitasnya di sekolah. Dia memukuli Jongin dengan barbar, tak ada yang berani menghentikannya bahkan Jongin sendiri juga sama sekali tak menghindari pukulan Chanyeol.

Ia tau bahwa ketika hatinya memilih untuk melindungi Kyungsoo, maka ia harus menerima konsekuensinya. Chanyeol bahkan melemparkan botol alkohol hingga melukai lengannya. Tetapi setelah melakukan semuanya, lelaki itu datang untuk menarik Jongin yang sudah tersungkur dan memuntahkan darah di lantai. Menyuruhnya mendapat pengobatan dari kakak perempuannya yang seorang dokter hewan, namun Jongin dengan segala egonnya lebih memilih keluar dengan jalannya yang tertatih dan datang ke rumah Kyungsoo.

Semua orang menghela napas lega karena Jongin hanya pergi dalam diam tanpa membalas amarah Chanyeol. Karena pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah salah satu dari hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan untuk terjadi di dunia ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, Jongin masih menggunakan celana training berwarna abu-abu dengan handuk yang menyampir di tubuhnya ketika teringat akan ponsel. Ia menekan tombol aktif dan saat ponselnya kembali menyala, beberapa pesan mulai berebut untuk masuk secara bersamaan. Lima pesan dari Kyungsoo, dan ia hanya bisa berharap agar hubungan mereka tidak semakin buruk setelah ini.

" **Jongin kau di mana?!"**

" **Jawab pesanku!"**

" **Jangan bodoh, tubuhmu sakit. Kau demam tadi pagi, aku yakin kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya."**

Jongin menyentuh keningnya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan suhu normal dan demam. Tapi kini ia baru menyadari bahwa kepalanya sedikit pening.

" **Jongin aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, kau di mana?"**

" **Aku akan ke flatmu."**

Lelaki itu mendelikkan mata, pesan tersebut dikirim 20 menit yang lalu dan ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu datang sekarang. Dia memencet tombol panggilan dan menempelkannya di telinga, tapi baru dering pertama berbunyi, Kyungsoo menolak panggilannya.

Kenapa? Gadis itu marah padanya? Ditekannya tombol itu lagi dan Kyungsoo kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Demi Tuhan, Jongin tidak suka menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Masalah wanita adalah misteri yang paling sulit untuk terpecahkan di dunia.

Jongin memanggilnya lagi, dan tanpa disadari ia bernapas lega saat Kyungsoo menjawabnya. "Kau marah padaku?"

" _Apa?"_

Baiklah, mari berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi di atara mereka. "Jangan datang ke flatku, ini sudah malam dan aku tidak suka kau berjalan sendirian."

" _A-aku membeli obat untukmu, perbanmu harus diganti."_

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah sembuh, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan. Pulang sekarang!"

" _J-Jongin-ah, a-aku akan segera sampai. Akan kututup_." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar dan Jongin cukup peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Kyungsoo kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saj—" panggilan terputus, Jongin menutup ponselnya ragu. Gadis itu bersikap sedikit aneh dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Masih dengan memasang raut berfikir, ia segera bangkit untuk mengemasi pakaiannya yang berserahkan. Dia mengamankan beberapa senjata yang biasa ditaruh sembarangan, menyimpannya dengan rapi agar Kyungsoo tidak menemukannya.

Dia juga membuka jendela besar yang langsung terhubung dengan jalan di depannya, flat Jongin berada di lantai tiga jadi ia bisa melihat kelap-kelip cahaya lampu dari luar. Sedikit udara bebas akan membuat flatnya terasa lebih baik, mengingat Kyungsoo selalu marah tiap kali mendapati flat Jongin terasa pengap akibat pendingin yang tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik sedangkan Jongin enggan memperbaikinya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Kyungsoo mengatainya miskin dan tidak bisa membeli pendingin baru. Padahal Jongin hanya malas karena kenyataannya dia sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu di flat.

Dia baru berniat untuk mengambil baju ketika pintu flatnya telah terlebih dahulu diketuk, tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu lama ia pun segera membukanya setelah memakai kaus secara asal. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, lalu masuk setelah Jongin mempersilahkan. Gadis itu membawa dua buah kantung plastik yang Jongin yakini salah satunya berisi ayam, Jongin memiliki penciuman yang peka.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

Kyungsoo beralih ke dapur untuk mengambilkan piring dan air minum, lalu memberikannya pada Jongin yang sudah menunggu dengan tenang di sofa.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu minum obat dan akan kuobati lukamu."

Jongin menurutinya, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri untuk membersihkan flatnya. Keseluruhan flat milik Jongin dicat dengan warna hitam dengan lantai yang berwarna abu-abu tua serta langit-langit yang tampak paling kontras dengan warna putih. Tempat tidur king size milik Jongin memiliki seprai berwarna hitam dengan beberapa baju yang berserahkan, selimut yang menggulung di ujung dan sarung bantal yang sudah terpisah dengan bantalnya. Di sisi lain ada tempat sampah yang terguling hingga isinya tercecer, juga cucian yang menumpuk di sudut lain ditambah makanan ringan yang setengah habis dan remahannya yang mengotori meja. Kyungsoo penasaran kapan terakhir kali lelaki itu membersihkan kamarnya.

Jongin hanya meliriknya, mengamati Kyungsoo melakukan semua hal dengan telaten hingga kamarnya berubah menjadi sangat jauh lebih baik dan wangi. Andai usia mereka sudah menginjak dua puluh ke atas, Jongin bersumpah akan langsung menikahi Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" Jongin menggelengkan kepala, berbohong. Kyungsoo menyentuh keningnya dan menyadari bahwa suhunya masih cukup tinggi, gadis itu mengambil obat dari plastik yang ia bawa tadi lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. Sekali lagi lelaki itu hanya menurutinya.

Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu kecil berbentuk seperti lampu belajar untuk menambah pencahayaan karena lampu ruangan tidak terlalu terang. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa, membelakangi jendela besar langsung menampakkan pemandangan luar yang sesekali diliriknya. Ia membuka beberapa obat yang dibelinya, memberi salep di luka yang berada di wajah Jongin.

Dia juga mengganti perban di tangan Jongin, dan baru saat itulah Jongin menyadari tangan Kyungsoo bergetar. Dia memperhatikannya lebih lekat, mata gadis itu tampak tidak fokus sambil sesekali melirik ke jendela. Jongin juga baru menyadari kalau tangan kanan Kyungsoo terlihat memerah sangat kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya seperti bekas cengkeraman seseorang.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan yang entah karena alasan apa membuat Kyungsoo begitu terkejut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Aku baik, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya sambil berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan namun Jongin tak berminat untuk melepaskan.

"Katakan padaku ada apa, seseorang menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo tak mau menatapnya, dan Jongin semakin yakin karena gadis itu tak pernah bisa berbohong. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, dan baru menyadari jika gadis itu menatap sebuah mobil yang berhenti di tepi jalan sedari tadi. Sesuatu yang janggal terjadi. "Kyungsoo, tatap aku." Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya, dan ia bisa melihat rasa takut bergelayut di mata gadisnya. "Ada apa, _hm_? Katakan padaku."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "M-mereka me-menguntitku, dan menarik tanganku dengan kasar."

Jongin menyentakkan kepala pada mobil itu, mendapati dua orang pria dengan masker menutupi wajahnya tampak berada di dalamnya. Ia tidak tau alasan mereka menguntit Kyungsoo tapi jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak mengingat seseorang sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya sekarang. Jongin tak memiliki keluarga untuk menjadi titik kelemahannya, tapi apakah mungkin jika Kyungsoo?

Dia menoleh lagi pada mobil itu dan mendapati kedua pria tadi kini tengah menatap lurus kepadanya. Genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo semakin mengerat, lalu segera menutup jendela dengan gorden tebal.

"Kuantar kau pulang sekarang," ucapnya tegas dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Jongin, siapa mereka?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," putusnya sambil menggiring Kyungsoo keluar. Tapi gadis itu tau, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

 **TBC**

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **-160717-**

 **Aku bahkan sampe lupa author's note biasanya ditaruh mana :v haluuuu, apa kabar? Ada yg kangen? Nggak. Aku terakhir update bulan juli, dan tanpa pemberitahuan aku ga balik-balik wkwk.. mianhaeyoo, buat yg masih nungguin maafin aku. Aku yakin kalian lupa sama cerita ini, dan mungkin harus baca ulang. Oh iya, terakhir update aku masih SMA dan sekarang udah mahasiswa hehehe, gini ya rasanya kuliah :D aku bisa nulis karena kemaren lagi uts, jadi free tugas -_- makasih buat yg selalu ngingetin update, aku selalu berusaha update kok, meski entah berapa lama :v comment juseyoo, what do you think about this chapter? Udah kerasa actionnya? I'll be back very soon.. makasih semuanyaa.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Kim Reon :** udah dinext **rianita** : yupp, pengganti gmss **olifafuadah :** thank you buat pendapatnya kemaren, akhirnya bisa update lagi :) **KimDeegita88 :** ngiri sama kyung? Ada enaknya ada ga enaknya juga lohh **AlienBaby88 :** kemaren emang fluffy, sekarang dikurangi yaa fluff nya **ikasholichaanggraeni** : iya ini dilanjut lagi, maaf lama banget #deepbow **kim gongju** : makasih, maaf ya lama, karena real life cukup sibukk **Soonini :** ff tanpa konflik serasa masakan tanpa garem, konflik pasti ada **jihanowl7 :** duhh, ngga ada taburan sianida di boneka itu kok, itu emang dari Jongin :D **rerudo95** : ada kejadian berdarah? Emm, namanya juga genre action jadi kayaknyaaaa, lihat nanti deh :D **Kim YeHyun** : makasihh, maap ngaret updatenya **babytaaa** : iya, konfliknya diusahain ga berat, tapi ga janji hehe **Nunna park** : udah dilanjutt **sekyungbin13** : hem, udah pacaran, emang harus gerak cepat :D **Hugo Carbert** : duh, bakal jadi kayak james bond ga yaa **Guest :** thanks for review **kyung1225 :** makasih udah review **Defti785 :** udah update kaaa, jangan berlebihan bayangin kedepannya ya, takutnya ntar ka def yg lebih menderita daripda kyungie wkwk.. dilihat aja nanti **In Cherry :** kemaren bilang kalo ch 2 serasa banting setir karena romance banget, jadi, iya, emang karena kemaren judulnya aja lovebirds. Jadi emang kebanyakan isinya menggambarkan _sosok Jongin buat Kyungsoo,_ Kyungsoo kan anak baik2 jadi pastinya Jongin berusaha utk mengimbangi itu, aku juga smpet takut ch2 terkesan bakal gitu, jadi aku berusaha selipin pertemuan jongin dg anggota black pearl buat ngingetin status mereka, tapi kayaknya masih kurang yahh. Emang kadang alurnya agak lambat, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, makasih reviewnyaa.. **NopwillineKaiSoo :** makasih, iya, update lama kalo ga panjang ntar didemo reader, haha **Nengdio :** kelenn neng dioo **Guest :** maaf lama, terlanjur wkwk **Kim zangin :** makasih selalu ngikutin, pasti dilanjut meski agak lama, hehe..

 **Thanks for reading, fav, follow, anad review… See you in the next chap…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter**

Jongin menyentakkan kepala pada mobil itu, mendapati dua orang pria dengan masker menutupi wajahnya tampak berada di dalamnya. Ia tidak tau alasan mereka menguntit Kyungsoo tapi jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak mengingat seseorang sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya sekarang. Jongin tak memiliki keluarga untuk menjadi titik kelemahannya, tapi apakah mungkin jika Kyungsoo?

Dia menoleh lagi pada mobil itu dan mendapati kedua pria tadi kini tengah menatap lurus kepadanya. Genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo semakin mengerat, lalu segera menutup jendela dengan gorden tebal.

"Kuantar kau pulang sekarang," ucapnya tegas dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Jongin, siapa mereka?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **-Mission-**

Jongin tengah membaca buku di tengah ruangan sunyi tersebut. Hampir satu jam ia tampak begitu serius dengan bacaannya, mengundang beberapa gadis untuk meliriknya dan berbisik tentang pria keren pembaca buku yang ternyata masih ada di dunia ini. Kyungsoo tengah sibuk mencari novel baru, hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan.

Tiga buku berada di tangannya, dan ia kembali menemui Jongin setelah merasa puas dengan buruannya.

"Mengapa serius sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbisik tepat di samping telinga Jongin hingga lelaki itu terkejut dan menyentakkan kepala.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

Gadis itu terkekeh, "Kau sendiri terlalu serius, dulu kau bilang tidak suka membaca buku?"

"Memang tidak suka."

" _Cih_.." Kyungsoo sempat melirik sejenak cover buku yang Jongin baca sebelum lelaki itu mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Sebuah novel dewasa. Astaga, gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri berusaha tidak terbahak menyadari ekspresi Jongin layaknya anak kecil sedang tertangkap basah mengompol di celana oleh ibunya. "Kenapa tidak membelinya saja? Kau belum selesai membacanya kan?"

"Kau sudah selesai, ayo kuantar membayar," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo tak tau harus melakukan apa kecuali menahan senyumnya sambil mengekor di belakang punggung tegap Jongin.

" _Hey_ , tidak perlu, aku masih memiliki uang sendiri," tolak Kyungsoo saat Jongin hampir mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar.

"Tidak apa, biar aku yang membayar."

"Jongin, simpan uangmu, kau tidak mendapatkannya dengan mudah," kata Kyungsoo serius yang membuat Jongin tak bisa untuk tak mengalah. Ia membiarkan gadis itu membayarnya sendiri sementara dirinya menunggu di luar.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan riang ke arahnya sambil menenteng belanjaan. Gadis itu mengajaknya bicara namun Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk menunggu ketika ia mengangkat sebuah panggilan di ponselnya. Jongin berjalan menjauh, tidak ingin pembicaraannya didengar oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Butuh beberapa saat, hingga lelaki itu sedikit berlari kecil lantas menghampirinya.

"Setelah ini kita jadi menonton film yang kau janjikan kan? Ayo berangkat!" seru Kyungsoo begitu riang sambil meraih lengan Jongin. Sebuah hati terbentuk di bibirnya, menandakan gadis itu tersenyum sangat bahagia hingga Jongin tak tega untuk membuatnya kembali merasa kecewa.

" _Ah_ , bagaimana ini."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Sehun menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera datang," ujarnya terpaksa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, jadi kau harus pergi lagi?" sebuah kekecewaan tergambar jelas di sana, senyuman cantik itu pudar dan Jongin hampir mengumpati perintah Chanyeol yang sudah melunturkan senyum gadisnya. "Baiklah, kita bisa menonton lain kali. Padahal sudah melihat jadwal filmnya."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dimaaafkan. Itu bukan salahmu."

Jongin menghela napas, gadis mana yang merasa baik-baik saja ketika lelakinya membatalkan acara kencan yang sudah disusunnya seminggu penuh dengan tiba-tiba?

"Aku akan mengatarmu pulang."

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Kyungsoo~"

Nada bicara Jongin terdengar penuh rasa bersalah dan Kyungsoo merasa perlu mengklarifikasi kalimatnya. "Aku tidak marah, sungguh."

"Kalau begitu pulang denganku! Ini sudah sore, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri."

"Baiklah," jawabnya manis sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Dia tak mau membuat Jongin menyesal, dan ia tak mungkin bersikap egois hanya demi menonton film bersama. Namun lelaki itu kemudian berhenti di tengah jalannya, membuat Kyungsoo harus sigap memasang wajah bingung saat ia memutar arah dan kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

Jongin tampak berpikir keras sebelum menjawabnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut pergi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo membeku di tempat, Jongin mengajaknya? "Sungguh, mimpi apa kau mengajakku ke sana?"

"Kau kekasihku, kenapa tidak?" Dan hati Kyungsoo kembali kasmaran karena kalimat tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mau sedikit membuka dirinya pada Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu merasa senang.

Sebuah siulan menyambut kedatangan sang gadis sesaat setelah ia memasuki rumah itu lagi. Jongin lebih memilih untuk menggiringnya menuju sebuah bar ketimbang sofa yang tengah ditempati beberapa orang.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Jongin lalu menatap beberapa orang di sofa yang mangamati Kyungsoo layaknya harimau yang mengincar mangsanya. "Dia milikku! Kalian akan mati jika berani menyentuhnya." Beberapa di antara mereka menertawakan keposesifan Jongin yang terbilang langka, tapi tak ada yang berani menyela.

"Jongin- _ah_!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil meraih lengan Jongin yang hampir pergi. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut yang mengundang bisikan dari beberapa lelaki di sofa.

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Kyungsoo ingat sebagai ruangan Chanyeol. Ia masih mengingat bentuk rumah ini, tapi sekarang terlihat lebih detil. Dulu ia tidak sempat mengamati apapun karena yang ia tau malam itu hanyalah Jongin yang menyeretnya masuk pada sebuah rumah kayu gelap serta mengerikan dan tubuhnya dihempaskan hingga membentur lantai setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pengap karena asap rokok. Namun ternyata setelah ia mengunjungi rumah ini untuk kedua kalinya, terlebih matahari belum terbenam, ini tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira.

Ada sebuah bar yang mejanya terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa kursi berkaki tinggi yang kini tengah Kyungsoo duduki. Dan di seberang ruangan terdapat dua sofa besar yang tampak cukup nyaman mengelilingi meja yang dibawahnya dilapisi oleh karpet hangat, dan jangan lupakan sebuah perapian terletak di sudut ruangan. Dua buah jendela kaca besar juga terpasang di sana, menjadi sumber pencahayaan di ruangan tersebut hingga menghilangkan kesan gelap. Terkesan hangat, tidak seperti markas penjahat atau apapun itu jika saja tidak ada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan asap rokok yang mengepul lengkap dengan tawa mengerikannya.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepala, meremas tangannya yang berkeringat sambil berharap Jongin segera kembali. Tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, di sudut ruangan itu, tepat di samping sebuah kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan luar yang didominasi oleh pepohonan besar. Seorang wanita cantik tengah terduduk seorang diri di sana, di sebuah kursi kayu dengan tangan yang ditumpukan pada meja kecil di depannya serta pandangan yang ia buang ke luar. Tampak kesepian dan seperti memang sengaja untuk menyendiri.

Matanya bahkan sangat jarang untuk berkedip, Kyungsoo sempat berpikir kalau dia adalah patung sebelumnya. Seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang bersemu coklat yang sedikit bergelombang dan mata yang sipit. Dia memakai sebuah dress bermotif bunga sebatas lutut, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis rumahan. Seperti sebuah keindahan yang terperangkap dalam kandang macan. Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengannya.

"Kau yang namanya Kyungsoo?" Sebuah suara menyapanya dan ia segera berbalik untuk mendapati seorang gadis dengan kecantikan luar biasa tengah berbicara kepadanya.

"I-Iya, namaku Do Kyungsoo," jawabnya sambil membungkukkan kepala.

" _Ahh_ , kau cantik juga rupanya." Gadis dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ menyala itu ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan senyuman cerahnya. "Namaku Luhan, aku jauh lebih tua darimu tapi panggil Luhan saja, jangan terlalu sopan," ujar gadis itu lalu tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersihir olehnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

"Aku suka bibirmu."

" _Huh_?" Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh tanya. Itu bukanlah kalimat yang biasa diucapkan oleh orang yang baru saja bertemu.

"Kai memang pintar memilih wanita. Dan model rambutmu itu, benar-benar tipe idaman Kai. Astaga, bajingan kecil itu, pantas saja dia sampai takluk denganmu," kata Luhan sambil memainkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang halus.

" _Ah_ , ini?" Kyungsoo ikut menyentuh rambut panjang miliknya "Jongin, m-maksudku Kai, yang menyuruhku memotong rambut menjadi seperti ini."

"Apa?! Jadi dia menyuruhmu? Lain kali jangan mau diatur-atur olehnya, buat dia takluk dengan apa yang kau miliki, jangan mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mengerti."

"Gadis pintar," puji Luhan sambil memberikan senyumannya yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang. Demi Tuhan, wanita itu sangat cantik dan ramah. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat merasa tidak percaya diri saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. " _Ah_ , kau belum minum. Bagaimana bisa Jongin meninggalkanmu seperti ini, biar kuambilkan sebentar."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sisi meja yang lain. Kyungsoo melipat tangannya dengan manis selagi memperhatika Luhan yang tampak mencari-cari keberadaan gelas.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku—"

"Ini saja, _wine_ kesukaan Chanyeol." Luhan tertawa senang setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dia akan membunuhku kalau mengetahuinya, tapi berani bertaruh Kai akan membela jika aku bilang kau yang meminta. Aku sudah membuat keputusan! Kita akan minum bersama, aku sudah lama menginginkan _wine_ ini."

"Luhan, tapi aku tidak minum _wine_ ," tolak Kyungsoo sopan.

"Kau minum darah? Seperti vampir?" Luhan terkekeh geli sambil menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelas.

"Air putih saja, aku tidak minum alkohol."

"Tidak ada air putih di sini, Sayang. Minum segelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk jika itu yang kau takutkan." Luhan mengangkat gelas miliknya, menatap Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya bersulang namun gadis itu diam saja. "Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku akan mengajarimu jika kau belum pernah minum. Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal ini saat menjadi kekasih Kai."

"Tapi—"

"Percaya padaku. Seteguk saja dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Luhan memandangnya penuh harap hingga Kyungsoo tak lagi memiliki kemampuan untuk menolak. Tangannya meraih gelas berkaki tinggi di depannya. "Ya begitu, pelan-pelan saja." Luhan memajukan gelas miliknya hingga saling berdenting dengan milik Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo mendekatkan benda itu ke mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Gadis itu terkejut saat gelas di tangannya direbut paksa oleh Jongin yang entah datang dari mana. "Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jongin pada Luhan.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memberinya minum, memangnya salah?" jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu!" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo yang masih bingung untuk pergi dari sana. "Jangan menuruti Luhan okay? Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu tidak baik, aku menyesal sudah membawamu ke sini," ujar Jongin sambil membukakan pintu sebuah mobil berbeda dari yang mereka pakai sebelumnya. Sebuah mobil jeep berwarna hitam dengan ukuran ban yang cukup besar.

"Tapi dia sangat ramah Jongin, aku menyukainya."

"Kau tidak akan bergaul dengan gadis urakan itu, aku tidak mengijinkannya. Mengerti?" ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dan langsung menutup pintu mobil di depan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu baru saja memasuki mobil dan menutup pintunya, namun mereka dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang ikut ditutup di jok belakang. "Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jongin kesal pada gadis dewasa yang kelakuannya melebihi anak usia lima tahun yang sulit diatur.

"Chanyeol tidak hanya memberi tugas padamu."

Jongin berdecak, "Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri daripada bersamamu." Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum cerah tanpa dosa sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. "Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang terlebih dahulu, baru kita pergi ke sana."

"Tidak ada waktu Kai, kita akan dapat masalah kalau terlambat."

"Lebih baik kau kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu," kata Jongin sambil menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Mobil melaju cukup cepat, tapi Luhan tampak tidak puas dengan hal itu.

"Tampan! Sebaiknya kau menuruti perintahku karena sekarang Chanyeol lebih memihak padaku. Sekedar memberi bocoran, aku punya kuasa untuk menyadap mobil ini." Luhan tersenyum cantik saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Kai lewat cermin mobil. Wanita cantik itu lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu sesaat kemudian Jongin mulai menyadari bahwa mobil yang ia bawa mulai tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

Jongin memukul setir dengan keras hingga Kyungsoo terkejut. "Lu jangan macam-macam, aku tidak bisa membawa Kyungsoo."

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika Kyungsoo ikut. Dia akan baik-baik saja Kai, jangan berlebihan," jawabnya santai yang membuat Jongin mengerang. Dia pun menyerah, Luhan jauh lebih keras dari batu. Wanita itu tidak akan mudah mengalah bahkan saat bersama Sehun sekalipun.

"Sayang, pindahlah ke jok belakang bersama Luhan," kata Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, ikuti saja." Jongin mengusap rambutnya. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan melangkah ke belakang dengan hati-hati mengingat mobil masih terus berjalan. Luhan bersorak gembira dan membuat Jongin tidak habis pikir akan apa yang ada di otak cantiknya. "Sudah kubilang aku lebih baik melakukannya sendiri daripada bersamamu."

.

Ini masih belum terlalu malam, namun jalanan yang mereka tempuh tampak sangat sepi karena jauh dari peradaban. Hanya ada pohon-pohon di sisi jalan dengan lampu penerangan jalan yang mulai minim, tidak banyak pengendara yang lewat dan Kyungsoo merasa ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada salah satu dari mereka.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti di dekat suatu bangunan tua yang menyerupai terowongan tepat di sisi tikungan tajam. Lampu jalan tidak ada yang menyala, namun bangunan tua itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sesekali berkedip seperti hampir padam. Luhan sibuk mengambil sesuatu di bagian belakang mobil ketika Jongin berbalik untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo aku tidak pernah merasa takut tapi dengan keberadaanmu di sini membuatku sedikit… khawatir," ujarnya sambil menggigit bibir. "Jadi aku ingin kau membawa ini."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika Jongin menyerahkan sebuah _revolver,_ "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kenapa aku harus menyimpan pistol?"

Luhan tergelak mendengar percakapan mereka. "Sejak kapan kau jadi paranoid sekali Kai? Kyungsoo jangan dengarkan dia."

"Kau cukup diam di sini, mobil ini tahan peluru jadi kau aman. Kami hanya perlu mengantarkan barang tapi terkadang, asal kau tau, ada banyak orang serakah yang tak mau kehilangan uangnya saat membeli sesuatu. Tidak buruk tapi cukup merepotkan, jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja di sini," tutur Jongin panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati."

"Tidak. Kyungsoo, kau pindah ke bangku kemudi!" perintah Luhan yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?"

"Pindahlah ke depan. Setelah aku dan Jongin masuk ke dalam sana, kalau kau mendengar suara tembakan kau harus segera menjalankan mobil ini perlahan melewati tikungan itu dan tunggu kami di ujung bangunan yang sebelah sana. Mudahkan?"

"Luhan, biarkan Kyungsoo di sini."

"Kau ingin kita mati di dalam sana?"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu!" seru Jongin percaya diri. "Biarkan Kyungsoo tetap di sini."

"Kyungsoo, setidaknya buat dirimu sedikit berguna. Bawa mobil ini ke ujung sana, aku tidak mau tau."

"Luhan, Kyungsoo tidak per—"

"Aku akan melakukannya," sela Kyungsoo. "Hanya membawa mobil ke ujung sana itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Pergilah aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum yang dibalas oleh Jongin dengan helaan napas. Luhan mengelus kepala gadis itu sambil tersenyum puas lalu keluar dari mobil, menenteng sebuah koper di tangannya seperti anak sekolah dasar yang tengah menenteng kotak makannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja aku tau, tapi hanya berjaga-jaga, jika ada yang menghalangi jalanmu tabrak saja. Jangan terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Jangan menyalakan lampu mobil, aku menunggumu di sana. Mengerti?" Jongin menepuk pipi gadis itu sebentar.

"Aku mengerti, hati-hati." Lalu dia ikut pergi bersama Luhan dan memasuki bangunan tersebut meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang harus menunggu seorang diri.

Seperti biasa, Xi Luhan dengan segala tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang hampir menyentuh langit selalu terasa menyebalkan bagi Kim Jongin. Dia menarik wanita itu dan menyuruhnya berjalan di belakang. Jongin membiarkan dirinya maju terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa orang dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah menyeramkan sudah menunggu di sana. Luhan pun menyamakan posisinya dengan Jongin, membuka koper yang ada di tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada beberapa pria yang sudah menanti.

"Kupikir aku lebih tertarik dengan yang membawa, daripada isi koper tersebut," goda salah satu dari mereka sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Lihatlah, ini akan lebih mudah jika aku datang sendirian," gerutu Jongin yng mengundang decakan Luhan.

"Cepat tunjukkan uang kalian!" seru wanita itu garang yang mengundang gelak tawa mereka meski hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ada sebuah koper yang penuh dengan dolar mereka tunjukkan, dan Jongin menganggukkan kepala menyetujui transaksinya.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka saling melemparkan koper secara bersamaan. Koper yang dilemparkan Jongin ditangkap dengan baik, sedangkan koper berisi uang dilemparkan dengan asal-asalan hingga mendarat tepat selangkah di depan Jongin. Dia mendesis kesal, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil koper tersebut, namun sebuah tembakan dengan sengaja diarahkan ke koper itu hingga Jongin berjengkit sambil kembali menjauhkan tangannya.

"Sialan."

Ya, mereka tidak suka melakukannya dengan mudah. Ini sangat membuang-buang tenaga.

Luhan cukup tempramen, ia langsung menarik pelatuknya hingga mengenai lengan seseorang yang sempat menembakkan pistol tadi. Mereka terkejut dan tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin segera meraih koper tersebut dan melemparkannya pada Luhan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata api, namun Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai perkelahian dengan senjata yang baginya sangat tidak jantan. Lelaki itu maju dan mulai berkelahi dengan tangan kosong.

Kyungsoo berjingkat saat mendengar suara tembakan. Ia segera menyalakan mesin tanpa lupa mematikan lampu mobil. Dijalankannya mobil itu perlahan, tangannya bergetar saat beberapa suara tembakan terdengar lagi, ia juga sempat melihat mereka sedang bertarung di dalam sana. Jalanan sangat gelap, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena lampu mobilnya dimatikan sekaligus tak ada penerangan jalan. Samar Kyungsoo bisa melihat beberapa mobil terparkir di sisi jalan, ia menghindarinya dengan baik, tapi tidak lagi ketika dua orang pria berbadan besar keluar dari sana dan menghadang mobil Kyungsoo.

BUGH!

Jongin mendaratkan pukulan pada rahang pria di depannya, memiting kepalanya dan mendaratkan sikunya dengan keras tepat ke bagian tengkuk si pria. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran, dia harus banyak bersyukur karena Jongin tidak mematahkan lehernya. Bola matanya melirik Luhan yang masih memiliki sekantung penuh rasa percaya diri dan berlindung di balik pistolnya, Jongin menghela napas jengah.

Seseorang dari arah belakang hampir menancapkan pisau di punggungnya, tapi Jongin telah terlebih dulu berbalik dan menahan tangannya lalu memelintirnya hingga pisau itu terjatuh sendiri. Dua orang pria berbeda ikut menyerang Jongin secara bersamaan dan ia tak memiliki banyak waktu. Dia menendang kaki pria itu hingga berlutut dan menghajar mereka hingga habis.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Kyungsoo mengerem mobilnya hingga berhenti. Salah satu pria itu memukul-mukul kap mobil dengan tongkat bisbol yang ada di tangannya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar abnormal, tangannya menggerayanggi jok untuk meraih _revolver_ yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

Pria itu sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena mobilnya terlampau rapat. Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengayunkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk turun. Ia tak punya pilihan lain saat pria itu hampir mendatanginya, diinjaknya pedal gas dalam-dalam hingga mobilnya melaju cepat dan menabrak kedua pria tersebut cukup keras.

BRAKK

Tubuh Kyungsoo terpelanting ke depan, ia lupa jika sedang berada di sebuah tikungan hingga mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas. Sebuah tembakan menghantam ban mobilnya, Kyungsoo hampir putus asa jika mereka kembali menembak bagian mesin tapi ternyata mobil ini benar-benar kuat. Ban tersebut tidak pecah lalu ia segera memundurkan mobilnya dan kembali melajukan menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Jongin dangan napasnya yang masih memburu.

Luhan mengumpat karena pelurunya habis, mendengus kesal saat menyadari Jongin menertawakan perbuatannya. Dia pun maju dengan tangan kosong, menghindari pukulan pria-pria bertubuh besar itu dan mendaratkan pukulan keras di beberapa bagian sensitif. Jongin mengatasi sisanya, Luhan memukul kepala pria itu dengan koper berisi uangnya lalu terkekeh saat menyadari mereka semua sudah terkapar di tanah.

Lelaki itu menariknya untuk segera pergi setelah sudut matanya menangkap mobil Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu di sana. Mereka segera berlari dan baru menyadari jika beberapa meter di belakang mobil Kyungsoo sudah ada dua mobil yang tengah mengejarnya.

"Cepat! Cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil dan mereka segera masuk. Luhan bahkan belum sempat menutup pintunya saat Kyungsoo kembali menginjak pedal gas.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Jongin bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo bisa mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan lebih dari 80 km per jam. Luhan membuka jendela, dan melepaskan beberapa tembakan dengan pistol yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari dalam mobil. Mereka masih terlibat baku tembak.

Kyungsoo melupakan rasa takutnya hingga baru tersadar saat Jongin bertanya. "Kyungsoo, kau masih sanggup mengendarainya?"

"J-Jongin aku tidak bisa!" teriaknya gugup tanpa mangalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Jongin tertawa lalu segera meraih kendali mobil dari Kyungsoo dan menyuruh gadis itu berpindah tempat. Mereka melewati sebuah belokan tajam dan lelaki itu segera membanting setirnya hingga kepala Kyungsoo membentur pintu mobil dengan tidak elit.

" _Yak_! Jongin- _ah_ , menyetir yang benar!" seru Kyungsoo kesal yang mengundang gelak tawa Jongin.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, aku akan menambah kecepatan. Luhan! Selesaikan dengan cepat, kau menghabiskan banyak peluru hari ini!"

Luhan tertawa. "Baiklah, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Kyungsoo- _ya_!" Gadis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh penuh tanya. "Kau harus melihat ini, rasanya seperti menonton pesta kembang api di tahun baru."

"Ada ap—Astaga! Percepat mobilnya!"

DUARR

Kyungsoo segera berbalik berusaha melihat pemandangan itu lebih jelas. Luhan menembak mesin mobil tersebut hingga api memercik lalu dalam hitungan detik meledak hingga api membumbung tinggi menerangi jalanan yang tadinya gelap. Mobil itu terpental ke sisi jalan, menabrak pembatas lalu bergulung-gulung dan berhenti setelah terbalik di tengah jalan.

Tidak cukup di situ, satu mobil lainnya yang mengikuti di belakang ikut menabrak bangkai mobil di depannya hingga terbalik dan ikut meledak karena bahan bakarnya yang tumpah. Sebuah ledakan ganda yang cukup besar.

Luhan menutup jendelanya lalu tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya, "Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? _Ahh_ , pasti akan lebih seru jika Sehun di sini."

Kyungsoo mematung sambil memandanginya, sedikit tidak bisa menyingkronkan otaknya setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian menegangkan. Api masih membumbung di kejauhan dan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana. Namun sentuhan pada tangannya membuat ia segera menyentakkan kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan jawaban. "Aku baik, ini bahkan tidak lebih mengerikan dari malam itu saat aku bersamamu."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya penuh perhatian, "Kupikir kau mulai terbiasa."

"Hanya sedikit menegangkan, setidaknya aku berada di dalam mobil dan tidak perlu berlarian seperti dulu. Kau baik?"

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkanku, Cantik. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk membuatku terluka sedikitpun," sumbar Jongin sambil menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

" _Cih_." Kyungsoo terkekeh, Jonginnya kembali lagi. Kim Jongin yang senang sekali menggoda dan menunjukkan sikap sok kerennya tapi sialnya dia memang sangat keren. Dia mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam genggamannya sambil sesekali saling mencuri pandang. Tertawa tiap kali wajah Kyungsoo memerah sedangkan gadis itu terus menyangkalnya. Lalu…

" _Ehem_." Sebuah deheman terdengar. "Permisi, ada orang di jok belakang! Halo, kalian tidak melupakanku kan?" sapa Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya, lalu gadis rusa itu mendapat hadiah sebuah lemparan kotak tisu dari Jongin yang tepat mengenai kepalanya. Kyungsoo harus segera menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar gadis cantik di jok belakang yang kini tengah mengabsen seluruh isi kebun binatang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah klub malam setelahnya, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan di sana. Jongin sudah menawari Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu tapi gadis itu mengatakan tidak apa-apa karena masih belum terlalu larut.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memasuki sebuah klub malam. Tampak seperti sebuah bangunan biasa jika dilihat dari depan, tapi cukup dibuat terkejut saat di dalamnya ternyata dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang kesadarannya hanya tinggal setengah. Suara musik yang berebut terasa memekakkan telinga. Jongin segera menuntunnya ke sebuah bartender saat menyadari Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman melewati beberapa kerumunan orang di lantai dansa.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku harus menemui seseorang bersama Luhan. Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing dan juga jangan meminum apapun. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku bukan anak berusia lima tahun Jongin. Pergilah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Jongin meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo memandangi beberapa wanita berpakaian minim yang tampak sangat menikmati suasana, lalu beralih untuk memandangi pakaiannya sendiri. Sebuah dress selutut? Astaga, dia sangat salah kostum. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menaikkan roknya sebatas paha ketika seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak melirik, Jongin melarangnya berbicara dengan orang asing kan?

"Baru pertama kali?"

Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan baik, cukup menggemaskan dan Kyungsoo heran bagaimana bisa ia menemukan tipe pemuda semacam ini di sebuah klub malam.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanyanya lagi, Kyungsoo pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk berbicara. Wajah lucunya tampak tidak mampu untuk membunuh nyamuk yang tengah menggitnya sekalipun.

"Ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak minum?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lucu. "Ini juga pertama kalinya aku datang. Umurku masih belum cukup tapi kakakku menyeretku ke sini, aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku juga belum bisa meminum hal-hal seperti ini, rasanya akan membuatku tersedak dan kepalaku akan pusing," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Kau masih dibawah umur?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. "Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, pemuda itu segera mengulurkan tangan dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya. "Namaku Woonie."

"Benarkah namamu seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum malu, "Namaku Jiwon, tapi semua orang memanggilku seperti itu. Mereka bilang aku menggemaskan," katanya sambil menambahkan _aegyo_ di bagain akhir.

Kyungsoo dibuat tertawa, "Baiklah kau memang menggemaskan. Namaku Kyungsoo, kau harus memanggilku _Noona_ karena aku lebih tua darimu."

"Baiklah _Noona_ , tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Aku harus pergi."

" _Hm_ , jangan terlalu sering main ke sini!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum memperhatikan kepergian pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tidak mudah dekat dengan orang asing, tapi pemuda tadi benar-benar menggemaskan. Gadis itu langsung dibuat jatuh cinta dengan wajah imutnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Kyungsoo tersentak karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

" _Oh_ , kapan kau datang? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku menghawatirkanmu dan datang ke sini tapi ternyata kau tengah tersenyum bersama seorang pemuda? Sudah mulai berani, _hm_?" Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan meminta segelas _wine_ pada bartender.

"D-Dia hanya sangat menggemaskan, lagipula dia lebih muda dari kita, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Jadi aku tidak menggemaskan begitu?"

"Kau memang sama sekali tidak menggemaskan!" Jongin tersedak minumannya sendiri hingga Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kenapa terkejut sekali _huh_?" Kyungsoo membantu mengelap cairan yang membasahi pakaian Jongin.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pemuda itu daripada aku?"

Kyungsoo segera menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Kim Jongin! Pemuda itu hanya menggemaskan, sedangkan kau tidak perlu memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan untuk membuatku menyukaimu karena aku akan tetap memilihmu." Jongin tersenyum dan menatapnya intens hingga Kyungsoo kesal dan menghempaskan wajahnya. "Berhenti bertingkah sok tampan."

"Aku memang tampan, baru tau _hm_?" Ia tersenyum sambil kembali menenggak minumannya tanpa berpikir untuk berbagi pada Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Mereka sempat diam untuk beberapa saat hingga Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , tentang orang yang menguntitku waktu itu, kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya meski hanya sesaat.

"Aku memang belum mengetahuinya, apa mereka mengikutimu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, "Katakan padaku jika mereka mengikutimu lagi."

"Baiklah. Kau juga bisa memberiku pistol untuk jaga-jaga, kau tau aku bisa menggunakannya dengan baik kan?"

Jongin terkekeh melihat kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo untuk menembak. "Tidak akan, itu terlalu berbahaya. Bisa saja secara tidak sengaja kau menembak bokongmu sendiri saat sedang mengantongi pistol di celana."

"Apa bisa seperti itu?!"

"Tentu saja!" Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan, ia sibuk mengamati Kyungsoo yang tampak memperhatikan keadaan klub lalu menutup matanya saat tidak sengaja melihat pasangan yang tengah berciuman. Jongin tak akan pernah bosan manatapnya dalam waktu yang lama, tapi keberadaan lengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya membuat lelaki itu merasa risih.

"Kai, aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar seorang wanita yang kini langsung meraup bibir Jongin dengan ganas. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia bahkan tidak pernah mencium Jongin dengan cara seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin menyentakkan tangannya sedangkan wanita itu tidak mau menyerah.

"Kemana saja kau, aku selalu kesepian karena menunggumu," katanya dengan nada manja yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Pergilah! Aku bersama dengan kekasihku." Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung, tapi sangat jelas sekali kalau ia tidak suka melihat wanita itu mendekati Jongin.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada merendahkan. "Demi Tuhan, Kai. Dia lebih pantas menjadi adik daripada kekasihmu, apa yang kau lihat darinya?" Wanita itu meraih rambut indah Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera menepis tangannya. "Dia bahkan tidak labih cantik dariku."

"Pergilah!" Jongin mencengkram lengannya kuat hingga wanita itu mendesis kesakitan. "Kubilang pergi dan jangan pernah mengganggunya!" Dia menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka lalu pergi dari sana dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo tak berani bertanya karena Jongin tampak tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Mereka saling diam sedangkan Jongin sibuk menenggak minumannya cepat merasa bingung harus menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, dia—"

"Kai!" panggilan Luhan membuat mereka menyentakkan kepala bersamaan. " _Oh_ , apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

"Kenapa memanggilku?!" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Ah_ , mereka mencarimu, aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo jika kau tidak mau meninggalkannya seorang diri."

"Baiklah, aku pergi," pamitnya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan canggung sedangkan gadis itu tak menanggapinya.

Luhan menduduki kursi yang tadinya ditempati Jongin dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Sedang bertengkar? Jangan bertengkar saat aku sedang bahagia, ini tidak menyenangkan." Luhan meminta dua gelas minuman dan ia memberikan salah satunya pada Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah," titahnya sambil meminum miliknya sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Luhan berdecak kesal, Kyungsoo mulai menyebalkan dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , dengarkan aku baik-baik." Luhan menyanggah wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sedangkan gadis di depannya tampak dalam _mood_ yang buruk. "Jujur aku tidak mau kisah cinta kalian berakhir menyedihkan, tapi jika disuruh memilih antara kau dan Kai aku akan memilih Kai karena dia sudah seperti adik bagiku. Apa dia pernah berkata bahwa menjalin hubungan denganmu adalah hal yang sangat sulit baginya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya, "Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya tidak suka. Kyungsoo tidak tau atas dasar apa tapi ia terkadang tidak menyukai sikap Luhan.

"Karena kau menyebalkan! Tidak mau menemaniku minum dan membuat Kai jarang pergi bersama kami lagi! Kau merebut Kai!" Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh, ia tidak yakin, tapi apakah Luhan mabuk hanya karena segelas _wine_? Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku sedang serius, dari awal Chanyeol sudah tidak menyukai hubungan kalian. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya berusaha melindungi Kai karena dia kesayangan Chanyeol. Dia melalaikan tugasnya karenamu, kau tau beberapa minggu yang lalu Chanyeol memukul Kai habis-habisan sedangkan tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa membantu, kau pikir itu menyenangkan?"

"Jadi malam itu?" Kyungsoo menujukkan pandangan menerawang. "Dia datang ke rumahku dengan luka di tubuhnya."

"Dia sering menolak tugas dengan alasan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, langsung pergi setelah kau menelpon dan memenuhi semua keinginanmu, lalu apa kau pernah memenuhi keinginannya? Dia tidak seperti pemuda seusianya Kyungsoo, dia memilik banyak hal buruk dalam hidupnya tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menceritakannya padamu karena takut kau merasa khawatir." Luhan benar-benar berbicara dengan serius kali ini.

"Asal kau tau, dia meninggalkan semua kebiasaannya sejak bersamamu. Dulu kita sering kesini bersama, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kau lihat di arah jam tujuh? Wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan tubuh seksi itu. Dia wanitanya Jongin."

"Apa?!" Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo membulat terkejut.

"Tidak. Jongin tidak sedang selingkuh darimu, mereka tidak memiliki ikatan, hanya sebatas wanita yang akan melayani Jongin saat dia datang ke sini, kurang lebih semacam itu." Luhan kebingungan untuk mencari kata paling sopan saat menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ya begitulah. Jangan naïf, kau pasti tau apa yang biasa seorang lelaki normal lakukan saat datang ke sebuah klub malam. Mereka semua adalah lelaki yang kelebihan hormon, tapi Jongin. Dia benar-benar berhenti setelah memilikimu. Aku tau dia belum pernah menyentuhmu, Jongin sangat menghargaimu, Kyungsoo."

Gadis bermata bulat itu meraih gelas berisi alcohol di depannya dan menenggakknya kelewat cepat hingga Luhan gelagapan.

" _Yak_! Minum pelan-pelan, Jongin bisa membunuhku kalau kau tersedak!" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar omelan Luhan. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku juga pernah menjadi gadis lemah sepertimu," ujar Luhan dengan nada lembut sambil membantu menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo ke telinganya.

"Tapi kau juga harus tau, hidup ini menyusahkan ketika kau menjadi orang yang lemah, terlebih ketika kau ingin hidup bersama mereka. Tolong jangan membebani Jongin karena kelemahanmu, dia sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan karenamu."

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya, pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur tapi ia berusaha tersadar. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat, kau harus bagus dalam hal itu karena hanya yang kuatlah yang bertahan. Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Baekhyun, ataupun Kai yang menjadi seperti Chanyeol. Tolong rawatlah Kai dengan baik, berdirilah di sisinya untuk membantunya menjadi semakin kuat, bukan malah mencemaskanmu sepanjang waktu." Luhan berdiri dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, meninggalkan gadis itu yang tampak berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti yang Luhan katakan, siapa Baekhyun? Mengapa Jongin tidak boleh seperti Chanyeol? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Gadis cantik seperti Luhan benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, Jongin kembali untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Sedikit merasa khawatir jika Luhan melakukan apa-apa dengannya, tapi dia akan jauh lebih khawatir jika meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Matanya menangkap Kyungsoo masih berada di sana, namun ia sedikit kebingungan mencari Luhan yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu tak menoleh padanya. Dua botol _wine_ kosong ada di dekatnya sedangkan Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, Jongin tidak ingin berpikiran buruk namun ia tak memiliki ide lain.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mabuk?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan bisa mencium bau alcohol dari bibirnya. "Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu! Kenapa seperti ini!" seru Jongin lalu berusaha membangunkannya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan menatap Jongin sambil terkekeh, "Kau di sini rupanya."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum? Luhan?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau! Kau membuatku kesal, menyebalkan!" serunya dengan suara yang tidak jelas. "Jangan lakukan itu, jangan menyembunyikannya dariku, kita tidak sedang bermain petak umpet."

"Bangunlah, kau bisa berjalan?"

"Dan wanita itu!" Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangan, tubuhnya bersandar pada Jongin hingga mereka hampir tidak berjarak. "Aku jauh lebih cantik darinya," katanya sambil terkekeh lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Jongin.

Lelaki itu terkejut, menarik kepalanya ke belakang hingga wajah Kyungsoo membentur dadanya. "Kita pulang sekarang, kau sudah sangat mabuk." Jongin sibuk mengambil uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja sedangkan Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menciumi leher Jongin.

"Dimana saja dia menciummu _hm_? Aku juga bisa melakukannya," gumam Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meremas perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga mengotori tubuhnya dan pakaian Jongin. "Bagaimana ini? Kau pasti akan membenciku setelah ini," sesalnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang terjatuh. Dia terus bergumam tidak jelas mengutarakan isi hatinya tentang rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Jongin dan menangis di pelukannya.

Jongin mendesis. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan segera membawanya keluar untuk pulang.

Lelaki itu membawa Kyungsoo ke flatnya. Semua akan bertambah rumit jika ia nekat mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya ketika hampir mencapai tengah malam dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang mabuk berat. Ia membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya sendiri yang kotor.

Jongin kembali sambil membawa baskom berisi air dan sebuah waslap. Membersihkan wajah dan leher Kyungsoo dari sisa muntahannya. Gerakannya terhenti, ia tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu menggunakan pakaian kotor sepanjang malam namun dirinya juga tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja jika nekat mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo seorang diri. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo. Berusaha menyibukkan diri meski kenyataannya ia tak berhenti menelan ludahnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Jongin meraihnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang membingkai suasana jalanan sepi di malam hari.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang," ujarnya setelah mendengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana. Dia melirik mobil itu, mobil yang ia lihat sesekali berada di sana sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Jongin benar-benar penasaran siapa yang mengintainya selama ini, tapi mereka akan menghilang tiap kali Jongin berniat untuk mendatanginya.

Ia menutup jendela dengan rapat. Menyalakan cctv ruangan lantas berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan meletakkan obat pereda rasa sakit di atas nakas. "Jangan menangis, aku hanya mencintaimu," bisiknya lalu mencium kening gadis itu sebentar.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang sangat telat, tidurlah dengan nyenyak," katanya lagi lalu meyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dan pergi dari sana.

Bangunan itu sangat sepi saat Jongin memarkir mobilnya. Ada beberapa orang yang terjaga saat ia membuka pintu namun mereka mengabaikannya. Jongin masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol. Ada Baekhyun yang sedang membantu lelaki caplang itu memakai mantelnya.

"Ambillah sebanyak yang kau bisa," perintah Chanyeol yang dimengerti oleh Jongin.

Ia mengambil kotak berisi senjata, mengambil beberapa dan menyembunyikan di balik jaketnya. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi, ia akan menjelaskannya nanti dan Jongin tidak merasa perlu untuk bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Berjanjilah kau akan pulang sebelum fajar," kata Baekhyun yang sarat akan rasa khawatir.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekilas lantas mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkan. "Tentu Sayang. Jangan menungguku dan pergilah tidur, aku akan segera kembali."

Mereka segera pergi setelahnya, hanya berdua tanpa membawa siapapun. Chanyeol mengambil alih kemudi sedangkan Jongin sama sekali tak berniat untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku sengaja hanya mengajakmu, terlalu beresiko jika mengajak banyak orang. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan aku tidak akan membuat mereka mengalami cidera hanya untuk perkelahian tidak menguntungkan seperti ini."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan jalan berusaha menebak kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Dia musuh lamaku. Aku membullynya habis-habisan saat masih berada di sekolah." Chanyeol tertawa. "Siapa juga yang akan menyangka bajingan kecil sepertinya bisa menjadi sekuat ini."

"Bukankah ini jalan menuju Jeonju?"

"Ya, dia membuat janji ingin bertemu denganku."

"Jadi yang kau maksud adalah Kim Namjoon?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Berhati-hatilah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Aku tidak bisa menggali informasi apapun tentangnya dan dia membuatku frustasi akhir-akhir ini, kau juga, kalau ingin tau."

"Aku tersanjung bisa membuatmu frustasi."

"Hanya sekedar memberi saran meski ini sudah terlambat, jangan mengumbarnya saat kau mencintai seseorang."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya. "Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, kita harus segera sampai," perintahnya lalu menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam hingga mobilnya meluncur dengan kecepatan maksimal di jalanan yang sepi.

Sedangkan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Jongin mengaktifkan ponselnya dan segera membuka aplikasi cctv kamarnya untuk memastikan gadis itu masih tertidur dengan pulas di tempatnya. Karena dia tidak pernah tau siapa pria yang selalu mengintai di depan flatnya.

 **TBC**

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **-170111-**

 **Haluuu… ada yang masih inget? Wkwk. Aku baru nyadar kalo chapter 1 ff ini diupload pada tanggal 14 januari tepat ultahnya Jongin, dan sekarang udah tanggal 12 dan beberapa hari lagi udah ultahnya Jongin lagi. Sedangkan ff ini baru nyampe chap 4! Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat Cimolkuuu, makin bulet yaa, gemesinnn. Terus, HAPPY KAISOO DAY, dan juga HAPPY BIRTHDAY sayangku, cintaku Kim Jongin, dududuuu, sehat selalu ya kalian berdua yang 2017 bakal sibuk bangett re:Jongin drama, Jongin solo #kyaaaa ga sabar nunggu semuanya.**

 **Oh iya, karena besok merupakan 3 hari keramat para kaisoo shipper, lalu apakah kalian sudah tau event** **KFF2K17** **? Wkwk, aku telat banget ngasih taunya karena emang ga pernah update, huhu.. Salah satu dari daftar cerita itu ada punyakuu :D Kalian bisa lihat di akun KFF2K17 (search di ffn), cerita akan dipublish pada tgl 12-13-14 secara berturut-turut dan sehari bisa update 10 ff sekaligus! Wow, apa ngga kenyang kalian baca ff segitu banyak? Dan karena nama penulisnya dirahasiakan, jadi kalian bisa menebak-nebak kira-kira yg kalian baca itu tulisannya siapa. Sooo, guys! Apa kalian bisa nemuin ceritaku? Wkwk**

 **Sampai jumpa di KFF2K17! Btw sekarang udah tgl 12 loh, jadi udah mulai..**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **meesoo :** aku selalu berusaha bikin adegan yg deg-degan tapi apalah kadang pengen yg manis-manis **Lovesoo :** Kyungsoo aman kokkk ;) **jihanowl :** makasihh, kayaknya aku udah mulai kebiasaan nulis yang panjang-panjang(?) **ikasolichaanggraeni :** maaf buat fast update yang tertunda, wkwk **apriliaijma :** makacihh, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk dapet feelnya **overdyosoo** : ga bakal discontinue kok. huehehe, masalah akan dikupas perlahan. **Guest :** done **fitri22exo :** maaf ya updatenya lama, wkwk.. otakku baru jalan kalo kepepet doang **kim gongju :** astagaa, aku seneng baca komenmu, maaf ya kelamaan updatenya **AlienBaby88 :** kaisoo masih aman kok, belom waktunya *opss **ChocoSoo :** belom end kokk, masih cukup panjang, ikutin aja yaa **Hugo Carbert :** wkwk, maaf updatenya kelamaan **ppyaira019 :** fighting! Makasihh **NopwillineKaiSoo :** kekeke, aku seneng kalo ada yg bisa menangkap cerita dengan baik. Makasihh **Beeya :** iyaa, aku juga pengen kasih adegan yang action yg keren2 gitu, tapi apalah kadang nyasar ke fluff mulu :D **Sasaeng756 :** Hi Malaysia! Uhh, go international, wkwk. **Guest :** ini dilanjutt **erikaalni :** hehe, kaisoo di dunia nyata syudah sweet **SilentB :** done **abcbcbcd :** done

 **Awalnya mau ga ngebalesin review karena udah malem, tapi aku ga sangguup. Review kalian moodbooster bangett. THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, HAPPY KAISOO DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hanya sekedar memberi saran meski ini sudah terlambat, jangan mengumbarnya saat kau mencintai seseorang."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya. "Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, kita harus segera sampai," perintahnya lalu menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam hingga mobilnya meluncur dengan kecepatan maksimal di jalanan yang sepi.

Sedangkan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Jongin mengaktifkan ponselnya dan segera membuka aplikasi cctv kamarnya untuk memastikan gadis itu masih tertidur dengan pulas di tempatnya. Karena dia tidak pernah tau siapa pria yang selalu mengintai di depan flatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **-Wake Up!-**

 **Aku saranin baca ulang chap sebelumnya dulu deh, wkwkwk.. maafkan**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oh_ , siapa yang datang di tengah malam seperti ini?"

Sebuah suara menyambutnya ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin baru saja memulai langkah. Pandangannya teralih pada asal suara, seseorang tengah berada dalam kegelapan yang tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas namun sangat ia kenali suaranya.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" seru Chanyeol.

Seseorang itu keluar dari ruangan, berjalan seorang diri dan hampir memberikan pelukan akrab sebelum Chanyeol menepisnya kasar. Suara tawa mengikuti setelahnya, jelas sekali bukan milik Chanyeol ataupun Jongin.

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau diriku terlalu hina untuk memelukmu. Lama tidak bertemu, Park Chanyeol. Kau semakin tampan saja," sapanya ramah sambil memberikan senyuman manis, meninggalkan sebuah lesung pipi tercetak di pipinya. "Masuklah, aku kedatangan teman lamaku. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan kenangan lama kan?" Lelaki itu berbalik, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya. Jongin hampir melangkah ketika sebelah tangan Chanyeol menahan bahunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Kim Namjoon. Kau ternyata masih sepintar dulu." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tidak yakin apa kau masih bisa membicarakan kenangan lama kita tanpa memiliki trauma?"

Tubuh tegap itu kembali berbalik sempurna. "Benarkah?!" tanya Namjoon dengan antusiasme tinggi. Keduanya saling menatap dalam ketegangan sedangkan Jongin dibuat bosan dengan hanya menjadi patung dalam percakapan antar teman lama itu. "Aku juga penasaran apa akan menjadi seperti itu jika kita membicarakannya lagi, atau kau yang setelah ini memiliki trauma?"

" _Hyung_ , apa kau pernah berhutang dan lupa mengembalikan hingga dia jadi seperti ini?" celoteh Jongin kesal yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Namjoon.

"Kau pintar, Kai! Dia berhutang padaku, banyak sekali." Namjoon kembali tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol. Tampaknya lelaki itu memiliki banyak stok senyuman di kantongnya, Chanyeol hampir muak hingga ingin menghabisinya dalam sekali pukulan. "Masuklah, mari kita bicarakan hutang-hutangmu," katanya yang sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Ya Tuhan, apa aku bisa mempercayai ini?! Park Chanyeol akhirnya merasa takut padaku?" Namjoon tertawa puas dan percayalah, hal sesederhana itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat harga diri Chanyeol tersakiti.

Dengan raut dinginnya, lelaki caplang itu melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Namjoon yang masih tertawa sambil memasuki ruangan. Hal pertama yang mereka temui hanyalah kegelapan. Tidak ada lampu, hanya cahaya dari luar yang mencuri sela-sela jendela ataupun sisa pintu yang masih terbuka setengah.

Chanyeol tau itu sebuah jebakan, namun harga dirinya harus tetap di atas agar hatinya merasa lebih baik. Suara tawa yang ditahan dengan punggung tangan mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, Namjoon pasti sudah berkhayal untuk menang atas dirinya.

"Tenyata kau tidak pernah berubah, egomu selalu lebih besar dari dosamu," ujar Namjoon dingin. Raut wajahnya berubah 180 derajat sejak ia membalikkan tubuhnya di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa langkah baru ditempuh sampai pintu di belakang Chanyeol dan Jongin ditutup kasar. Ruangan semakin gelap meski mata tajam Jongin masih bisa menangkap gerakan seseorang di balik pintu. Mereka tidak hanya bertiga. Chanyeol sudah membaca situasi sejak ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebuah lampu kecil menyala tepat di tengah ruangan persegi itu, sangat cukup bagi retina masing-masing untuk melihat satu sama lain. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang berpakaian hitam di sana dan kabar buruknya Chanyeol hanya membawa Jongin. Seperti dugaannya, Namjoon tidak sebodoh yang Sehun bicarakan.

"Ada apa dengan ekpresimu, _huh_?" tanya Namjoon menyadari bola mata Chanyeol yang bergerak mengitari ruangan.

"Bukankah ini sangat tidak seimbang?"

"Kau juga melakukannya dulu," jawabnya tidak terima. "Memukuliku saat bersama teman-temanmu, apa itu adil? Tiga lawan satu? Aku hanya ingin kau ikut merasakan penderitaanku saat itu."

Namjoon maju selangkah hingga dadanya hampir menabrak milik Chanyeol. "Pada detik-detik mencekam yang terus menghantui sepanjang hidupku. Aku takut pergi ke sekolah dan semua orang menganggapku rendah, napasku tercekik sepanjang waktu dan rasanya hanya ingin mati tiap kali kau muncul di depanku!"

Iris penuh rasa sakit bercampur dendam itu menyala di mata Namjoon, berpendar dengan cairan matanya ketika ingatan itu kembali menyapa. "SEKARANG MATILAH DALAM RASA TAKUTMU, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUATMU MENDERITA DALAM TIAP DETIKNYA!" Lelaki itu mencekik Chanyeol kuat seiring dengan ledakan amarahnya.

"Sudah selesai dramanya?" ejek Chanyeol santai lalu menepis tangan Namjoon kuat hingga lelaki itu tersentak. "Berhentilah bermimpi, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu!"

Namjoon bergerak kalap untuk memutus jalan napas Chanyeol namun lelaki itu masih memiliki kendali yang bagus. Ditangkapnya tangan Namjoon dengan baik kemudian memilinnya kuat hingga lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan. Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Lihatlah dirimu! Kau juga masih saja bodoh seperti dulu!" seru Chanyeol dengan tatapan bekunya yang ditujukan pada Namjoon.

Beberapa anak buahnya yang tidak terima segera membantu Namjoon. Memapah lelaki itu berdiri sedangkan beberapa di antaranya sudah siap melayangkan pukulan pada Chanyeol, tapi dalam rangka mempertahankan harga dirinya, Namjoon menahan mereka. Mengangkat tangan kanannya tak ingin menerima bantuan, sedangkan tindakan pengecut lain yang ia lakukan adalah menunjuk Jongin dengan gerakan matanya. Memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghabisi Jongin ketika ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin pun langsung gelagapan setelah cukup lama hanya menjadi penonton. Anak buah Namjoon menyerangnya secara bersamaan dan otaknya tak memiliki ide lain selain menarik pistol yang selalu siaga di balik saku celana.

"Tak ada senjata!" potong Namjoon. "Hanya seorang pengecut yang menghabisi musuhnya dengan senjata api."

Tak ada lelaki yang bangga untuk dipanggil sebagai seorang pengecut, Namjoon secara tidak langsung telah mencoreng harga dirinya. Ia tak akan pernah mengeluarkan pistolnya dengan mudah kecuali mereka yang sudah keterlaluan, sembilan lawan satu bisa membuat tulangnya remuk jika harus menghajar satu-persatu. Jongin pun mengeluarkan isi pelurunya hingga bercecer di lantai, lalu membanting pistol kosongnya hingga rusak.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan dengan cara yang kau suka!" tantangnya yang langsung ditanggapi oleh kesembilan anak buah Namjoon.

Sembilan orang itu pun melawannya secara bersamaan. Chanyeol berusaha membantu namun Namjoon menariknya menuju pertarungannya sendiri. Namjoon sangat terkendali, ia mampu membuat Chanyeol kewalahan hanya dengan melawan satu orang. Sangat tidak diduga.

Jongin mengumpat saat seseorang menggores lengannya. Merasa kewalahan karena beberapa dari mereka mensenjatai diri dengan pisau ataupun tongkat membuatnya tak bisa mentolerir. Ditariknya sebilah pisau dari balik jaket, lalu mengayunkannya secara terlatih hingga mereka sontak bergerak menghindar.

Namun sekuat apapun Jongin, ia tetap kewalahan untuk menghadapi sembilan orang terlatih di depannya. Lengannya kembali terkoyak dengan darah segar yang mengalir cukup deras. Dia harus bergerak ekstra sebelum darahnya terkuras dan kehabisan tenaga.

Seseorang memukul punggungnya dengan tongkat. Demi Tuhan itu sangat menyakitkan tapi dia berhasil merebut tongkat itu dan balik menyerang mereka. Jongin tidak menahannya lagi, yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya. Ia sudah berjanji akan pulang dan menemui Kyungsoo besok, berusaha tak mengizinkan tubuhnya ambruk dan berakhir menjadi tawanan di sini.

Satu persatu dari mereka ia habisi, entah dengan menggoreskan pisau di leher, memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat atau menghajarnya hingga penuh lebam lalu melempar tubuhnya membentur dinding.

Wajahnya terasa kebas karena mendapat terlalu banyak pukulan yang meninggalkan memar kebiruan. Masih ada dua orang lagi yang berdiri di depannya. Bola matanya melirik Chanyeol yang sedikit kewalahan melawan Namjoon dengan beberapa memar yang ikut menghiasi wajah tampannya. Setahu Jongin, Chanyeol bukan orang yang akan mendapat kekalahan dengan mudah. Namjoon pasti berlatih keras hingga bisa mendaratkan tinjuan di pipi mulus Chanyeol.

Jongin memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekati Chanyeol, mengabaikan dua orang lawannya, menganggap mereka tidak terlalu berbahaya. Dia hanya tidak pernah tahu bahwa menyepelehkan seseorang bisa membuatnya mendapat penyesalan layaknya yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan pada Namjoon dulu. Belum juga ia mendapat langkah ketiganya, seseorang memukul punggung bagian atas Jongin dengan balok kayu. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, seseorang kembali menendang rusuknya dengan kuat menambah kesakitannya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

Balok kayu itu dijatuhkan hingga mengenai kepala Jongin. Sejenak ia hampir kehilangan pandangan, tetapi kesadarannya masih berusaha untuk terjaga. Suara adu pukul masih berlangsung menandakan Chanyeol masih bertahan, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya tergelak melihat tubuh Jongin yang tidak bergerak.

Ia menghitung sampai enam puluh dalam hati, tangannya menarik pisau lain dari sakunya untuk ia genggam erat. Dan tepat saat mereka mulai lengah, Jongin bangkit dengan pisau yang langsung ia hunuskan pada salah satu dari mereka. Seseorang memiting lehernya hingga ia tak bisa bernafas, berusaha melepaskan diri namun tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Lelaki itu melawan semampu yang ia bisa, menebak bahwa dirinya takkan bisa bertahan jika tiga puluh menit yang akan datang masih belum berhasil menyelesaikan semua ini.

Ia membanting pisaunya ke lantai, bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan terakhir tanpa menggunakan benda-benda pengecut itu. Jongin mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan, membalik seseorang di belakangnya hingga lelaki berpakaian hitam itu terpelanting dengan tubuhnya yang membentur lantai dengan keras. Pitingannya pada leher Jongin terlepas, tanpa mengulur waktu ia segera memukul lelaki itu hingga membabi buta. Wajah Jongin sendiri tak luput dari pukulan lawan hingga ujung bibirnya kambali berdarah. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan ceramah Kyungsoo demi mempertanggungjawabkan luka di tubuhnya nanti.

Tanpa disadari halaan napas lega ia hembuskan saat menyadari semua lawannya tumbang. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu untuk digunakan bergerak, rusuknya terasa patah bahkan hidungnya masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Jongin tetap berusaha bangkit sebisa mungkin, ia harus keluar dari tempat ini jika ingin selamat. Chanyeol hampir menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Namjoon tergeletak di lantai akibat pukulan Chanyeol yang datang bertubi-tubi tanpa bisa memberi perlawanan.

Jongin menyeret kakinya mendekati Chanyeol, berniat untuk memintanya segera pergi. Ruangan yang gelap membuat Jongin beberapa kali tersandung tubuh lawannya yang sudah ambruk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari letak pintu keluar, namun yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya malah hal lain yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Seseorang di luar jendela tengah mengintai dengan pistol yang sudah siap untuk memuntahkan peluru di tangannya. Jongin menyentakkan kepala dan baru menyadari jika pistol itu mengarah tepat pada Chanyeol yang kini berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya setelah menjatuhkan Namjoon. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi _hyung_ nya saat menyadari orang itu menarik pelatuk.

Chanyeol terkejut saat lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu tiba-tiba ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Bibirnya hampir terbuka untuk bertanya namun urung, otaknya dibuat tercengang saat kaus Jongin sudah basah oleh darah segar yang mengalir deras. Pistol itu kedap suara, ia baru menyadari saat Jongin berusaha menyuruhnya segera pergi. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, menarik pistolnya dengan segera ketika mendapati pergerakan di jendela kecil.

"Kai, kumohon bertahanlah!"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat jauh bagi telinga Jongin. Matanya tak berfungsi dengan baik ditambah ruangan gelap yang hampir sama sekali tak memiliki cahaya. Ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang terasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluhkan hal yang sama dan otaknya seperti tidak mampu merespon satu-persatu.

Dengungan yang memekakkan telinga menyambangi indera pendengarannya. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa basah oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Ia berdarah, banyak sekali. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah hingga hidungnya hanya mampu mambaui aroma anyir.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk membedakan antara mana bagian kanan ataupun kiri, hingga ia mampu menyimpulkan sesuatu,

dada kirinya tertembak.

Ia tidak yakin apakah paru-parunya masih sanggup berkembang atau jatungnya masih memompakan darah. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Dengungan itu kembali menarik kesadarannya, ruangan semakin gelap hingga ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Suara baku tembak hampir lenyap dikalahkan oleh bunyi memekakkan telinga. Ia berusaha untuk terjaga meski otaknya tak lagi bisa bertahan.

Ia harus pulang, Kyungsoo pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

 **-o0o-**

Gadis itu termenung sambil mengaduk bekal makan siangnya yang masih utuh. Pandangannya terarah pada sebuah bangku kosong yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hal menarik untuk diperhatikan. Kelas terasa begitu sepi, hampir seluruh murid tengah menghabiskan waktu untuk berada di kantin atau di manapun itu yang pasti berada di luar kelas. Namun hal itu tidak pernah berlaku bagi Do Kyungsoo. Biasanya Jongin akan ada di sana, menemaninya menghabiskan bekal makan siang atau mengganggu Kyungsoo yang tengah fokus membaca novel.

Tapi kali ini ia sendirian, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Kemarin Kyungsoo terbangun pada pagi hari di flat milik Jongin dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, dan fakta lain yang membuat dengungannya semakin menyakitkan adalah ia terbangun seorang diri tanpa mendapati siapapun berada di sana.

Kyungsoo menghubungi ponsel Jongin hampir setiap menit namun selalu tidak mendapat jawaban. Lelaki itu juga tidak masuk sekolah sejak kemarin, tanpa keterangan apapun dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan. Jongin tak pernah menghilang tanpa kabar dalam waktu yang lama. Biasanya dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan di pagi hari sebelum Kyungsoo terbangun, atau mengirim surat saat tidak masuk sekolah. Jongin terhitung sebagai anak yang rajin, jadi membolos sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya.

Kyungsoo kehilangan fokusnya hampir pada seluruh mata pelajaran. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan di papan tulis dan terus melamun hingga mendapat teguran dari guru yang tengah mengajar. Pikirannnya hanya tertuju pada Jongin. Ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang salah, tapi hatinya seakan terus mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

Dan hal itu terbukti ketika ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal di hari ketiga sejak tebangun di flat Jongin, tepat saat pelajaran di dalam kelas tengah berlangsung.

" ** _Kai mengalami koma sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Datanglah, kupikir kau juga harus mengetahuinya."_**

 **-Luhan**

Gadis itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan ketika selesai membaca pesan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengemas seluruh bukunya dan mamasukkan ke dalam tas. Tak peduli pada murid lain yang menetapnya aneh atau bahkan gurunya yang tengah mengajar kini kembali menegurnya karena perilaku tidak sopan Kyungsoo, sedangkan ia hanya berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa izin.

Otaknya tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Air mata terjatuh saat ia merasa koridor sekolah yang sepi terasa begitu panjang untuk dilalui. Kyungsoo berlari hingga mencapai gerbang lalu kembali berjongkok kebingungan ketika sadar tak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Ia tak tahu di mana Jongin berada, tempat markas _Black Pearl_ juga memiliki rute jalan yang terlalu rumit untuk ia hafal.

Gadis itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar, berusaha menghubungi nomor yang mengirimi pesan tadi dan tak berhenti bersukur ketika mendapat jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo tak memiliki hal lain untuk dikatakan, hanya nama Jongin yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" _Kyungsoo, aku Luhan. Maaf tak memberitahumu tapi bisakah kau datang? Kupikir Jongin membutuhkanmu."_

"Di mana Jongin?!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

" _Di…"_ Luhan kebingungan karena Kyungsoo pasti tidak mengerti tempat yang akan ia sebutkan. _"Baiklah, di mana kau? Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Sekolah. Di depan sekolah."

" _Aku akan segera kesana."_

Panggilan terputus secara sepihak. Kyungsoo mengusap tangannya yang berkeringat, ia tidak mampu melakukan hal lain selain menangis seperti orang bodoh di depan gerbang. Jongin selalu bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mempercayai itu bahkan prasangka terburuknya hanya sampai jika Jongin datang dengan luka di tubuhnya karena berkelahi. Namun fakta tentang lelaki itu yang mengalami koma sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam otaknya. Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini? Ia akan menendang pantat lelaki itu jika sudah sadar nanti.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Luhan datang dengan mobil hitam mengkilat yang tidak sempat Kyungsoo pikirkan milik siapa, dia segera masuk dan meremas kedua tangannya sambil menunggu detik-detik yang terasa begitu lamban.

"Maaf baru memberitahumu," ujar Luhan penuh penyesalan. Ia baru sadar jika Kyungsoo benar-benar berantakan setelah mendengar kabar darinya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, masih sibuk mengusapkan telapak tangan yang basah pada rok sekolahnya. Rambutnya tampak kusut dengan kantung hitam serta bekas aliran air mata menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan yakin gadis itu tak berhenti menangis sejak mendapat pesan darinya. Terkutuklah Chanyeol yang keras kepala untuk melarangnya memberitahu Kyungsoo. Laki-laki memang tidak tau betapa susahnya menjadi wanita yang tengah dilanda rasa khawatir dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Mobil itu membawanya menuju sebuah klinik kecil yang berada di tengah kompleks industri. Luhan turun lebih dulu sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti tanpa tahu kemana gadis cantik itu membawanya. Sosok laki-laki berkulit putih pucat yang ia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun menatapnya sekilas saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Luhan menyapa lelaki yang tengah duduk di kursi besi panjang itu meski berbicara hanya melalui pandangan mata. Gadis rusa itu tampak menunjukkan sorot keterkejutan, lalu Sehun mengelus bahunya pelan seolah berusaha mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jongin di mana?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Duduklah dulu." Luhan berusaha menenangkannya tapi itu tidak memberi pengaruh besar.

"Jongin di mana?!" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, sedikit meninggikan suara.

Suara pintu yang digeser mengalihkan atensi mereka. Park Chanyeol berdiri di ujung ruangan, menunjukkan seberkas keterkejutan saat tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo. "Siapa yang memberitahunya?" ujar Chanyeol dingin sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kita bicara sebentar," sahut Luhan sambil menarik lelaki itu ke luar. Kyungsoo meremas tangannya gugup, otaknya sudah cukup kacau dan tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya semakin buruk.

Ia hanya berdiam di tempat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sedangkan duduk hanya bersama Oh Sehun membuatnya semakin merasa canggung. Setahu Kyungsoo lelaki itu juga tidak menyukainya seperti Chanyeol.

"Masuklah." Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika Sehun mau membuka suara. "Dia terus memanggil namamu sejak kemarin."

"Te-terima kasih, " jawabnya terbata lalu memasuki satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di ujung.

Kyungsoo menggeser pintunya pelan sebelum hati yang telah ia tata rapi itu jatuh menjadi kepingan berantakan. _Jonginnya_. Lelaki malang itu berada di sana, terbaring lemah dengan peralatan medis yang menempel pada seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan juga wajahnya dipenuhi oleh luka yang sudah mengering ditambah gips yang juga membalut kakinya. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan Jongin hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat. Bunyi monitor mengganggu telinganya, kembali mengingatkan bahwa lelaki itu sudah terbaring selama tiga hari tanpa memiliki kesadarannya. Kyungsoo mendekat, menarik telapak tangan Jongin untuk digenggamnya tapi lelaki itu terlalu lemah untuk membalas. Ah, tidak, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo ada di sini.

"Jongin- _ah_ , aku di sini," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatapnya lekat, tidak terlalu lama karena dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menatap lelaki itu tanpa air mata yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kelopaknya. "Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, _hm_? Bangunlah, kumohon kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Mereka bilang kau terus mencariku, sekarang aku sudah di sini jadi bukalah matamu." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Ia mendekatkan tangan Jongin pada pipinya tanpa berhenti memanggil nama Jongin, membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan membasahi punggung tangan lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menunduk ketika seseorang menggeser pintu dan ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sebuah usapan lembut menyapa bahunya membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Luhan berada di sana.

"Maaf tidak menelponmu dari awal," ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Hanya… sesuatu yang tidak harus kau ketahui." Helaan napas kesal keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, harusnya dia tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan memberitahunya semudah itu. "Jangan khawatir, dia pasti akan segera sadar."

"Apa yang membuatnya hingga mengalami koma seperti ini?!" pertanyaan Kyungsoo terkesan menuntut hingga Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Dada kirinya tertembak." Mata Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dan Luhan segera memberikan penjelasan. "Bu-bukan sesuatu yang serius, beruntung pelurunya tidak mengenai jantung. D-dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, dia anak yang kuat."

"Tapi nada bicaramu seolah mengatakan yang sebaliknya." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin penuh khawatir, sedangkan Luhan berusaha menahan air matanya sendiri. Nyatanya kondisi Jongin tidak sesederhana itu.

"Dia mengigaukan namamu sejak kemarin, kupikir kau bisa membuatnya segera sadar." Luhan kembali menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan. "Tolong bantu dia," bisiknya sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

Isakan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar dan gadis rusa itu segera meraihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama takut, pada kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Jongin bisa pergi kapan saja dan Kyungsoo, ah, tidak hanya Kyungsoo, bahkan Luhan, Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, akan menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Jongin.

 **-o0o-**

Luhan menutup pintu kamar tempat Jongin di rawat, membiarkan Kyungsoo berada di dalam dan mendapati Sehun tengah menundukkan tubuhnya frustasi. Lelaki itu juga sama terpukulnya, menurutnya hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika ia bisa membantu mereka. Chanyeol memang tidak mengajaknya malam itu, tapi harusnya ia lebih peka bahwa mereka tengah dilanda masalah.

"Sehun," sapa Luhan sambil ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. "Semoga Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya segera sadar."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun penuh rasa khawatir.

"Chanyeol sangat keras kepala, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana jalan pikirannya." Luhan menunduk dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Rambut pink cerahnya tampak kusut mengingat ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat ini tiga hari belakangan.

"Dia juga sangat terpukul dengan keadaan Kai, jangan menyalahkannya." Sehun mengusap bahu Luhan berusaha membantu meredam emosinya.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan ajak Chanyeol berbicara. Kai sudah dewasa, sebaiknya Chanyeol berhenti ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadinya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Luhan hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa di sini sendirian?"

"Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkanku, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kai dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Luhan melempar senyuman pahit setelah Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi, berusaha meyakinkan lelaki itu yang masih tampak sangsi untuk meninggalkannya.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Kyungsoo selalu berada di sana untuk memastikan keadaan Jongin. Ia bertemu dengan Yoora, kakak Chanyeol, dan seorang dokter laki-laki yang datang untuk merawat Jongin di pagi buta. Mereka selalu datang dua kali dalam sehari untuk mengecek kondisinya. Kyungsoo sempat marah pada Luhan karena Jongin yang tak dibawa ke rumah sakit meski kondisinya cukup parah, dan Luhan mengingatkannya bahwa mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal itu atau hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu lelaki itu terbangun, kalimat Luhan menenangkannya bahwa peralatan yang disediakan Chanyeol tidak kalah canggih dari yang ada di rumah sakit besar. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan mencekik lelaki caplang itu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin.

Luhan baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa depan kamar perawatan Jongin ketika Kyungsoo lebih memilih tempat yang tidak nyaman dengan merebahkan kepalanya di sisi brankar tempat Jongin terbaring.

Sepertiga malam terlewati ketika Jongin merasakan wajahnya diterpa hawa dingin untuk sebentar. Kesunyian menyambut ketika ia kembali mendapatkan kesadaran, lalu diikuti dengan rasa sakit yang teramat menyerang dada juga sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan bibirnya terbuka untuk meraih oksigen tambahan. Matanya terbuka, sedikit silau karena cahaya lampu namun lama-kelamaan mulai terbiasa setelah ia mengenali tempat ini. Tempat dimana ia selalu terbangun setelah mendapatkan luka cukup serius.

Hatinya mendesah menyadari dirinya terluka _lagi_. Telinganya kembali berdengung memekakkan, oksigen yang ia hirup seakan menggores dinding paru-parunya hingga tiap helaan napas yang ia ambil terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jongin berusaha memanggil siapapun yang ada di sana untuk meminta bantuan, tapi ketika tangannya digerakkan, sesuatu menahannya hingga ia berhenti.

Wajah manis Kyungsoo memenuhi pandangannya saat ia menolehkan kepala. Gadis itu tertidur di sampingnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak nyaman, lalu penyesalan berlomba-lomba memenuhi benak lelaki itu saat mendapati wajah gadis kesayangannya dipenuhi bekas air mata.

Harusnya ia tidak terluka. Harusnya ia tak membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

Tangannya lemahnya bergerak untuk mengusap wajah Kyungsoo, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu tidur lelapnya namun gadis itu akhirnya membuka mata. Menatap Jongin seakan ia baru saja menemukan sebuah kehidupan.

"K-Kau, bangun?!" Bola mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak bingung. "A-aku akan memanggil Luhan seben—"

"Jangan pergi!" Sedikit menyesali suaranya yang terlalu kuat hingga dadanya kembali terasa sakit, Jongin berusaha menahannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku merindukanmu," bisiknya. Gadis itu kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi, tampak tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menangis hingga terisak-isak.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku sangat takut," jawabnya di sela isakan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Jongin kembali, masih dengan suaranya yang lebih menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, aku takut tidak bisa berbicara denganmu lagi," ia kembali terisak, "kau koma selama lima hari, bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja."

Lelaki itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja," dustanya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Aku harus memanggil Luhan untuk memberitahunya."

Kyungsoo bangkit, dan tanpa ia duga Jongin kembali menarik tangannya agar tidak pergi. "Aku tidak butuh apapun, aku hanya…" Jongin memberi jeda, napasnya terlalu berat, "aku sangat merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa namun Jongin terus menariknya mendekat hingga tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memeluknya. Rasanya melegakan, ia masih bisa memeluk Jongin lagi dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Dia mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di kepalanya. Gadis itu kembali menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Melegakan sekali bisa melihatmu lagi," bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak suka berada jauh darimu, karena merindukanmu rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Jongin tersenyum sambil menahan air mata, mengecup kepala Kyungsoo sekali lagi tanpa berhenti bersyukur karena masih bisa melihat gadis kesayangannya.

Pelukannya terlepas, Kyungsoo merapikan selimut Jongin agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan. "Tidurlah, ini masih malam. Aku akan selalu berada di sini."

"Tidurlah di sampingku." Jongin menggeser tubuhnya menyisakan tempat untuk Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah tidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Biarkan aku memelukmu agar merasa lebih baik, kumohon." Dahi lelaki itu berkerut menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Dia berpikir sejenak, takut jika ia akan mengenai luka Jongin namun hatinya tak ingin membuat lelaki itu kecewa. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum, lantas menarik selimut Jongin dan ikut membaringkan tubuh di sampingnya. Jongin segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan yang hangat hingga bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan marah karena aku terluka kan?"

"Nanti," jawab Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang teredam karena wajahnya yang berada dalam pelukan Jongin, "aku akan menghabisimu setelah kau sembuh."

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan."

"Kau tahu aku hampir saja membunuh Chanyeol jika kau tak kunjung bangun. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hati! Apa kau tau kalau kau tertembak? Berhentilah bermain dengan senjata itu, aku membencinya. Kau tidak mempunyai seribu nyawa jadi jangan macam-macam."

"Baiklah."

"Apa pelukanku tidak menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, sentuhanmu hanya akan membuatku sembuh lebih cepat."

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir mendengar jawabannya, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Rusuknya yang patah terasa begitu menyakitkan karena Jongin memaksakan diri memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posisi tidur miring. Bekas luka tembak di dadanya juga kembali berdenyut nyeri, tapi ia bisa menahan semua itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu seberapa sering Jongin hampir kehilangan nyawa dan tempat ini selalu menjadi pemandangan pertama saat membuka mata.

Dulu Jongin tidak pernah merasa takut untuk mengorbankan tubuh demi teman-temannya, karena baginya, kalaupun ia harus pergi, tidak akan ada orang yang merasa kehilangan. Chanyeol memiliki Baekhyun yang selalu menunggunya, Sehun memiliki Luhan yang mencintainya, namun sekarang, Jongin harus menjaga nyawanya dengan lebih baik karena ia memiliki Kyungsoo. Dia harus tetap hidup untuk menjaga gadis mungil yang amat dicintainya.

 **-o0o-**

"Luhan pulanglah, kau tidak bosan berada di sini terus?"

Gadis rusa yang tengah duduk di sofa itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu karena aku selalu menunggu Kai."

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Jongin."

Luhan tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit cantik. "Tenang saja. Aku memang harus pulang sekarang karena Chanyeol memberi tugas. Kau benar tidak apa-apa sendirian? Atau aku akan menyuruh Sehun untuk menemanimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin sudah sadar dan kondisinya semakin membaik. Dia juga sudah merengek ingin pulang."

"Baiklah, Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputku. Hanya ada satu mobil di sini, jika aku membawanya kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat keparat ini."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Tentu, aku tidak bisa terkurung di tempat mengerikan seperti ini."

"Apa itu untukku?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil melirik beberapa kantung plastik yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo. "Apa kau baru saja membeli ayam? Kau sangat pengertian sekali, aku sudah lapar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu," serunya sambil meraih plastik yang ia ketahui berisi makanan itu, tapi Kyungsoo segera menjauhkannya.

"Aku membelikannya untuk Jongin."

" _Oh_ , jadi kau sudah mulai berani padaku, _hm_?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil memberikan bungkusan plastik di tangannya pada Luhan. "Mana mungkin aku berani padamu, makanlah bersama Sehun."

"Sungguh? Kau tau aku tidak akan menolak meski itu jatah milik Jongin kan?"

"Aku tahu kau sejahat itu, Luhan."

Gadis rusa itu tertawa sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan jari. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Bersenang-senanglah bersama Kai." Luhan berujar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan putaran bola mata.

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengerucutkan bibir tatkala Luhan masih terus menggodanya dari balik kaca mobil ketika Sehun sudah menginjak pedal gas. Mobil hitam itu pun meluncur meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menyisakan seberkas senyuman. Ia harus segera kembali dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jongin, lelaki itu harus segera meminum obat namun perutnya belum terisi makanan sejak pagi.

Kyungsoo membawa makanan di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas air. Sedikit kesulitan ketika membuka kamar Jongin dan beruntungnya ia tidak menjatuhkan gelas saat berhasil membuka pintu.

Jongin berada di seberang ruangan, tengah berdiri membelakanginya sambil memilih pakaian di dalam lemari. Sebuah celana santai membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya, namun tubuh bagian atasnya masih dibiarkan polos tanpa terbalut apapun. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan sedikit bersyukur jika yang ia lihat adalah postur tubuh indah milik Jongin, namun yang kini memenuhi pandangannya adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk terjadi. Hatinya menjadi tidak nyaman, ia segera meletakkan gelas dan makanan sebelum ia menjatuhkan semuanya karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

Jongin mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka namun sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa gadis itu sudah datang, ia hanya menganggap seseorang yang membuka pintu adalah Luhan. "Apa Kyungsoo masih lama?" tanyanya yang tak mendapatkan jawaban.

Dia tidak berpikir apapun, namun kedua tangan kecil yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang membuat tubuhnya membatu. Luhan tidak akan memeluknya tanpa alasan, dan saat itu juga otaknya baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang membuka pintu adalah kekasihnya. Seseorang yang tak boleh melihat kondisi terburuknya, Do Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyungsoo," panggilnya gugup. "A-aku—"

"Apa begitu sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Jongin semakin gusar.

Ia tau kemana arah pertanyaan gadis itu, pelukannya tarlampau lemah seakan Jongin terlalu rapuh hanya untuk sekedar disentuh.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu harus menyimpan semua ini sendiri." Jongin menyadari nada bicara Kyungsoo yang lirih, dan benar saja pipi gadis itu sudah basah ketika Jongin berbalik. Tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa melepas lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak… M-maaf" ujarnya ragu sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukan salahmu, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku yang tidak pernah mau mengerti tentang keadaanmu," ujar Kyungsoo meski ia sendiri tidak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana setelah mendapati kebohongan yang selama ini Jongin sembunyikan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," sanggah Jongin.

Hening sejenak. Jongin takut Kyungsoo marah, dan gadis itu memang berhak marah karena sudah dibohongi. "Sudah berapa kali kau terbaring di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin hanya memilih bungkam. Semakin banyak Kyungsoo mengetahui hidupnya, semakin Jongin takut jika gadis itu akan meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan jarinya, tubuh polos Jongin seakan cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Ya, nyatanya lelaki itu tidak pernah sebaik yang selalu ia katakan. Bekas luka memenuhi tubuhnya, Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya dengan jari bahkan sebagian permukaan kulit Jongin sudah mengalami kerusakan. Jongin memiliki bekas luka tembak, tusuk dan juga pukulan. Dada lelaki itu juga masih ditutup perban akibat luka tembaknya tempo hari, wajahnya lebam kebiruan serta jangan lupakan rusuk dan tulang kakinya yang patah. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mendapat semua luka ini? Mengapa kau selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah terluka?"

"Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku."

Semua yang Jongin katakan adalah kebohongan. Tentang kalimatnya yang selalu mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, tentang hidupnya yang tidak pernah sesederhana itu dan kejadian buruk yang kerap menimpanya. Jongin bilang ia tak pernah terluka, namun faktanya ia menyembunyikan ribuan luka dibalik pakaiannya.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mengurung Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri. Melindungi lelaki itu dari dunia luar dan melarangnya mengikuti perintah Chanyeol lagi. Jika yang Jongin butuhkan hanyalah uang, Kyungsoo bahkan rela memberikan seluruh yang ia miliki. Tapi kemudian gadis itu tersadar, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun.

"Jangan terluka," cicitnya.

"Aku tidak akan terluka lagi." Kebiasaan Jongin yang terlalu mudah mengucapkan kalimat yang belum tentu bisa ia tepati membuat Kyungsoo tak lagi mudah percaya.

"Tidak," ralatnya. "Cukup jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

Gadis itu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja meski air matanya kembali jatuh ketika Jongin memeluknya. Sedangkan sang lelaki tak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Jongin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk setiap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau menganggapku, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sakit saat melihatmu terluka, terlebih saat kau menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu dariku. Jangan seperti itu," bisik Kyungsoo.

" _Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menganggapmu seperti itu."_

Jongin hanya mempererat pelukannya, menyesali apapun yang membuat gadis itu merasa buruk.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan? Jangan menganggapku seperti orang lain, aku juga ingin menjagamu."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." –Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.

Jongin tidak pernah menyesal telah menyembunyikan semua ini dari Kyungsoo, ia hanya menyesal telah membuat gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Jongin hanyalah seorang anak yang hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari siapapun, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo datang dan memberinya segala hal hingga Jongin menjadi serakah. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo membencinya, ia tidak mau Kyungsoo pergi karena takut pada kehidupannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kyungsoo tetap berada di sisinya. Apapun, asal Kyungsoo bersamanya.

 **-o0o-**

Kyungsoo tengah mengemas pakaian Jongin. Lelaki itu terus merengek untuk segera pulang meski sang gadis sudah berulang kali menolaknya karena kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih. Meski begitu, tetap saja gadis itu yang akhirnya harus mengalah dan mengemas barang-barang Jongin yang akan dibawa pulang. Jongin tidak suka terbaring seharian dan beranggapan tubuhnya akan semakin lemas jika tidak digunakan untuk beraktifitas. Yoora memberinya izin untuk pulang, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

"Kau marah?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kenapa tidak percaya sekali? Yoora akan datang ke flatku secara rutin, kau lupa kalau aku adalah lelaki yang kuat?"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tersenyum, Jongin selalu mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja meski kenyataannya tidak demikian. "Kau sangat keras kepala. Bersiaplah! Aku akan menyiapkan mobil terlebih dahulu."

Gadis itu keluar meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Ia menghela napas, seruang dengan Jongin membuat oksigen di sekitarnya menipis. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, pikirannya berkecamuk dan ia tak mampu menemukan satupun alasan untuk merasa bahagia melainkan bayangan tubuh penuh luka Jongin yang kembali menyapa ingatannya.

Kyungsoo menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di meja depan dan berniat untuk menyiapkan mobil sebelum mengantar Jongin pulang. Ia bukanlah gadis berusia 18 tahun yang baru kemarin belajar memegang setir, kemampuan menyetirnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan meski jangan pernah dibandingkan dengan Jongin ataupun Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya seorang gadis yang terlampau berhati-hati, namun entah karena banyak pikiran atau apapun yang membuat fokusnya terberai. Ia tak memperhatikan bagian belakang mobilnya hingga saat ia menekan pedal gas mundur, bagian belakangnya menabrak mobil yang sedang melintas pelan.

Gadis itu terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera keluar untuk meminta maaf, tapi saat matanya bertabrakan dengan manik milik seseorang yang memegang kemudi mobil yang ditabraknya, Kyungsoo malah berbinar.

"Woonie!" pekiknya tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" _O-oh_ ," pemuda itu kesulitan bicara. Entah karena gugup atau terkejut akan teriakan Kyungsoo. Ya, dia pemuda yang Kyungsoo temui di klub malam saat itu.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku sangat ceroboh hingga mengenai mobilmu, aku akan mengganti kerusakannya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _Noona_ , lagi pula tidak ada yang rusak parah," jawab pemuda yang ia panggil Woonie itu. " _Noona_ bisa mengenaliku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan pemuda yang memiliki wajah selucu itu," Kyungsoo terkikik, " _Ah_ , bagaimana ini, aku sangat menyesal pertemuan kedua kita bukan sebuah hal yang baik."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan." Pemuda itu tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini? _Oh_! Kau tidak sekolah! Kau bolos?!"

"Ti-tidak," jawab Woonie cepat. " _Noona_ sendiri tidak sekolah sekarang."

"Aku sedang ada urusan penting. Pergilah sekolah, kau tidak boleh sering-sering membolos."

"Aku sedang menemani nenekku yang sakit," kilahnya yang mengundang rasa khawatir bagi Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?!"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, " _Eum_ , d-dia tinggal di sekitar sini, begitulah, jadi aku harus datang menemaninya."

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada nenekmu. Semoga dia cepat sembuh."

"Tentu, aku harus segera pergi," ujarnya sedikit terburu-buru lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa selalu terburu-buru?!" gerutu Kyungsoo saat mobil pemuda itu melaju di depannya. Dan saat dia berbalik, Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. "Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Teman."

"Teman yang mana? Sejak kapan kau punya teman?" balasnya sinis.

"Ada lah. _Yak_! Jangan membawanya, kau masih sakit!" omel Kyungsoo sambil ngambil alih tas besar yang dibawa oleh Jongin. "Kau ini disuruh diam saja kenapa susah sekali."

"Aku mau pulang, cepatlah!" seru Jongin sambil menunggu Kyungsoo memasukkan tas-tas besar itu ke dalam bagasi. Sudut matanya masih melirik mobil yang baru saja pergi. Kyungsoo tidak mudah akrab dengan seseorang terlebih seorang pemuda, dan ketika gadis itu melakukannya,

Jongin cemburu.

"Kim Jongin, jangan melamun di sana, cepatlah!"

"Ba-baiklah."

Kyungsoo yang mengambil alih kemudi karena kondisi Jongin yang tidak memungkinkan. Mobil mereka melewati jalan kecil dengan suara gemuruh mesin yang mengganggu pendengaran. Ya, bangunan kecil milik Chanyeol itu memang terletak di tengah kawasan industri yang sangat rawan polusi. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka diperbolehkan membangun rumah, ah tidak, bahkan klinik di tempat seperti ini. Setahunya itu tidak diperbolehkan dan sejauh ini ia tak melihat ada bangunan lain selain pabrik-pabrik yang asapnya mengepul ke langit.

"Bagaimana orang yang sakit bisa segera sembuh jika mereka tinggal di tempat penuh polusi seperti ini," gumamnya yang tentu saja didengar oleh Jongin.

"Kau tidak tau susahnya mencari tempat aman untuk kami, Chanyeol menyogok perusahaan untuk bisa mendirikan rumah di sana. Bisa bertahan hidup saja sudah untung."

" _Yak_! Kau memang harus tetap hidup dan baik-baik saja!" seru Kyungsoo tidak suka yang membuat Jongin tersenyum pahit. "Tapi sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali bukankah terlalu berbahaya di tempat seperti ini?"

"Klinik itu tidak ditinggali, hanya untuk pelarian saja. Membuat bangunan di sini memang dilarang. Kenapa? Kau ingin membuat rumah dan tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak! Hanya saja..." Kyungsoo memberi jeda agak lama, seperti mencoba berpikir tentang sesuatu. "Mungkin yang arah sebaliknya tadi lebih minim polusi."

"Itu arah menuju tempat pembuangan limbah industri. Sudahlah, kenapa kau membahas hal yang tidak penting, fokuslah menyetir! Aku tidak ingin kita kembali terbaring di klinik itu karena kecerobohanmu," omelnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tempat pembuangan limbah industri? Bukankah tempat itu malah semakin tidak mungkin untuk ditinggali? Orang bodoh mana yang akan tinggal di dekat pembuangan limbah berbahaya jika ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Lagipula membangun rumah di daerah sini sudah dilarang oleh pemerintah.

Tapi, mobil milik pemuda bernama Woonie berbelok ke arah sana. Seingatnya pemuda manis itu mengatakan pada Kyungsoo akan menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit.

Apa mungkin neneknya tinggal di sana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **-170528-**

 **.**

Hai, Apa Kabar? Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, hehe.. Maafkan kesalahanku yang tidak pernah mengupdate cerita ini, aku sibuk #alasan!

Hari ini adalah hari ultahnya temenku, wkwk. Kenapa selalu update saat ada yang ultah yaelah, Happy Birthday mnanindy

Chapter selanjutnya di-update paling lambat 2 Minggu dari sekarang, doakan semoga aku bukan termasuk orang-orang yang mengingkari janji, huehehe.. Terima kasih, semuanyaaaa :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Itu arah menuju tempat pembuangan limbah industri. Sudahlah, kenapa kau membahas hal yang tidak penting, fokuslah menyetir! Aku tidak ingin kita kembali terbaring di klinik itu karena kecerobohanmu," omelnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tempat pembuangan limbah industri? Bukankah tempat itu malah semakin tidak mungkin untuk ditempati? Orang bodoh mana yang akan tinggal di dekat pembuangan limbah berbahaya jika ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Lagipula membangun rumah di daerah sini sudah dilarang oleh pemerintah.

Tapi, mobil milik Woonie berbelok ke arah sana. Seingatnya lelaki itu mengatakan padanya akan menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Apa mungkin neneknya tinggal di sana?

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **By Justmine Lilzy Rewolf**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **08:07 PM**

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya setelah mengecek jam yang tertera di _lockscreen_. Biasanya ia akan belajar sebentar sebelum bersiap untuk tidur pada jam 9, tidak peduli jika besok hari minggu atau bukan, dia akan tetap melakukannya. Tapi hari ini sepertinya akan berbeda, bukannya berada di meja belajarnya, kini ia tengah duduk di samping kursi kemudi bersama Luhan. Mencoba menjadi gadis seusianya dengan menghabiskan sabtu malam di luar bersama beberapa teman.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Kai kan?"

"Tidak, dia pasti menganggap aku sedang belajar di rumah."

Luhan menganggukkan kepala senang. Lampu-lampu mobil saling berpendar, menunjukkan volume kendaraan yang semakin ramai di malam hari. Seoul adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang kini menahan diri untuk tidak menguap di depan Luhan ketika kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Gadis kesayangan Sehun itu menelponnya saat Kyungsoo baru saja membuka kulkas untuk menyiapkan bahan sebelum memasak makan malam. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh menyuruhnya berdandan secantik mungkin karena hari ini mereka akan merayakan pesta atas kesembuhan Jongin.

Luhan melarang Kyungsoo untuk menelpon Jongin. Bukan, bukan sebuah pesta kejutan. Jongin tau mereka akan melakukan perayaan malam ini, sayangnya dia tidak tau Kyungsoo akan datang. Perayaan akan dilakukan di klub malam, jadi berani bertaruh Jongin tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo datang jika Luhan mengatakan ia mengajaknya.

Tidak apa. Kyungsoo jadi bisa memberi kejutan pada lelaki itu sambil sedikit mengawasi apa saja yang mereka lakukan di sana. Jongin tidak bisa dinasehati, entah berapa kali Kyungsoo menyuruhnya istirahat karena baru keluar dari klinik seminggu yang lalu, tapi nyatanya dia masih saja sibuk dengan urusannya hingga lupa memperhatikan diri sendiri.

Mobil mulai melambat ketika mendekati sebuah bangunan dengan lampu neon yang menyala di atas pintunya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi gugup, tempat seperti ini masih terasa mengerikan baginya meski dia sudah bertekad untuk mulai menerima kehidupan Jongin sedikit demi sedikit. Kyungsoo harus menjaga lelaki itu, siapa yang akan mengingatkannya untuk mendapat istirahat yang cukup jika bukan dirinya.

Dua pria berbadan besar menyambutnya di depan pintu, Luhan menyeretnya melewati kedua pria itu dengan mudah. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung dress berwarna biru gelapnya yang berakhir satu jengkal di atas lutut. Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud apapun dengan pakaian minimnya, dia hanya berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat yang didatanginya.

Gadis rusa itu menariknya menuju bar yang agak sepi, menyuruhnya duduk di atas kursi berkaki pajang yang membuat posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi, sekali lagi dia menarik ujung roknya. Kyungsoo harus sedikit bersyukur karena pencahayaan yang minim tidak membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Seorang pelayan menuangkan minuman untuknya, bibirnya membalas dengan senyuman hangat yang terlalu ramah untuk ukuran gadis pengunjung klub.

Dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda akan diadakan pesta di tempat ini. Tidak ada meja dengan kue di atasnya ataupun beberapa minuman yang disediakan gratis untuk tamu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo salah persepsi, pesta yang dibicarakan Luhan hanya sebatas teman-temannya yang berkumpul lalu Jongin mentraktirnya hingga puas. _Oh_ , itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai pemerasan.

Dentuman musik yang keras sedikit menganggu meski tidak sampai membuat gendang telinganya mendapat masalah, lampu remang yang berwarna-warni membuat retinanya tidak berfungsi sempurna. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah orang-orang di sini bisa melihat dengan baik ketika lampu merah itu mampu membuat mata terasa perih. Ia mengedarkan mata mencari Luhan, namun langkah seseorang yang datang mendekat justru membawa Jongin lengkap dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

Lelaki itu menjadi seribu kali lebih tampan pada saat ini, entah apa lampu merah itu mampu membuat kesan tertentu hingga Kyungsoo sempat berpikir ketampanan Jongin mampu menyaingi para idol dalam music video. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu berterima kasih pada siapapun yang memasang lampu remang di tempat tersebut. Jongin menata rambutnya dengan model _comma hair_ , hal yang tak pernah pria itu lakukan saat berkencan dengan Kyungsoo, ditambah kemeja hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya sempurna lengkap dengan bagian tangannya yang dilipat ke atas. Lelaki berkemeja adalah salah satu kelemahan Kyungsoo, dia ingin merutuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke sini?!" tanya Jongin dingin yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. Ingat, gadis itu sedang bahagia.

"Ini pestamu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang," ujarnya sambil menyamai posisi Jongin, berdiri.

"Tidak ada balon untuk anak usia lima tahun di sini."

"Aku tidak datang untuk meminta sebuah balon!" Jongin menahan senyumnya melihat respon ketus Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Ini tidak baik untukmu. Kita pulang saja, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo sedangkan gadis itu tidak berpikir untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan ada di sini menemaniku. Kau bisa pergi bersama teman-temanmu jika ingin, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

Helaan napas berhambus dari bibir Jongin, dan sialnya dia semakin tampan. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Jongin, kau berlebihan. Aku di sini bersama Luhan, tidak apa-apa."

"Kim Kai! Jangan mengikuti urusan wanita, pergilah. Biarkan Kyungsoo bersenang-senang." Luhan menyambar entah dari mana. Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kim Kai itu pun memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya, sedangkan si gadis rusa tampak begitu acuh dengan kalimatnya.

Tak ingin berdebat, dia pun memilih untuk mengalah, tatapan tajam Luhan tidak akan mereda jika dia melanjutkan hal ini. Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut sebelum berbicara, "Jangan minum terlalu banyak, jangan berbicara dengan lelaki manapun."

"Kau berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak berlebihan Kyungsoo."

"Baik--"

Percakapan tampak belum selesai tapi Luhan sudah menarik gadis itu pergi. Sekali lagi Jongin menahan pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu menarik jaket denim di tubuh Luhan dan memakaikan pada Kyungsoo.

" _Yak_ , Kai sialan! Aku juga wanita, kau melakukan tindakan yang tidak pantas padaku," omel Luhan.

"Jonginn~~"

"Tidak ada yang boleh melihat tubuhmu, Luhan sudah biasa seperti itu jadi jangan dipikirkan," ujarnya sambil melirik pakaian Kyungsoo yang memang sedikit terbuka di bagian atas, memperlihatkan bagian bahu dan dadanya karena kain transparan.

Terlepas dari apa yang lelaki itu lakukan pada Luhan, Kyungsoo tersipu dengan perlakuan Jongin. Meski sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi si gadis rusa yang kini tengah menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya melihat pasangan sejoli itu.

 **-o0o-**

Jongin memang tengah bersama teman-temannya, tapi kepulan asap rokok yang tebal sama sekali tidak menghalangi pandangan untuk mengamati gadisnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyentuh alkohol. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian minim dan Demi Tuhan, dia mengutuk Luhan yang mengajak Kyungsoo bergabung dengan para gadis urakan itu. Jongin percaya Luhan tidak akan menjerumuskan Kyungsoo pada hal buruk, hanya saja dia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa nyaman untuk berada di tempat seperti ini.

Jongin hanya mengawasinya, Luhan membawa gadis itu untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman se-geng-nya. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan baik, bahkan terlalu baik karena dia menyalami mereka satu-persatu. Ayolah, ini bukan acara kondangan. Jongin hanya membiarkannya selama itu tidak berbahaya bagi gadisnya.

"Kau yang bernama Kyungsoo?" tanya salah seorang gadis pirang yang baru datang. Dia cantik, tapi Kyungsoo pikir pakaiannya yang terlalu minim mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Ada dua wanita lain yang mengekor di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa dia pemimpin geng. "Luhan mengatakan padaku kau tidak pandai minum."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. "Ya, maka dari itu aku minta maaf jika tida—"

" _No, no._ Kau harus ikut, kau harus banyak minum agar terbiasa."

Jongin melihat mereka menuangkan banyak minuman untuk Kyungsoo meski gadis itu berulang kali menolaknya. Mereka tampak bersulang, tertawa serta membicarakan beberapa lelaki kesepian. Wanita itu juga sempat beberapa kali menunjuk Jongin saat berbicara tetapi Kyungsoo hanya meresponnya sambil lalu.

Para gadis itu begitu menikmati suasana. Dentuman musik semakin keras dengan beberapa orang yang mulai turun ke lantai dansa. Luhan terlihat berulang kali membicarakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, berusaha membuat gadis itu berbaur dengan yang lain namun Jongin tak mengingkari bahwa Kyungsoo jelas sama sekali tak bisa menikmatinya.

Alisnya yang menukik tajam tiap gelas berisi alkohol itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Tangannya yang tak berhenti menarik roknya gusar, serta asap rokok yang membuatnya berulang kali menahan diri untuk tidak terbatuk di depan gadis lain. Jongin tau Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan hal ini. Di sekolah saja Kyungsoo tidak mau membuka diri, apalagi di tempat seperti ini.

Gadis itu tak berhenti tersenyum tiap mereka mengajaknya berbicara, tapi dari respon yang ia berikan, Jongin bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal yang para gadis itu bicarakan. Terlebih saat Luhan menariknya menuju lantai dansa, jelas sekali bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menyukai kerumunan manusia yang hanya memiliki setengah dari kesadarannya. Lantai begitu penuh terlebih Luhan mengajaknya menuju tengah kerumunan, gadis itu berulang kali menghindar agar tubuhnya tidak menabrak orang lain.

Tak peduli seberapa gelapnya tempat itu atau betapa banyaknya orang yang berdesakan, mata Jongin terlalu jeli untuk mengamati tiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia mendapati gadis itu terkejut saat seseorang menyentuh pahanya yang tak tertutupi sempurna.

Jongin hampir bangkit namun ia menahan diri. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berharap itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan Kyungsoo segera keluar dari sana, tapi nyatanya gadis itu memilih bertahan. Sebuah pilihan yang salah karena suasana semakin tak terkendali, tubuh Kyungsoo terdesak hingga beberapa kali terhuyung. Seseorang menyentuh bagian belakangnya sedangkan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan, namun seorang lelaki yang berada tepat di belakangnya malah meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya dan menahannya hingga dia tak bisa beranjak.

Gadis itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia menggeliatkan badan, sebisa mungkin tak terlalu menarik perhatian sekitar. Kyungsoo tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian terlebih ketika hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi padanya. Belum juga usahanya berhasil, sebuah suara benturan yang cukup keras kemudian mengejutkannya, lelaki di belakangnya itu tiba-tiba saja ambruk dan suasana berubah menjadi kacau.

Entah dari mana, Jongin kini sudah ada di depannya, memukuli lelaki itu hingga membabi buta sedangkan orang-orang lain menepi tanpa ada satupun yang berniat melerai. Luhan menariknya mundur agar tak ikut terkena pukulan, tatapan mata Kyungsoo tampak bertanya tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Gadis rusa itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, menyuruh Kyungsoo diam di tempat dan tidak mengganggu urusan lelaki.

Tak ada yang dipikirkannya, dia hanya mencemaskan Jongin. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan lelaki itu maka Kyungsoo tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Perkelahian itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai penyerangan mengingat lelaki yang dipukuli oleh Jongin hanya terkapar tidak berdaya sedangkan Jongin sendiri masih tak kunjung berhenti meluapkan emosinya. Dengan tubuh kecil yang setengah takut, Kyungsoo maju untuk menarik Jongin dan berusaha melerai pertikaian tersebut.

"Jongin hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya jika seperti itu!"

Orang-orang menyoraki Jongin, mereka lebih tampak senang dengan mengerubungi perkelahian itu dan berteriak seperti menonton acara sabung ayam. Gadis-gadis tersipu karena berpikir Jongin sangat keren, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagian mana yang keren ketika lelaki itu hampir saja membunuh seseorang di depan umum.

Cicitannya tidak lebih keras dari suara kepalan tangan Jongin yang beradu dengan rahang pria asing itu. Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak namun tampaknya masih tidak begitu berpengaruh. Ia menyisihkan setengah rasa takutnya yang masih tertinggal, kembali mengumpankan tubuhnya dan menarik Jongin kuat. Sialnya tanpa sengaja sebuah pukulan malah mendarat di pipi gadis itu hingga tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin segera mengakhiri pukulannya, berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dengan kedua alis yang bertaut khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku."

Tidak ada gunanya, rasa khawatir yang Jongin beri takkan mampu menghilangkan nyeri di pipi Kyungsoo. "Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memukulinya!" serunya kesal, setengah menahan air mata. Pukulan Jongin sangat tidak main-main.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya melakukan itu padamu."

"Aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya mati karena pukulanmu di hadapanku!"

"Dia memang pantas mati karena melakukan itu pada gadisku!"

"Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa membunuhnya semudah itu, Jongin!" Kyungsoo menghindari tangan Jongin yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Kai, kau gila? Setidaknya jangan membuat masalah saat Kyungsoo ada di sini," sambar Luhan yang tidak Jongin ketahui dari mana datangnya. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ketika bajingan itu menyentuh gadisku!"

"D-dia menyentuh Kyungsoo?!" Jongin memutar bola matanya mendapati Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui kejadian tersebut padahal sedari tadi dia yang tengah berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

 **Bruakk**

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menyentakkan kepala. Lelaki asing itu kembali terkapar dengan Luhan yang kini menunjukkan cengiran setelah berhasil menambah benjolan di kepala lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku, kakiku gatal ingin menendangnya setelah tau apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu." Gadis rusa itu mengangkat kedua jarinya sebagai tanda perdamaian pada Kyungsoo, tak lupa dengan cengirannya yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan seorang Lu Han.

"Luhan, tap--"

"Tenang saja, dia takkan mati jika itu yang kau takutkan. Ayo!" Dia menyeret lengan Kyungsoo untuk berlalu dari sana, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar seperti tidak memiliki dosa.

Jam sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut kembali ke tempat _Black Pearl_ karena sangat tidak mungkin jika ia pulang ke rumah di tengah malam. Sebaik apapun ibunya, mendapati anaknya pulang di tengah malam dengan pakaian minim, mulut berbau alkohol dan juga memar di pipinya akan sedikit sulit untuk diterima. Kyungsoo sempat mengirim pesan singkat untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan bermalam di rumah Luhan. Sedikit berbohong sebenarnya, karena _Black Pearl_ bukan rumah Luhan.

Gadis itu kini tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang terasa begitu nyaman, Luhan mengatakan bahwa ini kamarnya. Ya, dia akan tidur bersama Luhan, bukan dengan Jongin tentu saja. Mereka masih berstatus gencatan senjata. Lelaki itu memarahi Kyungsoo karena pergi ke klub malam padahal ia sudah melarang, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri terlalu kukuh dengan pendapatnya bahwa Jongin tidak perlu membatasi apa-apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo benar-benar menolak pendapat Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu pantas mati, baginya Jongin tidak boleh membunuh orang dengan semudah itu. Setelahnya mereka tidak saling sapa hingga Luhan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin baru saja mendudukkan diri di meja makan, tangannya menggenggam gelas yang berisi air setengah penuh. Dia perlu minum setelah menghabiskan tenaga untuk mendiami Kyungsoo selama perjalanan. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Luhan yang tampak sibuk dengan handuk kecil serta air hangat yang tengah dituangkan ke dalam baskom.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Lelaki itu kembali meneguk sisa air dalam gelas setelahnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Kai! Lihatlah, kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat itu?"

"Kupikir kau yang lebih dulu berusaha membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan kehidupan kita, aku hanya membantumu."

"Hentikan, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Kyungsoo hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi Kai, kau tau kalau dia—"

"Aku tau apa yang kulakukan Lu. Dia bukan Baekhyun ataupun kau, jika ada yang perlu untuk diubah, maka satu-satunya orang yang akan berubah adalah aku. Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya."

"Kai!"

"Jangan terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan kami."

"Kau tau aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kalian, cepatlah berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Lelaki itu kadang terlalu egois, dia menanggung semua bebannya sendiri tanpa membiarkan orang lain membantunya. Luhan tidak ingin menjadi penonton untuk kedua kalinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin tertimpa beban yang ia buat sendiri. Dia akan membantu mereka.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang datang dengan baskom dan handuk di tangannya tampak sedikit kerepotan. Gadis bermata bulat itu pun segera bangkit dan membantunya kembali menutup pintu.

"Kalian berdua selalu saja membuatku repot!" ujarnya kesal, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gurauan.

"Maafkan aku, akan kulakukan sendiri kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo adalah tipikal gadis lembut yang tak suka merepotkan orang lain, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil alih benda di tangan Luhan. Gadis rusa itu hanya bisa tersenyum menyadari Kyungsoo yang menganggapnya terlalu serius.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu melakukan itu sendiri, _hm_?" tanyanya sambil mendorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas ranjang _king size_ nya. "Kemarilah, biar aku mengobatinya."

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Luhan mengompres pipi Kyungsoo yang tampak sedikit bengkak, ia sudah berusaha melakukannya sepelan mungkin, tapi salahkan pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang terlalu menggemaskan hingga ia tak sengaja menekannya terlalu kuat.

" _Argh_ , Lu! Kau membuatnya semakin terasa menyakitkan!"

Luhan yang terkejut segera menjauhkan tangannya, tersenyum getir melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu kesakitan. " _Yah_ , rupanya Kai memang tidak main-main."

Gadis itu mencebikkan bibirnya ketika Luhan kembali menyebut nama lelaki itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pertengkarannya dengan Jongin beberapa saat lalu. Jujur Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mudah melakukan pertengkaran, ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun terlebih orang yang dia sayangi. Hatinya sedikit takut jika Jongin terus-menerus tak mau membuka suara, apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti?

Sebuah boneka rusa di atas nakas mencuri perhatiannya. Ruangan ini tampak berbeda, langit-langitnya yang masih didominasi kayu juga perabotan ruangan yang terbuat dari jati tua. _Black Pearl_ memang sebuah definisi nyata dari rumah kayu, seluruhnya terdiri dari kayu. Berbeda dengan keadaan di luar yang terkadang masih terkesan mengerikan, ruangan ini benar-benar terasa hangat dan hening. Dengungan mesin pendingin ruangan membuatnya semakin nyaman, dinginnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh selimut cokelat tebal yang lebih mirip bulu beruang.

Lantainya bersih, aroma kayu yang kental bercampur dengan wangi kamomil membuatnya ingin segera bergelung di atas ranjang putih bersih milik Luhan. Boneka rusa, jam kukuk berbentuk ayam lucu, serta buku-buku dan beberapa pensil berwarna pastel menambah kesan berbeda. Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya tentang si pemilik barang-barang itu jika melihat dari cara Luhan yang berusaha menutupinya. Dia baru tau kalau Luhan juga memiliki sisi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ada ruangan senyaman ini di sini," ujar Kyungsoo, hanya berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ini rumah Chanyeol, tentu saja mereka memiliki tempat seperti ini untuk beristirahat."

"Jadi ini rumah Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo tampak sedikit terkejut. Luhan menganggukkan kepala sambil meletakkan handuk kecil yang ada di tangannya. Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas ranjang, mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang masih dengan kaki panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga lantai.

"Ada tiga kamar utama di sini, satu untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, satu untukku dan Sehun sedangkan sisanya untuk Kai."

"Apa kalian sebuah keluarga?"

Tawa ringan Luhan berhasil menghilangkan lipatan di dahi Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga punya apartemen bersama Sehun, kadang kita terlalu sibuk untuk bekerja dan tidak memiliki waktu pulang. Mungkin dulu memang kami tinggal di sini, kita semua tumbuh dengan belas kasihan Chanyeol, tapi sekarang kita sudah memiliki uang masing-masing."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya meski tidak begitu mengerti yang Luhan katakan. Entah Luhan yang berlebihan atau memang Kyungsoo yang terlampau menggemaskan, gadis itu sangat imut bahkan saat dia sama sekali tidak berusaha. Pantas saja Jongin begitu menyukainya, Kyungsoo memang memiliki penampilan yang kadang lebih mirip anak usia 5 tahun, tetapi ketika benar-benar mengenalnya, Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta.

" _Ah_ , aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu. Siapa itu Baekhyun? Kau selalu berbicara tentang dia padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya."

"Kau belum mengenal Baekhyun?" Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya agar dapat berbicara lebih nyaman dengan Kyungsoo. "Dia istrinya Chanyeol."

"Apa?! Jadi Chanyeol sudah menikah?" Ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo sedikit berlebihan, gadis itu menatap Luhan seakan dia baru saja mendengar hal paling tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" tanya Luhan sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau lelaki sepertinya masih percaya dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Dia terlihat masih muda."

"Dia lebih muda dariku." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. "Aku tau, kecantikanku bertahan lama," tambahnya penuh percaya diri mengundang keduanya untuk tertawa. "Jangan salah, orang seperti kami kebanyakan memiliki loyalitas yang tinggi. Chanyeol juga memiliki sisi yang lembut, dan Baekhyun berhasil memenangkan hatinya."

"Baekhyun pasti sangat berani, aku bahkan sudah ketakutan hanya dengan melihat mata Chanyeol."

"Kau hanya belum mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik, dia memiliki hati yang sangat tulus. Sekali kau memenangkan hatinya, maka selamanya dia akan menjadi milikmu."

"Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan percaya setelah melihatnya sendiri, dibalik lelaki yang sukses selalu ada wanita hebat di belakangnya. Apa kau tau kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol? Itu adalah Baekhyun, sekali kau menyakitinya maka itu sama saja dengan mencoba membunuh Park Chanyeol. Kau ingin menyakiti Sehun? Cukup dengan menyakitiku, Sehun akan menjadi seperti orang gila saat aku terluka. Begitu juga dengan Kai, sekarang dia memilikimu."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum getir. "Tidak, kupikir aku tidak seperti kau ataupun Baekhyun."

"Kau lebih cantik?" canda Luhan.

"Tidak, sungguh. Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu untukku, aku bukan apa-apa baginya." Gadis itu membalasnya begitu serius.

Luhan menatapnya dalam. Kyungsoo yang berusaha menghindar semakin memperjelas kegundahan yang bergelayut di matanya. Gadis itu menyimpan kesedihan yang sukar ia ungkapkan pada orang lain.

"Kau hanya belum mengetahui hatinya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau jika dia tak pernah mau berbagi padaku." Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat hingga bersemu kemerahan. Kyungsoo tampak menahan sesuatu dan Luhan bisa mengerti itu. "Kalian tampak lebih dekat dengannya, aku bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang kekasihku sendiri."

Luhan hanya diam, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Jongin pasti memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa ia menyembunyikan banyak hal di belakang Kyungsoo. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung dan sejujurnya Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai pembicaraan yang terlalu serius. Otaknya tidak akan mampu membicarakan hal-hal berat ketika setiap hari yang dia lalui sudah terlalu berat.

"Apa lelaki itu sudah pulang?" Luhan patut bersyukur saat Kyungsoo memecah suasana terlebih dulu.

"Kupikir dia tidak akan tega meninggalkanmu seorang diri di sini."

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, aku tidak mau mendapati Sehun masuk dan tiba-tiba ikut tidur bersama." Kalimat sederhana yang mampu mengembalikan senyum Luhan. Gadis itu tertawa sambil membenahi bantal lalu merebahkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk tidur. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, dia tidur di kamar sebelah bersama Kai."

"Mereka tidur bersama?"

"Ya, kuharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua."

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dan itu cukup menarik perhatian Luhan. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan. Luhan tidak begitu yakin apa Kyungsoo membayangkan hal yang sama dengannya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak, tidurlah. Aku tidak pernah tidur selarut ini."

"Dasar gadis rumahan."

"Dasar gadis urakan."

"Yak! Penguin belo."

"Yak! Rusa Cina!"

Lalu malam itu berakhir dengan mereka yang saling melempar umpatan hingga kelelahan. Luhan mengimbangi Kyungsoo dengan baik, dan gadis bermata bulat itu senang saat ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya.

 **-o0o-**

Pagi itu matahari baru menampakkan diri ke permukaan. Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal, kasur milik Luhan memang menawarkan kenyamanan tak terbatas, tetapi otaknya hanya sedang merasa tidak benar. Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang depan, matanya menangkap sosok yang mampu memberikan jawaban dari segala keresahannya.

Sesaat, kedua mata itu saling bertukar pandang. Kyungsoo butuh beberapa waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, tangannya menyeret gangang pintu pelan berusaha mengulur waktu. Gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan bangun sepagi ini.

Suara pintu yang tertutup sempurna sedikit kontras dengan hening ruangan saat itu. Lampu-lampu yang padam membuat beberapa sisi ruangan tampak gelap, tetapi jendela besar yang tak tertutupi tirai berhasil memberi cukup cahaya. Berani bertaruh semua orang pasti masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menyentakkan kepala. Jongin masih tak kunjung memutus pandangan, lalu saat Kyungsoo membalas tatapannya, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman sederhana yang mampu meruntuhkan segala pikiran buruk yang semalaman bergelayut di kepalanya. Jongin mengibarkan bendera putih dan sudah sepatutnya Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutnya.

Lelaki itu menepuk sofa di sampingnya. Berusaha memerintah Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sana tanpa merasa perlu membuka suara. Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain, kakinya melangkah mendekat. Ia harus melewati Jongin yang juga tengah duduk di sofa tersebut, tubuhnya dimiringkan agar lututnya tidak membentur meja. Jongin terlalu ahli dalam hal itu, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ditariknya pinggang Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu terjatuh tepat ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk bernapas. Sejujurnya mereka tidak banyak melakukan _skinship_ , sentuhan kecil saja mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo meremang.

"Jonginn~" rengeknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya bergeser hingga berhasil duduk di atas sofa, namun Pelukan Jongin masih belum terlepas. Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman," adu Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Satu putaran bola mata ia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya tampak sedikit risih dan Jongin sadar akan hal itu. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang akan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya ketika lelakinya datang. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, melempar senyuman berusaha membuka gerbang yang sempat tertutup di antara mereka.

"Kemarin kau memelukku dengan mudah tapi sekarang untuk bersandar di bahumu saja aku tidak boleh."

"Itu berbeda situasi!" seru Kyungsoo cepat, atau lebih tepatnya gugup.

"Haruskah aku membuka bajuku agar situasinya menjadi sama?"

" _Yak_!" Kyungsoo memukul paha Jongin kuat. Tidak menyakitkan tetapi berhasil membuat lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jongin memiliki sisi menggemaskan yang kadang muncul, tapi itu jarang sekali.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Bergeserlah, aku butuh tidur sebentar." Jongin medorong tubuh Kyungsoo agak menjauh, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas paha Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terkejut, tampak jelas bahwa dirinya merasa canggung sedangkan Jongin seperti tidak memiliki rasa bersalah.

"Bernapaslah!" titahnya ringan tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja dibuat malu.

Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa ia menahan napas. Jongin tepat berada di bawahnya, lelaki itu menatapnya dan Kyungsoo sedikit, _ah_ lebih tepatnya sangat malu dengan posisi seperti itu. Tangan kirinya berhenti tepat di atas rambut Jongin. Dia baru tau kalau lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan dalam posisi seperti ini, Kyungsoo ingin menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Jongin, tetapi keraguan memerintahkan tangannya untuk berhenti.

"Lakukan saja!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba meraih tangannya untuk diletakkan di kepalanya. Bagaimana dia tau kalau Kyungsoo ingin menyentuhnya?

"Aku boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Aku milikmu."

Satu kalimat sederhana yang berimbas pada sebuah senyuman manis di bibir Kyungsoo, dia tampak bahagia dan hal tersebut menulari Jongin. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyibak rambut lelaki itu, dan benar saja, Jongin terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat seluruh dahinya terlihat. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin tersenyum cerah.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo sambil menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semalam aku marah padamu, padahal kau hanya ingin menyelamatkanku." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Kau juga seharusnya tidak sampai seperti itu, aku takut hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Kau tau aku melarangmu untuk pergi ke tempat seperti itu karena itu tidak baik untukmu, aku akan tetap melarangmu melakukan itu."

"Ini terdengar tidak adil, kau boleh pergi sedangkan aku tidak! Dan juga lelaki itu, kau tidak bisa membunuhnya semudah itu, Jongin. Kau tidak memikirkan apa yg akan terjadi jika benar melakukannya? Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih seorang pembunuh."

Untuk beberapa alasan, napas Jongin tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Ini bukan penawaran jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Kenapa kau—"

"AKU TIDAK MELIHAT APAPUN, SILAHKAN LANJUTKAN KEGIATAN KALIAN." Suara Luhan menginterupsi, sengaja dikeraskan hingga Kyungsoo gelagapan dan mendorong Jongin yang ada di pangkuannya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Jongin, lelaki itu menahan Kyungsoo dan malah menyamankan posisinya.

"Jangan hiraukan Luhan," katanya santai.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya, tatapannya mengikuti Luhan yang baru saja keluar kamar dan kini tengah menuju dapur dengan langkah santainya. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap setenang itu setelah mengganggu momen Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya berniat untuk melihat apa yang akan Luhan lakukan, tetapi ia dibuat terkejut ketika menyadari mereka tidak hanya bertiga di sana.

Seorang wanita cantik tengah duduk manis di dekat jendela tengah, entah sejak kapan berada di sana karena dia bahkan tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Jongin yang menyadari ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo pun bangkit dan mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau melihat wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di sana kan?"

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun."

Pukulan keras Kyungsoo cukup membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Jangan bercanda, sejak kapan dia berada di sana?!"

"Siapa? Aku hanya melihat Luhan."

"Jongin- _ah_ ~" Tarikan pada lengan Jongin cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah ketakutan. Lelaki itu tertawa karena raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Itu Baekhyun, dia bahkan sudah berada di sana sejak pertama kali kau keluar dari kamar."

"Jadi dia yang namanya Baekhyun?"

" _Ey_ , kau berbicara seolah sudah begitu mengenalnya."

"Memang aku tau, dia istri Chanyeol kan?"

Mata Jongin membulat saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut. Ada seberkas keterkejutan yang nyata tetapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Bagaimana kau tau? Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang itu."

"Luhan memberitahuku banyak hal," tuturnya bangga sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jongin.

"Jangan mendengarkannya, dia tidak bisa dipercaya!" kata Jongin sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia berbicara dengan nada serius tapi Kyungsoo tidak begitu menangkapnya.

"Lebih baik aku mendengarkannya daripada kau yang sama sekali tak mau memberitahuku."

" _Yah_!" Jongin melemparkan tatapan mautnya, sepertinya hal itu tidak berfungsi dengan baik mengingat Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dari sofa sambil tertawa geli. "Kau ingin membuatku marah lagi, _huh_? Mau kemana?!" Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Luhan butuh bantuan untuk membuat sarapan. Setidaknya aku harus sedikit berguna setelah menumpang tidur di kamarnya."

Lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Gadis itu bahkan sedikit melompatkan kakinya saat menuju ke arah dapur. Di mata Jongin, Kyungsoo kadang bisa jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada balita yang baru belajar berjalan.

Matanya beralih pada Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan peralatan dapur. Wanita itu banyak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin harus kembali memperingatinya agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal buruk. Setidaknya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo secepat itu.

 **-o0o-**

Awalnya Luhan hanya berniat untuk membuat roti panggang, tapi karena Kyungsoo datang membantunya, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat makanan yang lebih lengkap. Tiga puluh menit mereka habiskan untuk memasak. Jongin sudah merengek kelaparan padahal biasanya tak pernah menyentuh sarapan. Luhan cukup melemparnya dengan sandal rumah untuk membuat lelaki itu berhenti mengganggu.

Sarapan sudah siap. Kyungsoo tengah berniat untuk memanggil si pembuat onar tapi nyatanya lelaki itu tengah beradu permainan catur dengan Sehun. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam permainan itu, sehingga harus berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang kembali tanpa membawa siapapun. Sehun dan Jongin melanjutkan permainannya demi menentukan siapa yang mendapatkan libur untuk hari ini.

Gadis bermata bulat itu memainkan kukunya sambil membunuh waktu. Luhan yang duduk di depannya hampir menghabiskan setengah makanan namun Kyungsoo masih ingin menunggu Jongin. Terjebak dalam rasa bosan membuat pandangannya berpetualang. Sesekali ia memperhatikan cara makan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya, Jongin dan Sehun yang terlalu membosankan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan kata lain mereka terlampau serius. Lalu Baekhyun, pandangan Kyungsoo berakhir di sana untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran.

Tubuh kecilnya yang terbalut _dress_ bermotif floral berwarna cerah. Rambut panjang bergelombang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang Dewi langit. Wajahnya tidak tersentuh _make up_ , tapi kecantikan yang sangat alami tak bisa terelakkan. Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol menyukai tipe wanita seperti Baekhyun, dia lebih terlihat seperti gadis rumahan yang akan merasa penuh dosa setelah melakukan sebuah kebohongan.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, wanita cantik itu telah berada di sana sejak pagi tanpa melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo sempat melihatnya meneguk teh hijau dari gelas di hadapannya beberapa kali namun sudah berhenti sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia menebak hal tersebut disebabkan karena gelas itu sudah kosong.

Gadis itu ingin dekat dengan banyak orang, terutama orang-orang di dekat Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin menjadi sosok yang paling dekat dengan Jongin, lelaki itu tidak memiliki keluarga, jadi satu-satunya yang bisa Kyungsoo dekati adalah teman Jongin. Tangannya meraih cangkir yang berisi teh hijau di meja makan. Dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, Luhan terlalu fokus dengan makanannya hingga tak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Hanya ada satu kursi dan meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran di depan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menuangkan teh tersebut di dalam gelas dengan posisi berdiri. "Kau menyukai teh hijau? Bagaimana jika kita minum bersama sambil sarapan, Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

 **Prangg**

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan seterkejut itu hanya karena ia berbicara padanya. Tangan wanita itu tidak sengaja mengenai gelas hingga jatuh dan pecah berserakan. Dia berteriak ketakutan setelah matanya berpandangan dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berteriak histeris sambil menutupi telinganya. Kyungsoo pun tak luput dari keterkejutan hingga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir di tangannya.

Baekhyun tampak begitu ketakutan sambil memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol. Semua orang berlari mendekat, Kyungsoo berniat untuk menenangkan ketika Jongin menahan tubuhnya agar ia tetap berada di tempat atau serpihan kaca yang berserakan telah siap untuk menggores telapak kakinya.

Luhan datang untuk menenangkan Baekhyun meski tidak begitu berpengaruh, wanita itu tak berhenti meracaukan nama Chanyeol dari bibirnya.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya berusaha untuk menyapamu. Dia kekasihku, tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu merasa takut," kata Jongin berusaha ikut menenangkan.

Jika ada yang paling merasa kebingungan setelah Baekhyun, maka itu adalah Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Baekhyun bersikap sedefensif itu sedangkan dirinya juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jongin menahan tubuhnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meremas tangan Jongin yang tengah menggenggamnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol datang dengan tubuh besarnya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Perlu waktu baginya untuk menuruni tangga karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua, jantung Kyungsoo berpacu jauh lebih cepat saat lelaki itu datang dan mendapati kekasihnya yang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Kyungsoo hanya berusaha untuk menyapanya," bela Jongin saat tatapan tajam Chanyeol tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Genggaman tangan Jongin mengerat, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol merentangkan tangan dan Baekhyun segera datang tanpa memiliki keraguan. Tubuh wanita itu tenggelam dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang kini menghujani kepalanya dengan ciuman.

"Chan~"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Dia Kyungsoo, kekasihnya Jongin." Lelaki caplang itu tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta sambil mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan. "Ini salahku karena tidak mengenalkannya padamu, dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku."

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Kyungsoo terpana karenanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol berbicara selembut itu. Tatapan matanya yang mengerikan berubah menjadi berbinar-binar saat lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun. Mungkin Luhan benar, Kyungsoo hanya belum mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol dengan baik.

"Chan~"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Sayang. Sekarang kita sarapan bersama di atas. Lihatlah, tubuhmu semakin kecil."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, dia melirik Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang menuntunnya beranjak ke lantai atas.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin lalu berjongkok berusaha membersihkan pecahan kaca.

"Kyungsoo, hentikan." Jongin menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku harus mem—"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Tapi aku yang menjatuhkannya, Jongin."

"Kau akan terluka jika membersihkannya dengan tangan kosong. Pergilah makan terlebih dulu, aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan ini."

Dia tak memiliki alasan untuk menyangkal kalimat Jongin. Mereka saling bersitegang dalam sebuah tatapan, lalu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang memutusnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Itu bukan salahmu."

"Dia sangat terkejut, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Baekhyun sedang sakit, Chanyeol akan merawatnya," tutup Jongin mutlak.

"Sak—" Kyungsoo hampir melemparkan pertanyaan lagi, tetapi bibirnya kembali mengatup saat tatapan Jongin memerintahkan untuk segera menuju meja makan. Gadis itu sadar bahwa lelakinya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, berdebat hanya akan mengembalikan mereka menuju perang.

 **-o0o-**

Jongin kalah dalam taruhannya bersama Sehun. Dia memiliki tugas penuh hari ini. Lelaki itu sempat mengajaknya untuk pulang sedangkan Kyungsoo menolak. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan, bukan Jongin namanya jika tidak memaksakan kehendak. Beruntung Luhan datang di waktu yang tepat untuk memberi pembelaan hingga lelaki itu tak bisa membantahnya.

Jongin rela meninggalkan Kyungsoo asal Luhan berjanji mau mengantar gadis itu pulang tepat sampai di depan rumahnya sebelum sore.

Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar Jongin. Dia tidak suka berada di ruang depan, semakin siang, _Black Pearl_ akan kembali dipenuhi dengan lelaki berpakaian hitam dan tawa menyeramkan. Sedikit bersyukur, Luhan menyimpan dua buah novel lama yang cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo betah berlama-lama. Kamar milik Jongin juga terasa cukup baik meskipun tidak senyaman milik Luhan, hanya ada satu ranjang berukuran sedang dan meja kecil. Lantainya bermotif kayu sedangkan dindingnya dicat putih bersih, jendela besar dengan gorden senada turut menambah pencahayaan hingga ia tak perlu lagi menyalakan lampu.

"Apa benar ini kamar Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Gadis rusa itu baru saja kembali dari latihan memanah bersama Sehun.

"Benar, kau tidak percaya, kan?" anggukan kepala Kyungsoo tampak menyetujui. "Aku juga tidak percaya saat dia mengecat seluruh dindingnya menjadi putih."

"Sangat kontras dengan flatnya, aku tidak menemui warna lain selain hitam di sana."

Luhan tertawa, "Mau ikut latihan memanah?"

"Kau gila? Sebelum aku mengenai targetku, Jongin akan terlebih dulu membunuhku."

"Dia tidak akan sanggup membunuhmu." Luhan ikut melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dia sudah selesai mandi jadi tidak perlu khawatir Kyungsoo akan terganggu dengan bau tubuhnya setelah ia berolahraga.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun di luar?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan buku bacaannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih mengkhawatirkannya, dia tampak sangat ketakutan saat melihatku. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun memang tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan baik. Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak berbicara dengannya, dia hanya berbicara pada Chanyeol."

"Kenapa begitu?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Luhan menggigit bibir sambil menundukkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak tau apa aku boleh mengatakan ini."

"Kenapa semua orang tidak mau memberitahuku, Jongin juga mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku bertanya." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baekhyun," Luhan memberi jeda saat berbicara, "dia memiliki semacam trauma yang membuatnya tidak berani berbicara dengan orang lain selain Chanyeol. Itu sudah terjadi sekitar 2 tahun belakangan, dia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya antusias, memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap Luhan tetapi wanita yang diajak bicara malah menunjukkan sebaliknya. "Ayolah, kau tidak akan membuatku mati penasaran kan?"

Gadis rusa itu memperbaiki duduknya ikut menghadap Kyungsoo. Dia menghabiskan beberapa jenak untuk berpikir, sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan antusias menunggu di depannya. "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang menyedihkan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah banyak membaca novel dengan _ending_ menyedihkan, tidak apa-apa."

"Pertemuan mereka berawal 4 tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua Baekhyun adalah seorang ilmuan. Dia memiliki penemuan baru yang bisa mengancam beberapa orang. Singkat cerita mereka mendapat banyak teror, lalu meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya, Baekhyun. Dari sanalah mereka bertemu, maka dari situlah aku sedikit membenci Seulgi."

"Siapa Seulgi?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gadis yang sekarang sedang dijaga Sehun."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Sangat cantik, dan juga muda," lirihnya.

" _Yahh_ , itu masalah besarmu. Kau pasti kalah darinya."

" _Yak_. Harusnya kau membelaku!" Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berteriak karena tidak terima. Sedikit melegakan, Luhan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya terlalu serius.

"Kedua orang tua Baekhyun dibunuh tepat di depan matanya." Kyungsoo kehilangan seluruh senyumnya, alisnya hampir menyatu menunjukkan kesedihan. "Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Baekhyun saat itu, mereka telah lama saling jatuh cinta, hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Dulu Baekhyun sangat dimanja, jadi dia sangat terpukul dan sedikit mengalami depresi setelah kepergian orang tuanya, meski tidak separah sekarang."

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun saat Luhan memberi jeda.

"Kau melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun kan?" tanya Luhan yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Kyungsoo. "Lelaki itu mungkin akan memberikan apapun demi keselamatan Baekhyun. Mereka menikah 3 tahun yang lalu, semua orang mengetahuinya dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup Chanyeol."

"Apa yang salah dalam sebuah pernikahan?" Kyungsoo tampak sedikit tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol yang menikahi Baekhyun, tapi seharusnya dia tidak memberitahu banyak orang. Harusnya dia tetap membiarkan Baekhyun berada dalam biliknya lalu bersiap menyambut saat Chanyeol datang." Luhan menghela napas. "Siapa yang tau kalau itu dilakukan oleh sahabat Baekhyun sendiri. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah putri dari musuh Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berpamitan untuk melakukan perjalanan dua hari satu malam, tapi sampai hari keempat mereka tak kunjung kembali."

"Chanyeol sangat berantakan saat tau Baekhyun disekap, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik dan hanya pergi begitu saja untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak tau kalau itu memang yang mereka inginkan." Luhan terlihat menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa terpukulnya Chanyeol saat para bajingan itu melakukannya pada Baekhyun tepat di depan matanya. Sedangkan dia hanya bisa melihat dengan tubuh terikat tanpa bisa berbuat apapun."

Setetes air mata terjatuh. Kyungsoo belum menangkap cerita Luhan dengan baik. Tapi setahunya Luhan bukanlah wanita yang cengeng, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan menangis dan pastilah itu bukan hal yang sepele.

"Demi Tuhan, mereka menikah selama satu tahun tanpa mendapatkan anak, sedangkan bajingan itu hanya melakukan satu kali tapi Baekhyun mengandung setelahnya. Ini sama sekali tidak adil, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi pada mereka?" Luhan terisak, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap bahunya pelan. Dia juga sangat terkejut dengan cerita Luhan. "Baekhyun mengalami depresi karena yang dia kandung bukan anak Chanyeol. Dia melukai dirinya sendiri agar keguguran, dan ya, keinginannya terkabul."

Luhan tertawa, terlalu hambar hingga terdengar mengerikan.

"Dia mengalami keguguran lalu divonis tidak akan pernah bisa hamil setelahnya. Baekhyun mengurung dirinya hampir setahun, sekarang sudah lebih baik meski hanya bisa duduk dengan pandangan kosong sepanjang hari. Dia bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa mengandung lagi, tapi Chanyeol tetap memberinya cinta sebanyak itu. Baekhyun hanya berbicara pada Chanyeol, dia tidak mempercayai orang lain. Hal seperti itu terjadi padanya sedangkan Chanyeol tetap menatap wanita itu seolah dia adalah segalanya. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk mereka bahkan dalam kondisi terburukku."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berhenti di sana, menyelesaikan tangisnya hingga habis sebelum ia kembali berbicara pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau mencintai Kai kan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan, Kyungsoo berusaha menjawabnya dengan baik. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Kai sudah seperti adikku sendiri, apa yang menyangkut padanya maka itu juga akan menjadi urusanku."

Kyungsoo diam sebentar untuk merangkai kata. "Jika kami berakhir, kupikir Jongin yang akan meninggalkanku terlebih dulu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Gadis itu berdehem karena suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi berat. "Aku tidak tau apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku tidak secantik kau ataupun Baekhyun, aku bukan siapa-siapa, Jongin dan aku terlalu jauh. Kupikir jika aku mencintainya, maka itu cukup dengan melihatnya hidup dengan baik, aku tidak akan terlalu serakah dengan memintanya menjadi milikku." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi Luhan bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Jongin tidak akan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun, kami tidak sedekat yang kau kira. Dia menyembunyikan semua hal dariku, dan kupikir aku memang tidak pantas untuk mengetahui itu. Aku cukup berterima kasih karena dia membuatku merasakan banyak hal yang belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Dia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik," tutup Kyungsoo dengan baik.

"Berjanjilah padaku," kalimat Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya serius, "kau tidak akan meninggalkannya jika bukan dia yang memintamu."

"Dengan senang hati. Kuharap dia tidak akan membuangku di tengah jalan."

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau, Kai melakukan banyak hal untukmu, tanpa kau ketahui." Gadis bermata bulat itu tampak tidak ingin percaya, tapi setidaknya Luhan berusaha. "Kau tau Kai tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol, hal yang paling kami takutkan adalah jangan sampai kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Kai mungkin tak memberitaumu karena tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Percayalah padaku, dia akan memberikan apapun yang dia miliki untuk melindungimu, tapi apa kau tega membiarkannya berjuang sendiri? Kau mungkin tidak bisa melindungi Kai, tapi setidaknya lindungi dirimu sendiri dan itu akan terasa lebih mudah."

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir dalam. Luhan tersenyum berusaha menetralkan suasana, tubuhnya bergerak untuk memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar. Mengatakan bahwa ia menyayanginya dan akan membantu mereka sepenuh hati.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu karena Kai sudah mengorbankan banyak hal." Luhan merapikan bantalnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang sebelum sore.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga pelan, Luhan menyusul agak jauh di belakang karena harus mengambil kunci mobil di ruangan Chanyeol. Kamar Jongin memang terletak di bagian depan langai dua. Hari sudah menjelang sore, Jongin bisa saja memarahinya jika ketahuan bahwa dia belum pulang sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa lelaki itu sudah kembali atau belum, namun saat kakinya menginjak lima anak tangga terakhir, samar dia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang berbicara. Gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya, menunggu Luhan agar memiliki pembelaan saat Jongin memarahinya nanti.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melemparkan semua padaku. Aku tidak memiliki istirahat dari pagi sedangkan kau hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun," itu suara Jongin, tawa Sehun segera menyusul setelahnya.

"Siapa yang menawarkan taruhan?"

"Tapi tugasmu tetaplah tugasmu, aku tidak cukup baik dalam mengambil tugas orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku membunuh dua orang tidak bersalah pagi ini, padahal targetku baru akan dihabisi nanti malam. Bagaimana kau akan menanggung dosaku, _huh_?"

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti seketika. Tawa Sehun kembali terdengar tapi gadis itu sudah terlebih dulu kehilangan fokusnya. Jongin mengatakan telah membunuh seseorang dengan semudah itu? Dia memang pernah melihat lelaki itu membunuh seseorang, tapi Kyungsoo pikir itu adalah satu-satunya hal terburuk yang pernah Jongin lakukan. Dia tidak tau kalau Jongin sudah menjadikannya sebuah kebiasaan.

Luhan yang menyambar tubuhnya dadi belakang menarik perhatian semua orang. Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya terkejut, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang kini bingung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba menegang. Kyungsoo hanya menatap lelaki itu dingin lalu berlalu dari sana.

Jongin yang menyadari itu pun bergegas menyusul Kyungsoo ke depan. Gadis itu menyentakkan tangan saat Jongin berusaha meraihnya. Dia berhenti.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" tanya Jongin gusar.

Kyungsoo yang melemparkan tatapan seolah Jongin adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk ia benci tidak termasuk salah satu keinginan lelaki itu. "Jongin yang kukenal bukanlah seorang pembunuh," tutur gadis itu kecewa lalu segera pergi tanpa tau kemana ia melangkah.

Jongin tidak berusaha menahan saat merasa dirinya bersalah. Dia tidak tau kenapa semuanya harus terjadi secepat ini.

 **TBC**

 **Mutiara Hitam**

 **-170729-**

Yahhh, ini sedikit telat hehehe.. aku nulis di detik-detik terakhir. Semalem aku ngedit sampe tengah malem, dan pagi ini aku ngedit lagi dari subuh sampe jam 9. Ga tau kenapa, aku selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu saat mengedit. Hope u guys enjoy it, see you.. Aku akan kembali ke dunia nyata :v


End file.
